The Summoner
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Willow Parker and her twin brother Xander are proud members of the Fairy Tail Guild. As a Summoner, Willow has the ability to summon Aeons to aide her whenever she needs them. Both her and Xander endure many brawls, tough jobs, and the powerful bond Fairy Tail has with one another. Willow also finds herself in love with Gray Fullbuster. And he falling for her.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So I had an idea come to my head what if Duel Monsters were actually beings that could summoned like Celestial Spirits can. I had the idea form in my mind in the late spring. So be on the eye out for your favorite duel monsters!  
Willow's signature outfit is a red vest overshirt with a gold tank top underneath. She wears black pants and brown boots. Her hair is usually tied up so it doesn't get into her face and she wears a red bandana across her forehead. Xander wears a dark blue vest like shirt that is opened slightly at the top. He doesn't have sleeves on the shirt so it's like Natsu's shirt. He wears black pants and dark blue shoes. He's a real womanizer too XD until he meets a certain water mage. XD  
I own only my OC's and the rest of the characters from Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. All original duel monsters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The original Iskierka belongs to the talented author Naomi Novik. The word Aeon belongs to the creator of Final Fantasy 10. Enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think in a review!**

 **Willow's POV**

"Dude put on some clothes" my twin brother Xander growled to my crush Gray Fullbuster. Gray looked down and he spazzed out when he realized his clothes somehow disappeared again. My name is Willow Parker and I am an S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild. I joined the guild along with Xander when we turned 11. Our parents were guild members too. My family isn't human either even though we looked the part. I was a werewolf shifter as was my brother and parents. My father's pack was killed by believe or not a dragon. Dad said that the dragon had jet black scales all over his body with blue spiral markings. My mother also encountered this creature. Mom too had lost her family when she was six years old thanks to a dark guild. While she was trying to survive a dragon by the name of Saphira found her.

Saphira adopted my mother and reared her as her own child. She taught Mom the ways of becoming a Water Dragon Slayer since Saphira had been a water dragon. One day Saphira then disappeared without explanation and Mom had been devastated. So she went on to find a guild to join since Saphira wouldn't want her to mourn her disappearance. She found the town of Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail. Here she met her future husband and mate my father. Dad was an ice wizard and it was love at first sight for the two of them. They got married when they turned eighteen and a year later Xander and I were born. Xander had red spiky hair that went down to his shoulders. My hair is just plain brown and my brother and I share the same turquoise eyes. I chuckled as I watched Gray still spazzing out about not wearing his clothes. Xander and Gray were both ice wizards which wasn't common. Normally there would be only one ice wizard in a guild.

"Hey! What are you laughing at Willow?!" Gray demanded turning to me.

"She's checking you out" Xander teased.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed feeling my face turning red at my brother's comment. I started developing feelings for Gray a year ago and my brother would always try to embarrass me in front of him. Gray actually turned red too which I thought was cute. Suddenly the doors to the guild opened and Natsu shouted.

"We made it back alive!"

"We're home!" Happy shouted.

Natsu was one of my friends and like my mother he was also a Dragon Slayer. He wielded the element of fire with his magic. Happy was an Exceed which was a flying cat that could talk. He was a cute little thing with blue fur and he wore a small green cape around his body. The others welcomed back Natsu as they always did when they returned from a mission.

"Hey check out the cutie" Xander said elbowing my side.

I looked to where Xander was looking and saw a pretty blonde haired girl that looked a year younger than me. She wore a white tank top with blue on the edges and a dark blue skirt. She wore black boots and she had a belt around her waist. Natsu suddenly leapt into the air and he kicked one of our members in the face.

"Oh great" I growled as I face palmed. No doubt there was about to be another brawl. Fairy Tail was famous for them.

"You lied about that Salamander I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

A second later Natsu threw another punch and the brawl started.

"Go get her" I told Xander.

"Sure!" Xander said with a smirk before dodging fists and kicks to get over to the blonde. He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the counter setting her onto her feet.

"Thanks" she said.

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?" Gray shouted.

The blonde freaked out at the sight of Gray wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers. Gray ignored her and he stomped his way over to the dust cloud that was full of members duking it out.

"It's time we settled things once and for all!"

"Gray your clothes!" Cana said from her stool.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray snapped turning to her. He then dove into the dust cloud and I sweat dropped along with the blonde and Xander.

"So what's your name?" Xander asked placing a hand under the newbie's chin making her look at him. This earned my womanizing twin a punch to the head and I sent my brother flying from the bar and he landed in the middle of the brawl.

"Whoa you sure got a strong right hook!" the blonde said turning to me.

"Thanks sorry about my brother he flirts with every girl he think is pretty my name is Willow what's yours?"

"Lucy"

"That's a pretty name welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy" I said to her.

"Thanks" Lucy said in glee before she looked to the brawlers. "Uh don't you think we should try and stop them or something?"

"It's always like that around here" I reassured her. "I just stay out of it the majority of the time"

Mira chose that moment to come over to say hello to Lucy and she went into fan girl mode. Elfman suddenly was thrown against his older sister and the two of them fell to the floor. This was because Gray got punched by Natsu. Natsu was chuckling with that big fat smirk on his face waving Gray's boxers in his hand. Lucy yelled in horror and I quickly turned away so I wouldn't see Gray in the buff.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray snapped. He then saw Lucy and he went over to her. "Excuse me miss can I please borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Lucy yelled smacking Gray away with a bat.

Loke appeared out of nowhere and he held Lucy in his arms bridal style. Xander then punched Loke and Lucy fell into his arms instead. My brother got out of the way just as Elfman tried to punch Loke who then got kicked by Natsu. Cana had enough and she drew out a card activating her magic. Gray followed with his ice magic. I sighed having enough of the brawl. Thankfully Master Makarov arrived in his shadowy form and the brawling finally ended.

 **A Little Later.**

"Look Willow Mirajane just put the Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" Lucy exclaimed coming over to me at the table I sat at.

"Welcome to the guild" I told her.

"Thanks I told Natsu but he wasn't paying any attention" Lucy stated as she sat next to me. Her mark was a pink one and it rested on the top of her right hand. My mark was black and it was on my right arm above my elbow. Natsu was eying the request board for a job which he normally did after he came back.

"So what kind of wizard are you?" I asked Lucy.

"I'm a Celestial Wizard" Lucy said before she pulled out a ring that had keys on it. Three were silver while the other three were gold.

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed. "How many spirits do you have?"

"Six so far I just got a new one in the town where I met Natsu"

"Celestial Wizards are rare now these days" I said.

"What about you?" Lucy inquired.

"I'm a Summoner" I answered.

"Are you really?" Lucy stated her eyes turning into hearts.

Summoners were similar to Celestial Wizards except for a few differences. Summoner's had the ability to summon Aeons the beings that worked with them if the Aeon thought they were worthy. Once you past a certain Aeon's expectations a bond is formed between the master and the Aeon. I had many Aeons that I used and most of them were dragons. I'm actually nicknamed the Queen of Dragons in the guild and throughout Fiore.

"Wait are you the Queen of Dragons by any chance?!" Lucy exclaimed this time her voice getting higher.

"Yep"

"Oh this is so cool I've always wanted to meet you!"

Lucy then suddenly hugged me and I blushed. The hug lasted for a second and Lucy blushed before pulling away.

"Sorry I go overboard when I get excited"

"No worries" I reassured her waving a hand. "I get that reaction all the time, would you like to meet one of my Aeons?"

"Oh wow yes please" Lucy answered.

"At your service!"

A small red dragon appeared onto my shoulder and Lucy had hearts in her eyes again.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance I'm Iskierka!"

Iskierka was my first Aeon when my magic awakened. Iskierka was a four legged dragon summon. Her scales were like garnets that shined in the light. She had two silver horns on the top of her heard and golden frills on her neck that flared up when she got upset or angry. Her tail had golden frills as well. Whenever a Summoner formed their bond with their first Aeon that being can remain at their master's side as much as the desired. Iskerika had the ability to breathe fire and change into a larger form.

"You're cute!" Lucy said to her.

"Thank you" Iskierka replied.

"Iskierka was my first Aeon she and I are never apart unless she rests in the Aeon world where the Aeons reside" I explained to Lucy.

"That sounds like Natsu and Happy" Lucy stated. I nodded in agreement just as Romeo; Macao's son went over to Master Makarov. Macao had been gone for a week and Romeo was worried. I saw that Natsu had been listening and I watched as the master talked with Romeo. I got mad when Makarov told Romeo to go home. Romeo then punched Makarov and he ran out of the guild hall in tears.

"Nice going Gramps" Xander told the old man. A punching sound made me jump and I saw that Natsu had punched the request board. He stormed out of the hall with Happy behind him.

"Whoa what happened just now?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is sensitive when it comes to father figures" Xander explained.

"It's because Natsu was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, Igneel then disappeared and Natsu joined the guild to find him"

"That's sad" Lucy stated.

 **Next Day**

I watched in amusement as Natsu held back his motion sickness. When I got to the guild this morning Natsu ambushed me and asked to come with him to Mt. Hakobe to help Macao. Lucy also joined us for the heck of it. Xander wanted to come but a death glare from me made him go on another job.

The carriage came to a stop and Natsu got all excited.

"ALRIGHT WE STOPPED MOVING!"

A banging sound later Natsu nursed a red welt on his forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you hothead I have sensitive hearing!" I snapped.

"Sorry Willow" Natsu apologized.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as I can get ya" the driver said.

"Guess we'll just have to make it on foot" I suggested standing up and I kicked the door open. The cold wind blew into our faces and immediately Lucy started to shiver.

"Where the heck are we?!" Lucy yelled as the wind roared.

"This is Mount Hakobe it's very cold up here" I answered Lucy as I got out of the carriage. Cold temperatures never bothered me since I had wolf shifter blood inside me. But I still dressed in warm clothing to be on the safe side. As soon as we got out of the carriage Lucy started to complain at how cold it was. She really should have dressed up in warmer clothes instead of the clothing she wore now. However I held my tongue and didn't say anything.

"Now hand over that blanket!" Lucy demanded taking Natsu's blanket from him.

"She just keeps on talking huh?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"Oh I know!" Lucy suddenly said. She then took out one of her silver keys and it did a cute spin before Lucy grabbed onto it.

"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation!" Lucy shouted. She then called out the spirits name and a blue magical circle appeared before I heard ticking sounds. A second later a large grandfather clock arrived next to Lucy and a head popped out along with two arms and legs.

"Tick tock" it said and my eyes went wide surprised it could talk. Natsu and Happy were also impressed by it. Lucy then opened the glass window and got inside it with Natsu's blanket wrapped around her. Lucy talked but we couldn't hear what she was saying and her spirit told us what she was saying. I smirked because this was a pretty cool celestial spirit. Natsu got bored and he started to walk away. I shrugged before following after the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy and her spirit were a good distance behind us and Lucy kept complaining via her spirit.

"Macao! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted.

"Macao!" Happy yelled out as well.

Just as they shouted out Macao's name I caught an unfamiliar scent. Immediately I drew out my sword that I kept at my hip. It was a katana that's blade was a beautiful silver and the handle was gold with red crescent moons on it.

"We got company!" I shouted. Natsu turned to look above us and out of the snowy wind appeared a Vulcan. Vulcan's were annoying monsters that looked like walking monkeys. This one had white fur and gray patterns on it. Natsu and I jumped backwards as the Vulcan landed on the ground in front of us. The Vulcan chuckled darkly at us and Happy exclaimed.

"That's a big Vulcan!"

The Vulcan suddenly perked its ears and it sniffed the air. Then like lightning it grabbed me into its tail making my katana fall from my grasp.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN MONKEY!" I snapped as the big ape hurried over to where Lucy was. He stopped in front of the celestial spirit clock that obtained a worried look. The Vulcan picked up Lucy's spirit in its grasp and Lucy opened her eyes and they turned into sheer terror.

"Me like human women" the big ape said.

"I'm a werewolf shifter you dumb ass!" I snapped at the Vulcan.

"Me like female shifters too!" the Vulcan added before he picked up Lucy's spirit into his grasp and he held the poor thing over its head with Lucy still inside of it. The Vulcan then ran off and it ended up taking me and Lucy back to its lair. The Vulcan put me down onto the floor first before it set Lucy's celestial spirit onto the icy floor afterwards. The Vulcan decided it was a good idea to check me out first and it circled me with hearts in its eyes.

"Get the hell away from me!" I snapped giving the overgrown ape a hard punch to the face. The Vulcan went flying into the wall opposite of me and it hit its head. The Vulcan shook its head before it got back to its feet. It then went over to Lucy and began to torment her instead.

"Hey leave my friend alone!" I shouted but the dumb ape didn't hear me. Suddenly Lucy's celestial spirit disappeared and Lucy was now sitting on the cold floor in front of the Vulcan. Immediately I went over to where Lucy was and I got in front of her.

"I'll handle this lovesick monkey" I said turning to Lucy and I winked.

Lucy nodded as I started the enchantment to summon one of my Aeons. A purple magic circle appeared in my palm and I shouted.

"Come forth Magician of Darkness!"

The purple circle left my palm and a white light shined for a brief moment and one of Aeon's appeared.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Holy crap!" Lucy exclaimed while I smirked. "You summoned a female Aeon?!"

"Dark Magician Girl is tougher than she looks" I told Lucy. "Isn't that right?"

"You bet" Dark Magician Girl replied holding up her staff.

"Me like pretty magician!"

Both me and Dark Magician Girl sweat dropped.

"Hey you big ape!"

Lucy and I turned to see Natsu running into the cave with smoke trailing behind him.

"Where's Macao?! Tell me!"

Natsu then slipped onto the floor and the hot headed Dragon Slayer lost his footing and he landed on his head before his body spun around and a second later he crashed into an icy wall.

"That wasn't cool, why does he feel like he needs to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy asked.

"Because he does" I replied to her.

"Spill it monkey where is my friend?"

Lucy hurried over to Natsu while I remained where I was with Dark Magician Girl floating next to me.

"You understand me right? He's a human man now tell me where he is!" Natsu demanded.

The Vulcan played dumb and I sweat dropped.

"Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?" Lucy inquired.

The Vulcan then pointed at the direction to where the entrance of the cave and waved his other hand around.

"Hey I think he's going to show me!" Natsu said before hurrying over to the entrance.

Natsu shouted Macao's name again and I winced as the Vulcan kicked Natsu in the rear and Natsu was sent flying out of the cave.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed rushing over to the cave entrance.

"He'll be alright it takes more than a simple kick in the butt to finish Natsu off" I reassured Lucy as the Vulcan banged his chest.

"Me don't like man! Me like women!"

Lucy had enough before she looked to me.

"What do you say we work together?"

I smirked and nodded.

"Count me in" Dark Magician Girl said and Lucy smirked before she took a golden key off of her ring. It spun around before Lucy grabbed it again.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

There was a ding dong sound as a blue magic circle appeared and the ground shook for a moment before a humanoid white and black spotted bull appeared out of the ground.

"Whoa that's pretty cool" I said admiring Lucy's new spirit.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked stupidly. .

"I should warn you monkey boy Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with" Lucy said to the Vulcan.

"Oh wow Mrs. Lucy" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes. "I almost forgot what a nice figure you have why don't you give me a smooch?"

That comment got me and Dark Magician Girl to do an anime fall. Why did Lucy own a spirit that was a pervert?!

"No touching my women!" the Vulcan snapped.

"You're women?" Taurus inquired and he noticed me and Dark Magician Girl. His eyes turned into hearts again before he turned to the Vulcan. "Them are fighting words you moo-oonkey!"

"Get him!" Lucy shouted.

"Go Dark Magician Girl!" I shouted.

"You got it!" Dark Magician Girl said before she flew over to Taurus's side. Taurus took his ax off before doing a spinning move with it and Dark Magician Girl unleashed her Dark Burning Attack. She spun around as a white orb shot out of her staff and it went onto the ground joining Taurus's attack. The attacks formed into one and the Vulcan got hit.

"That hurts!" he whined as he fell onto his back and his fur was singed thanks to Dark Magician Girl. The overgrown ape then got back to his feet and rushed towards Taurus. However Natsu appeared out of nowhere and kicked poor Taurus in the face.

"NATSU!" Lucy and I exclaimed as Taurus landed on the icy floor completely wiped out.

"Looks like this is the end for me" Taurus said through a ghost that hovered over his face.

"Epic fail!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey how come there are somehow more monsters when I left?" Natsu asked.

"He's a friend dummy one of my spirits!" Lucy snapped in annoyance.

"Told you he would be alright" I told Lucy.

"He didn't need to kick Taurus though" Lucy growled.

"Oh hey Dark Magician Girl good to see you again" Natsu greeted my Aeon. Dark Magician Girl only nodded and Happy flew over to my Aeon with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh hi Happy!"

Dark Magician Girl then kissed Happy's forehead and the flying blue cat had a fan boy moment.

"My women!"

The Vulcan leapt into the air and it threw its fist forward. Natsu held up a muscular arm before he tossed me my katana.

"Thanks pack mate!" I shouted as I put my sword back its scabbard.

"You listen up I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu said before he used his left foot to kick the Vulcan hard. The Vulcan went flying forward as Natsu continued.

"Whether it's Gramps or Mira or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman"

The Vulcan then got back to its feet before it headed towards me and Natsu.

"Happy, Willow, and Lucy too" Natsu said as his circle of red magic appeared below him.

Dark Magician Girl appeared next to me ready to attack once more. The Vulcan leapt into the air and Natsu did too. He punched monkey boy in the chest with his fire magic and once more the Vulcan was sent flying backwards. It landed on its feet making the cave shake and ice crystals fell to the ground. Natsu smirked just as the Vulcan slammed its fists into the icy floor sending a wave of cold ice towards us. Dark Magician Girl unleashed her Dark Burning attack again and it cleared away the attack. When the ice attack cleared away the Vulcan was holding Taurus's ax.

"That's not good"

"He's got Taurus's ax!" Lucy exclaimed.

The Vulcan ran forward and swung the ax for an attack. Natsu and I jumped out of the wave and Dark Magician Girl did too. The Vulcan continued making a swipe towards Natsu when he suddenly slipped and he landed on his back. Dark Magician Girl threw herself forward and she hit the Vulcan hard in the chest making the ax go flying out of the monkey's grasp. She then spun around and unleashed another Dark Burning Attack. It hit the Vulcan in its chest and its fur steamed. Natsu got back to his feet before he slammed his hand into his other and his fire magic activated. Fire surrounded Natsu and Natsu leapt into the air.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted. His flaming fist hit the Vulcan dead on and the whole cave shook.

"Nice one Natsu!" I shouted to the fire dragon slayer as the Vulcan was finally defeated. It lay upside down with a dizzy look in its eyes.

"Thanks for calling me Willow!" Dark Magician Girl shouted before she disappeared. "See you later!"

The Vulcan suddenly glowed gold and this confused all of us. Once the golden light disappeared an unconscious Macao lay in the Vulcan's place.

"Oh thank gods" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was really your friend this whole time?!" Lucy demanded not believing her eyes.

"He must have been taken over by the Vulcan's magic they have the ability to use possession spells to take over someone's body" I explained to Lucy. "It's also f**ked up"

"You really shouldn't use language like that Willow" Happy said to me.

"What was that?" I asked the flying cat with a death glare.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Happy replied in fear not liking the glare I shot him.

 **A Few Days Later.**

Romeo was ecstatic to have his father back home and Lucy moved into her new apartment. She had invited me to see it and it was adorable. It was pretty cheap too only 70,000 jewel a month. Xander and I had our own places that were 80,000 jewel a month but it was worth it. It wasn't long when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were already on their way for another job. When I got back into Magnolia Xander found a job for the two of us and the reward was enough to cover this month's rent. We went to a nearby town to find out who was stealing things from a jewelry store. The thieves were just some lazy blokes who didn't want to work and stole the jewelry to sell off to make profit. They got arrested and the owner of the shop gave us our reward money before we headed home.

"Man I wish Lucy didn't leave I wanted to ask her out" Xander muttered.

"You chase after too many girls man" Gray said next to me. The ice wizard was only wearing his underwear and I held back a blushing face.

"The only reason I chase girls in the first place is to find my mate" Xander stated.

All wolf shifters had one true mate and the bond between mate and wolf shifter was powerful.

Gray rolled his eyes and Xander smirked.

"Nice skivvy's dude"

Gray looked down and he spazzed out realizing his pants went missing again. Xander burst into laughter walking away with his drink.

"You don't have to be an ass idiot!" I snapped at Xander before fishing Gray's pants from the stool next to me. "Here Gray"

"Thanks Willow I have no idea how they got there to begin with" Gray said as he took his pants and put them back on. I turned away feeling my face turn blood red. Sometimes I wished Gray wouldn't strip all the time because it didn't help my hormones.

"You alright?" Gray asked breaking my train of thought. I turned back to the ice wizard and nodded.

"You sure? Because you look flushed" Gray said feeling my forehead.

"I'm not sick you bonehead" I told Gray pushing his hand off of my forehead.

Gray suddenly smirked and I turned red again.

"You got a crush on someone"

"How long did it take to figure that out?" I asked deciding to tease him.

"Who is it?" Gray inquired.

"Like I'm telling you" I replied.

"Oh come on Willow we're friends" he said wrapping a muscular arm around me.

"Fine its Natsu" I answered.

"SAY WHAT?!" Gray yelled getting all angry and jealous.

I burst out laughing at Gray's jealousy because it confirmed what I knew. Gray Fullbuster liked me but he was afraid to tell me like I was with him.

"Calm down Gray it's not Natsu" I reassured him.

"Good because that hothead isn't right for you anyway" Gray growled.

"And who would be right for me do you think?" I asked in interest.

"Maybe someone like Elfman" Gray suggested.

"Ugh no way" I growled.

"Then I have no idea" Gray said shrugging his shoulders before he sat back in his stool. "You'll tell me one day won't you?"

"Perhaps" I replied with a smirk of my own. Gray returned the favor and the two of us went back to our drinks.

 **XD!  
Gray jealous is hilarious!**


	2. Enter Eisenwald

**The Eisenwald arc begins!  
Erza also makes her debut!**

 **Willow's POV**

"HELLO CUTIE!" Xander shouted as Lucy came into the guild hall with Natsu. Gray and I both sweat dropped as Xander took Lucy's hand and kissed it making Lucy turn red. Master Makarov was at a conference right now discussing who knows what.

"Hey Lucy I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you" Gray said to the Celestial Wizard while Cana and I drank down our booze. Not long ago I came back from another job and it was a little stressful so I needed some alcohol to ease my mood. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams"

"Your clothes Gray" Cana and I said in unison.

Gray paled and he did his usual freak out and I laughed.

"Jerk" Natsu muttered.

But Gray heard his comment and he stood up ready to fight. He went over to Natsu and both wizards had red and blue backgrounds behind both of them which was no surprise since they were fire and ice wizards.

"Did you just call me a jerk Dragon Boy?" Gray demanded at Natsu.

"So what if I did what are you going to do about it?" Natsu replied back.

I rolled my eyes because Natsu and Gray never stopped having these spats and it got annoying. Xander snarled as Loke came over to take his turn flirting with Lucy. The orange haired womanizer asked her out and turned on the charm. Well until he saw Lucy's keys and he freaked out. He then high tailed and Natsu was suddenly pushed on top of Lucy making her and him fall to the ground.

"Will the two of you just knock it off already?" Lucy growled annoyed she was knocked over.

"Natsu started it I'm just following through" Gray boasted.

"Gray where are your clothes?" I asked said hottie again.

Gray freaked out once more and I burst into laughter again. Natsu made another comment and the two of them were back at it again. I finished my booze and came over to Lucy.

"They do this all the time" I explained.

"Indeed they do!" Iskierka agreed appearing onto my shoulder. "Willow also likes to admire Gray's abs"

"SHUT UP ISKIERKA!" I snapped at the Aeon in annoyance.

"You love him!" Happy added.

"SHUT UP CAT!" I snapped feeling my face turning red even more. The door to the guild hall opened and Loke burst in.

"Got bad news!" Loke shouted and everyone looked to him. "It's Erza she's on her way here"

Immediately everyone in the guild freaked out including Natsu and Gray. I smirked because Erza was my best friend and I missed her dearly. She was an S-Class wizard like Mira and I were. The two of us had equally bad tempers when someone pissed us off. She was called the Queen of Fairies while I was the Queen of Dragons.

"Wow just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out" Lucy stated.

"Well she and Willow are the two strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail amd both a bit intimidating" Mira added.

"I just hope she doesn't chew my ass out" Xander gulped. A shadow entered through the doorway and Erza entered carrying a huge horn over her head. She set it down on the ground making the floor shake.

"I have returned" Erza said. "Where is Master Makarov?"

Erza was a beautiful woman that was a year older than me and Xander. Xander stood behind Lucy in fear while I sighed. Erza had dark red hair which earned her the last name Scarlet.

"Wow she's pretty" Lucy said.

"Welcome back Erza the master is at a conference right now" Mira said to Erza.

"I see" Erza replied with a nod.

I smirked before walking over to my best friend and I held my hand out to her.

"About time you got back" I told her.

Erza broke into a smile before she threw an arm around my shoulder.

"So um what's that humongous thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated the locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir do you have a problem with it?" Erza inquired.

"No! Not at all!" the two wizards replied in fear.

"Now listen up!" Erza shouted removing her hand from around my shoulder. Everyone got scared at what Erza was about to say. "While I was on the road I heard a few things, the word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late, Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do"

"As do I" I agreed.

Erza smirked at me before she turned to Cana who was drinking from a barrel.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking!"

"Vijeeter please take the dancing outside! Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit"

Erza then turned to Nab and Macao.

"Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!"

Erza then looked to Macao.

"Macao"

Macao gulped and Erza was silent.

"Please just say something!" he begged Erza so he would fussed at.

"I don't even know where to begin with you, you cause so much trouble I've almost given up on you"

Erza saw Xander and she shot him a glare.

"Xander! You need to quit making the ladies uncomfortable with your flirting!"

Erza took a breath before she asked me.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?"

I nodded and pointed behind me with my thumb and Happy said.

"Aye!"

Both boys had their arms around one another as though they were bffs.

"Oh hey there Erza" Gray smiled nervously at the redhead. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do"

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They were so fighting before you got here" I whispered to Erza.

"I know I can tell by the way their looking at me" Erza replied back. She then looked back to Natsu and Gray. "I'm quite please to see you two of you getting along so well however it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and then"

"I don't know if we're the best of friends" Gray stated sweat coming down his face.

"Aye" Natsu said again.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy inquired again.

"He's scared" Xander answered her. "A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad"

"That's a stupid thing to do" Lucy stated.

"And after that she found Gray walking around naked and decided to beat him up too" I added.

"HEY NOT FAIR WILLOW!" Gray snapped. "And I'm not completely naked I have my boxers on!"

"YOU STILL NEED TO WHERE YOUR CLOTHES!" Xander growled.

"I heard that wolf shifter!" Gray yelled at my brother.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted making everyone except Erza jump. I then smirked again.

"Also Loke tried to hit on Erza and she beat him up too"

"I really missed you Willow" Erza said putting her arm around my shoulder again.

"Natsu, Gray, Willow, I need you to do me a favor" Erza said getting our attention. "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried normally I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here, and this is a matter of utmost urgency"

"The three of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help"

Natsu and Gray turned to one another shocked Erza just asked them for their help.

"It's been awhile since we went on a mission together" I told Erza.

"Indeed it has" Erza replied. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning"

 **Later that Night.**

"So tell me have you decided to make the move on Gray yet?" Erza asked coming out of my bathroom in only a towel wrapped around her body and a towel in her hair. I invited my best bud to spend the night with me since we had some catching up to do. I was in my gold sleeping shorts and a black tank top.

"Nope" I replied feeling my face turn red.

Erza chuckled and I turned away giving her some privacy to put on her sleepwear. It was a set of purple pajamas that she liked to wear.

"In time I have faith you'll finally tell Gray how you feel" she stated coming to sit next to me on my bed. I had a guest room that company used when they stayed over.

"It's not that simple you know my kind has a mate" I stated.

"And your afraid to tell Gray how you feel" Erza said.

"Yeah I don't want to lead him on in case he's not my mate"

Erza then wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You will find your true mate one day my friend"

"I hope your right" I replied.

We spent the next few hours catching up before we went to bed because we needed to be at the train station the next morning early.

 **Next Day**

Erza left my house when I woke up no doubt to get her belongings. I had a quick breakfast before I packed my stuff into a duffel bag that I carried on my shoulder. I locked my house and headed towards the train station with time to spare. I wasn't the first one there because when I arrived Gray stood leaning against the wall.

"Yo" I greeted the ice wizard. Gray smirked when he saw me and he walked over. He was fully clothed thank the gods.

"So what did you and Erza talk about last night?" he asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I snapped feeling my face turning red.

"Yeah right Willow I know too well" he replied with a smirk.

"Gods you can worse than Happy when it comes to teasing" I growled.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted and I jumped to see the Fire Dragon Slayer storming his way over to Gray. I got out of the way so the boys could have their spat and went over to the bench where Lucy was sitting at.

"You love Gray!" Happy teased.

Iskierka popped in front of the exceed and snarled at him her golden frills flaring up.

"Do you get teased like this all the time?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes sadly" I replied to her. "So did Mira ask you tag alone?"

"Yeah she wants me to make sure those two don't tear each other apart" the blonde nodded at Natsu and Gray. She held a Celestial Spirit that she just made a contract with the other day. His name was Plu and he resembled a little snowman.

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?" Erza called out.

Immediately Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and they paled. I burst into laughter as I stood up to walk over to my best friend. Lucy's eyes went bug eyed at the huge cargo hold that Erza had behind her.

"Whoa all that luggage belongs to you?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray shouted acting bff with Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu shouted.

Iskierka and I sweat dropped while Erza walked over to Lucy to introduce herself. With her back turned the boys returned to rival mode and I stormed over to them. I snatched Gray by the scruff of his collar and pulled him away from Natsu.

"No messing with my man hot head" I said and I shut my mouth because I didn't mean to say that. Immediately Natsu smirked.

"So you two like each other? Huh?"

Natsu then went bug eyed when he saw a fiery background was behind me and I punched him hard on the head. He got back to his feet nursing the welt on his head and he said to Erza.

"Hey Erza I'll come with but only on one condition"

"Shut up!" Gray snapped.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it"

Natsu held up a fist and he smirked.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail"

"Oh boy here we go again" I face palmed and Iskierkia did the same with her claws.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time, this time it will be way different cause I'm gonna beat you"

"Yes I can tell you improved" Erza began. "As to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see, I accept your challenge"

Sparks of fire lit around Natsu in excitement.

"YEAH! I'M FIRED UP!" he shouted before hissing out flames.

 **Onibas Station**

"I can't believe we forgot Natsu back on the train!" Lucy exclaimed as we watched the train until it was out of sight. On the way to Onibas Erza filled us in what our mission was. Recently the dark guild Eisenwald was searching for something called Lullaby. Whatever it was sounded bad and Lucy actually sweated all over the seat in fear. Erza had knocked Natsu unconscious so he wouldn't get his usual motion sickness something all Dragon Slayers got.

My mother even had it and for her it was no joke. Erza then pulled the emergency lever which really annoyed one of the station's employees.

"I'm starting to realize that all the wizards in Fairy Tail guild are a little insane" Lucy said.

"Well not all of us" Gray said and I felt my face turn red when I saw he was only in his pants.

"Oh yeah where's your clothes?!" Lucy and I exclaimed.

Erza suddenly turned to me.

"Willow go after Natsu and we'll catch up" she said.

I smirked and nodded. But not before I pressed a quick kiss against Gray's cheek and he blushed before I went outside the train station. I left my stuff behind so it would be taken to the hotel.

"Can you transform?" I asked Iskierkia.

"Not yet" she replied.

"Alright then" I said before a purple circle mixed with black appeared on my palm.

"Come forth Dragon of Darkness!"

A screech of an eagle cried out and the purple and black mixed circle grew larger in my palm and a flash of fire shot out of it.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red Eyes was a purple dragon that had dark red eyes. It landed on the ground and it bent its body down so I could get onto its back. Red Eyes opened its wings and it took flight. I held onto a neck spike as Red Eyes flew at a fast rate of speed so it could catch up with the train. A flash of green caught my attention and I looked below to see Erza driving a magic mobile with Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Plue inside it.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu suddenly went flying from a window and Red Eyes flapped his wings at a fast rate of speed. The Fire Dragon Slayer landed on the dragon's back behind me.

"You alright?" I asked him as Erza put the magic mobile in park.

"Yes but did you really need to use a dragon to catch me?" Natsu asked before he got all sick again.

"Don't you dare throw up on my dragon's back you hothead!" I snapped.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, I apologize Natsu" Erza told the Fire Dragon Slayer before wrapping an arm around him and his head bumped against her armor in a clang.

"That's okay" Natsu replied before pulling away from her. Red Eyes returned back to the Aeon dimension so he could rest.

"Well I am shaken up pretty bad, I got attacked by some weirdo on the train" Natsu stated.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think he's the one who dragged away the guys who were trying to eat Happy, I think he said he was with Eisenwald"

A gleam of annoyance appeared in Erza's eye and she slapped Natsu.

"You fool!"

Natsu fell to the ground rubbing his sore cheek.

"That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?"

"This is the first I heard about it" Natsu replied.

"I explained everything on the train you really should listen to when people talk to you"

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she?"

"Erza you knocked him out cold on the way here so don't harass him" I told my best friend. Immediately Erza paled in embarrassment and I chuckled. Erza went back to the magic mobile and placed the cuff on her hand.

"What was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like someone from a dark guild but he did have this strange flute thing it looked like a skull except it had three eyes"

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy and Iskierka asked.

"That's creepy" Gray muttered.

"No joke" I agreed.

Suddenly Iskierka and Lucy paled.

"Is there something wrong you two?" I asked the dragon and blonde.

"It's just I've heard about that flute before" Lucy answered. "Lullaby the cursed song"

"It's death magic" Iskierka added.

"What?"

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I've only read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there forbidden to be used by wizards"

"That's right" Erza agreed.

"There are cursed black magic spells that will kill those it's used upon"

"And if I'm right Lullaby is even worse"

"It will kill people that hear its song" Iskierka finished after Lucy.

"Then I suggest we move our asses" I stated.

"Must you use bad language Willow?" Natsu asked.

"OH YOUR ONE TO TALK HOTHEAD!" I snapped at him.

Iskierka gave a tiny growl before she took flight from my shoulder and fire surrounded her body. A second later she flapped her wings in her larger form. I leapt into the air and landed onto her back.

"We need to hurry back to the station that's where Eisenwald will be" I told the others.

"Yes we must hurry!" Erza agreed.

Natsu got all sick again as Lucy pushed him into the magic mobile with her. Gray like the dolt he was got onto the roof and Erza sped away. Iskierkia roared before she flew after them. There was one thing for sure it was time to kick some Eisenwald ass.

 **Next chapter Erza and Willow fight together. XD**


	3. Queen of the Fairies&Dragons

**Erza and Willow help take out the Eisenwald losers along with Lucy!XD**

 **Willow's POV**

The townsfolk of Oshibana eyed Iskierka in awe as she flew ahead towards Oshibana Station. It wasn't everyday you saw a huge dragon flying around so it was a rare sight. Iskierka roared before she landed in front of the station near the large crowd that gathered in front of it. I got off my Aeon's back before she returned to her smaller form.

"I'm need to rest" she said with a dizzy look.

"You did well my friend" I said to her and I sent her to the Aeon World so she could regain her strength. Erza and the others arrived on the magic mobile not long after Iskierka disappeared and Lucy was hanging on to Natsu who was still suffering from his motion sickness. As I walked towards them Erza came upon a station employee and asked him placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her with a questioning look.

"Excuse me what's going on?" she inquired.

"Why would I tell you lady?"

That was a bad move because Erza got annoyed and she punched the lights out of the man before she went over to ask the other workers. Each of them didn't answer her and Erza continued her mission.

"It seems her questioning methods are a little counterproductive" Lucy said.

"Erza has her own way of getting things done" Gray said and he was out of his clothes except for his boxers.

"Gray! Seriously where are your clothes?!" I snapped at my crush with annoyance.

Before Gray could answer Erza approached us.

"The Eisenwald guild is inside let's go"

"Right" Gray and I said in unison.

"So I have to drag this one around?" Lucy asked about Natsu.

"Sorry" Natsu apologized.

I found Gray's clothes on the ground and I snagged them. I tossed them to ice wizard with a blush.

"Put your clothes back on idiot" I said.

Gray muttered something under his breath before he pulled his clothes back and we went into the station. Well we ran into the station was more like it.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but have yet to return, I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces" Erza explained as we continued to run into the station. As we ran numerous unconscious soldiers of the army lay on the floor and I could sense dark magic up ahead.

"They've been wiped out" Happy said.

"They went up against an entire guild of wizards a small group of people like this wouldn't stand a chance" I told Happy. A dark laugh made us stop as entered the room where the Eisenwald members were. On the railing was Erigor also known as the Reaper. He also wielded the element of wind which was bitch against fire.

"Welcome step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies" Erigor greeted us.

"F**k you!" I shouted shooting said Reaper the middle finger.

Gray and Happy moved away from me in fear because when I got mad well you get the picture.

"There's so many of them!" Lucy shouted.

"You fiend!" Erza shouted. "I take it your Erigor?"

Erigor only chuckled darkly.

Lucy set Natsu down on the ground and tried to wake him up.

"Come on Natsu we need you!" Lucy begged.

"Good luck between a train, a magic mobile, and your shaking it's a motion sickness combo" Happy told her.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Hey you" a man with black hair tied back called out. "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor get up!"

So this was the wizard who fought with Natsu on the train huh?

Natsu blinked before he said.

"I know that voice"

"We're not threatened by the likes of you assholes!" I yelled. "Why don't you just spill what you got planned using Lullaby!"

"Oh you haven't heard yet?" Erigor taunted us before he floated in the air.

Erigor flew over to one of the station's speakers.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"Thousands of nosy-on lookers flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action who knows, if I raise the volume loud enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza yelled.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR JUST SICK BASTARD!" I interrupted. Erigor smirked and he looked to me.

"By that hot temper of yours you must be the Queen of Dragons"

The Eisenwald members went bug eyed in fear at the mention of my name.

"Your damn right I'm the Queen of Dragons and you shouldn't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail" I stated.

"Feisty I like you" Erigor stated.

I flashed Wind Boy the bird again before the guy with the black hair bent down and touched the floor. A purple magic circle formed beneath him and shadows traveled through the floor heading towards Lucy. Natsu blocked the attack with a fiery punch sending shadows pieces everywhere.

"Nice timing Natsu!"

"You again?" the shadow wizard stated.

"Eisenwald dude I knew I recognized that voice" Natsu replied with a smirk.

"You're back to normal" Lucy said to Natsu.

"Oh wow looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?"

"These are the guys we have to fight" I answered Natsu.

Natsu punched his fist into his palm.

"Like I said it's a party"

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer you better be ready!" Lucy yelled.

"I leave them to you" Erigor shouted to his fellow guild mates. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!"

Erigor then disappeared.

"He's disappeared!" Happy and Lucy explained.

"Natsu and Gray go after him" Erza told the boys and they looked to her. "If the two of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you I'm leaving him in your hands"

Both boys glared at each other and I turned around.

"WHAT DID ERZA JUST SAY?!"

"AYE!" Gray and Natsu shouted before they scurried off.

"They ran off!"

"They're going after Erigor!"

The shadow wizard and another one decided to go after the boys.

"We'll catch up with them once we finish with the rest of the men here okay?"

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?" Lucy asked in fear.

"We can take these punks down" I reassured Lucy.

"Let's do this" Erza said before she activated her magic. A red magic circle appeared and a sword appeared out of the air and she caught it. My palm then glowed purple and slammed my fist against it.

"Magicians of Darkness!" I shouted.

Two golden lights came out of my magical circle.

"Come forth! Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician and his apprentice appeared on both sides of me. Some of the Eisenwald members had hearts in their eyes when they saw Dark Magician Girl.

"Feel free to smack these fools around you two" I told the Aeons.

"With pleasure" Dark Magician said to me.

I smirked before I took out my katana and at the same time Erza and I were ready to fight. A group of the dark guild came at us and I rushed into the group using my sword to block their attacks and sending some of the members flying into the air. Erza did the same with her sword. Together she and I leapt into the air crying out in challenge and we attacked more Eisenwald members. The members we attacked again went flying into the air landing on the floor with dizzy looks. Three of the Eisenwald wizard's unleashed lightning magic at Erza and myself. Erza leapt into the air while Dark Magician took the blow.

"Thanks man" I praised the Aeon. The magician smirked before he and Dark Magician Girl released their attacks while I went after more Eisenwald wizards. Erza switched out her weapons various times while she fought against the wizards who targeted her.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab!" I heard Lucy shout out. "Cancer!"

A few seconds later the Celestial Spirit Cancer appeared. He resembled a man with crab legs emitting from his back and weird horn things on his head.

He wore a blue stripped long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. He held two scissors in his hands I guess representing his claws.

"You need for me to fight these dudes baby?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Yeah take them out with style" Lucy replied with a smirk.

Eisenwald wizards came towards Cancer and my eyes went wide as I watched as Cancer moved like lightning using his scissors not only to cut hair, but also swords and other weapons.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed.

The wizards who got their hair cut freaked out not believing their eyes. Something then fell on top of them and I burst out laughing.

"That was impressive" Erza praised Lucy.

"Thanks but it was no big deal! Alright I totally scored points with her!"

"That's what you were going for?" Happy questioned.

"However" Erza interrupted. "This crab spirit of yours the way he calls you baby I find it rather insulting"

Lucy looked horrified and she held her hands up to her face ashamed.

"Points unscored"

"Whoa uh Ma'am"

"Lay off Erza Lucy did well with choosing her spirits to help us" I scolded my best friend.

Erza blushed before she focused her attention back to Eisenwald guild.

"There's still too many" I added coming up to Erza's side.

"We're getting low on energy Willow" Dark Magician Girl said from behind me.

"Go and rest I'll summon another to help" I told her and her master looking to the magician Aeons.

They both nodded before they disappeared.

"But we'll wipe them out" Erza said.

Her magic circle glowed beneath her and her armor glowed gold.

"It's time to bring out the big guns" I said as my magic circle appeared in my hand once more. This time it was the color of sky blue.

"Come forth Dragon of Light!" I shouted.

"Whoa what is she summoning now?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"One powerful dragon that's for sure" Happy answered.

My magical circle glowed white and a roar was heard an icy blue dragon shot out of it.

"Behold Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue Eyes was one of my powerful Aeons that I only used in battle if necessary. Blue Eyes roared just as Erza finished her Re-Quip. She stood beside me in her Heavens Wheel armor which was beautiful. Erza floated in the air and a ring of swords appeared around her.

"Now dance my swords!" Erza shouted as her swords moved around her.

"Go Blue Eyes!" I shouted.

My dragon roared before it flew itself forward and started to use its tail and claws to smack away the Eisenwald wizards as though they were flies. At the same Erza unleashed her attack and the swords shot out everywhere hitting many wizards knocking them unconscious. Another wizard leapt into the air activating his lightning magic and was ready to hit Erza when Blue Eyes blocked the attack with its tail.

"Dude that's the Queen of Dragons and the Queen of Fairies don't mess with them!" his companion shouted but it was no use his friend fell unconscious to the floor. Blue Eyes growled and I placed a hand on its head while Erza's glowed gold and she returned to her normal armor.

"Oh man I think I'm in love!" Lucy exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" the wizard yelled before he high tailed it out of the room with smoke behind his hills.

"I imagine he's going to look for Erigor you should follow him" Erza suggested.

"Who me?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Lucy just do it" I told the blonde in a firm voice.

"Whatever you say!" Lucy then ran off. "I don't wanna make you two angry!"

"Stick around I might need you" I told Blue Eyes.

The dragon growled before it disappeared. All my Aeons had the ability to do that. Erza grunted and I caught her before she could fall to her knees.

"You definitely over did it on the magic mobile" I told her.

"Your right I did" she agreed.

"I'll go catch up to find Wind Freak" I told her. "Natsu and Gray most likely got ambushed by those two numbskulls"

"Your right just be careful" Erza stated. "I will warn the people of this town to flee"

"And you be safe too" I told her before I gave her shoulder a pat and I left. I could feel Blue Eyes as I walked through the station sensing where Erigor's magic was. It led me outside to one of the station's balconies and the wind blew my hair. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw the whole station was in a wind barrier.

"What the hell?" I asked to myself.

"So you came to find me Queen of Dragons?"

I turned around to see the Reaper floating in the air in front of me.

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight against the Queen of the Fairies but you are more of a worthy opponent"

"And your point is?"

Erigor smirked before he held out his palm and it glowed purple with a magic circle. I heard Erza yelp and I sensed she was now behind the wind barrier.

"You bastard!" I snapped.

"Now that your friends are out of the way you and I can see who will reign supreme"

Erigor then used his wind magic and a powerful gust punched me in the gut and I felt myself fall out cold.

 **I bet you guys liked to see Blue Eyes appear!  
** **Next chap Erigor vs Willow.**


	4. Willow vs Erigor

**Willow fights against Erigor!**

 **Willow's POV**

"Wake up Queen of Dragons" I heard Erigor say. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was no longer at the train station. I looked around to see I was on the railway that went all the way to Clover. I then saw Erigor smirking evilly at me.

"You really suck" I growled getting to my feet.

"Are you ready to fight me Queen of Dragons or are you ready to admit defeat?"

"F**k you!" I snapped. My hand glowed green and I was ready to bring out another Aeon.

"Dragons of Fire!" I shouted.

A stream of fire came out of the circle and an emerald green dragon appeared in the air above me. Two more dragons appeared one which was Iskierka. The other dragon was blue. These were Iskierka's sisters. The green dragon's name was Terra besides of her green scales,she had golden frills on her neck and on her tail. The blue dragon was Strider. Her frills were dark red and the two sisters had four legs like Iskierka.

"So you summoned three dragons at once?" Erigor taunted. "Impressive move"

Erigor then held up his hand and his circle appeared in its purple color. A fierce wind attack assaulted me and Iskierkia roared in anger as she held her wings up protecting me. I quickly got onto Terra's back and the three dragon sisters took flight. I held onto Terra's neck spikes as Erigor activated another spell and a wind funnel shot in my direction. Actually I should correct that it was freaking tornado. Terra, Iskierka, and Strider didn't get out of the way in time when the tornado hit us. I cursed as I was blown off of Terra's back and I was falling towards the ground beneath the clouds. Strider roared and she turned her body into a nosedive ignoring the pain the tornado was doing to her.

"Just hang on!" Strider shouted at me and she flattened her wings so she could gain speed. It worked because she flew faster towards me and a second later she caught me into her claws and she flew above the clouds and she landed back on the railway alongside Terra and Iskierka. Both sisters were panting because that wind attack had tired them out.

"Damn it I thought you would fall to your death!" Erigor snapped.

"You shouldn't underestimate the bond I share with my Aeons" I taunted Wind Boy. All three dragon sisters took flight and they formed into a perfect triangle.

"You three know what to do" I called to them.

In perfect sync Iskierka, Terra, and Strider opened their mouths and unleashed a wave of fire heading towards Erigor.

"Storm ball!" Erigor shouted conjuring a wind shield to block their attack. Fire and wind collided creating an explosion and I waited for the smoke to clear up. When it did Erigor looked like he got hit by some of the attack. He was panting and some of his skin was burned.

"Although your powers are remarkable I'm afraid you're still no match for me" Erigor called out.

"Yours is too but I'm the strongest one here you creep!"

Erigor smirked before he called out his next attack and his scythe spun creating a fierce whirlwind. The wind hit Iskierka and her sisters and they shrieked in pain.

"Girls!" I shouted to them.

"We're sorry we couldn't take him down for you!" Strider shouted.

"We wish you luck!" Terra added.

"Kick his ass!" Iskierka finished before they disappeared.

"You bastard how dare you hurt them!" I shrieked in anger.

Erigor laughed before he used more of his attack on me. I felt my skin get cut into drawing blood but I stood my ground.

"It's time to end this fight Queen of Dragons! I'm going to put an end to this now!" Erigor laughed. "My soaring phoenix magic rips everything to shreds!"

Erigor then called out his next attack and various magical circles in purple glowed forming into his last attack. I knew this technique was dangerous so I had to summon two more Aeons to help me.

"Goodbye Queen of Dragons!" Erigor shouted before his wind attack was unleashed. I went flying into the thanks to the wind and I landed against the railway with a thud.

"I'm surprised you can still have the strength to fight me" Erigor stated. "Especially after an attack like that, after I play a melody of the Lullaby for those old guild fools they will be joining you in eternal rest"

"That's enough!" I shouted as I punched the railway in anger and I got to my feet making Erigor be caught off guard. "All you talk about is that stupid flute!"

I then threw off my sleeveless shirt and tied it around my waist.

"If you want to kill the guild masters than you need to survive this round"

"Impossible how are you even standing?!" Erigor demanded.

I smirked before two magic circles came to life in my palms the same coloring as before when I summoned Blue Eyes. Two more roars cried out and a second later three Blue Eyes White Dragon Aeons hovered in the air above me.

"These three dragons are one of the strongest Aeons I own so be ready"

"Wait a second!" Erigor shouted.

"Go you three White Lighting!"

At once all three of my Blue Eyes opened their mouths and white light formed in them. Then at the same time they unleashed their attack and it formed into one in a wave. The wave shot past Erigor's wind and it hit dead on. The Reaper went flying into the air before he landed face first into the railway face first.

"Oh hell yeah!" I shouted.

My three dragons roared in agreement and they disappeared now ready to rest back in the Aeon World. I walked over to where Erigor was and I pulled him out of the railroad and gave him a sucker punch in the face.

"THAT'S FOR HURTING MY AEONS EARLIER YOU BASTARD!" I snapped and Erigor now had a red cheek and bleeding lip.

"Willow!" Lucy shouted and I turned to see the magic mobile pull up.

"Hey guys I just finished kicking Wind Boy's butt" I told them as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza came out. I noticed the shadow wizard was beat up and he was shocked that I managed to defeat Erigor.

"I'm proud of you" Erza said as Lucy supported her. Gray noticed I was beat up and he rushed over to me. He brought me into a hug which caught me off guard.

"Don't scare me like that again" he stated.

I blushed before I wrapped my arms around.

"She loves you" Happy teased.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Gray and I snapped as we pulled apart.

Gray surprise, surprise was without his shirt again.

"Anyway well done Willow thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now, while we're here we should stop by the guild masters conference to tell them what happened and ask how we should properly depose of the Lullaby flute"

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover" Happy agreed.

Suddenly the magic mobile leapt into the air and it had shadow hands surrounding it.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray demanded.

"Lullaby's mine now you shouldn't have let your guard down flies"

Kage then drove off with the Lullaby with him heading towards Clover. My eyes went wide along with Lucy's, Natsu's, and Gray's. Our mouths were gaping too.

"That jerk!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's the thanks for saving his life?!" Lucy demanded.

"After him!" Erza finished.

 **Awww!  
Gotta love the Gray and Willow moments. They need a shipping name so let me know in a review!**


	5. Lullaby's Demise

**Willow and the gang take on Lullaby minus Lucy. Also Gray and Willow share a sweet moment towards the of the chapter.**

 **Willow's POV**

In order to get to Clover as soon as possible I summoned another one of Aeons and it was Red Eyes again. Everyone flew on his back and the whole way to Clover Natsu got his motion sickness. During the flight some of my strength returned after I kicked Erigor's ass. When the five of us reached Clover it was nightfall and we now saw Kage holding the Lullaby flute close to his lips. Master Makarov stood in front of him waiting for him to play it but Kage seemed to be hesitating.

"There he is" Gray stated.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Master!" Erza finished.

Suddenly Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild came out of nowhere and he held a finger to his lips. Gray, Lucy, and Natsu freaked out when he appeared out of nowhere. Master Bob sadly was overweight and he liked to dress like a woman.

"Shh we're just about to get to the good part" he said to us.

"Well aren't you boys yummy so adorable" Bob said and he went over to Gray and Nastu.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy inquired.

"Master Bob" Erza answered and Bob heard us.

"Erza, Willow, you two really looked filled out" Bob said to us.

"And you still like to cross dress" I replied with a smirk.

"You mean to tell me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?" Lucy asked shuddering.

Kage was about to place the Lullaby to his lips and Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I had enough standing around not doing anything. But before anything could happen Bob held back both boys.

"Can you guys keep it down over there we're about to get to the good part" another master from another guild stated.

Kage still didn't move and I saw Lullaby's three eyes glowing purple. Master Makarov started to talk to Kage and the rest of us watched. What Master Makarov said got through to Kage and he dropped Lullaby.

"Oh thank gods" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

Kage went to his knees surrendering. All of us then ran towards Master Makarov.

"Master!" Erza shouted.

Our master turned and his eyes widened when he saw us coming over to him.

"How did you kids end up in Clover?" he asked.

"Master Makarov" Erza began before she drew Makarov's tiny body into a hug. "Your words moved me so deeply it almost drew me to tears"

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one" Gray said.

An evil laugh suddenly interrupted what everyone was doing.

"I have grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics"

My eyes went bug eyed because the flute was emitting purple smoke and a second later a very large purple magical circle appeared in the sky.

"I can no longer hold back I shall come forth to devour you myself!"

Lullaby's flute form disappeared and something large grew. A few minutes later Lullaby stood above us as a giant monster and my jaw dropped. I mean the damn thing had two arms and legs, the three eyes, and a mouth. Its three eyes glowed their evil purple at us.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!" Lullaby shouted.

"It's so big!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"What is that thing? Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage exclaimed not believing his eyes.

"We're in a pickle" Bob added.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref" Goldmine suggested.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy demanded her voice shaking.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh" I explained. "It's forbidden black magic, living magic, its Zeref's specialty"

"Living magic?"

"Who's Zeref?" Gray asked after Erza. "Some ancient wizard?"

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known" Bob answered. "He was very powerful in his day but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again"

Lullaby then looked down to us with amusement in its eyes.

"Now then" it said. "Which one of these delectable souls should I dine on first?"

"NOT ME!" I snapped.

"Delectable huh?" Natsu growled. He then turned to Gray. "Do you really think souls are that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray growled.

"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy added.

"Natsu and Gray get everyone to a safe place" Erza stated turning to look at the two boys.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu told her.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us" Gray added.

"JUST F**KING DO IT!" I interrupted as a fiery background appeared behind me as I shot both boys a death glare.

"AYE! AYE!" the two of them said in unison as they ran off.

"Another bad Happy impression" Lucy said with a sigh.

The army had also come to help with the Lullaby situation. Lullaby heard one soldier mock it and it turned to them in annoyance. It opened its mouth and a purple magical circle appeared in front of it and unleashed a blast. The blast was intense because it exploded with a bang making the ground shake and I turned away so I wouldn't get blinded by the light. When it cleared my jaw dropped when I saw a part of a mountain was gone and the army retreated. Lullaby then turned back to us.

"I have no need for those pathetic humans, I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, bring it on big guy!" Natsu shouted challenging it.

"Good luck!" the guild masters shouted from behind us. Lufcy was a good distanced away too. Lullaby's eyes glowed before it roared and another purple magical circle appeared above it. The ground shook and I stood my ground ready to take this bastard down.

"Ready?" Erza asked to Gray, Natsu, and I.

"Oh yeah" Natsu and Gray replied.

I smirked before I leapt off the ground first with the others following. My sky blue magical circle appeared in my palm and I shouted.

"Dragons of Light!" I cried.

The magical circle flew from my hand and grew larger. Two roars filled the night air as two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons shot out of the circle. I leapt into the air and landed on one of my dragon's back and it took flight. Erza transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor and she attacked Lullaby first. It roared in anger and both my dragons flew forward slamming their bodies against it.

"Ice Make Lance" I heard Gray say. His ice magic came to life and out of his magical circle came the ice lances. They hit Lullaby on its front and it shrieked in pain. Natsu then slammed his fist into his hand and activated his fire magic. He leapt into the air with his flames in his fist.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer punched Lullaby in the face and now it was my turn.

"White Lightning!"

At my command both my dragons opened their jaws and white light formed in them. In perfect sync their attacks were unleashed and they formed into one powerful beam of light. The attack hit Lullaby in the chest and again it shrieked in pain. The four of us each made another round with our attacks and it was starting to take its toll on Lullaby.

"You are making me angry!" Lullaby snarled before it swung its arm forward and we all dodged the assault.

"Willow!" Natsu shouted.

"Got it!" I shouted.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled unleashing his technique.

"Boys now!" I shouted.

My dragons released another round of White Lightning and it combined with Natsu's fire. Together our attacks hit Lullaby in the back.

"Take that you rotten piece of wood!" I taunted.

Lullaby roared again before it lifted its head up into the air and the magical circle was gone.

"Oh S**t" I said realizing Lullaby was about to play its lethal song.

Lullaby roared and as it did nearby plants and grass were dying.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" Lullaby taunted and it placed held its hand in the other and it was about to play its song. The ground continued to shake and I waited for the damn thing to play its melody. However nothing came out in a song just worn out notes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't understand why can't I play my melody of death?!" Lullaby shrieked.

"It must be because all of those attacks" Kage pointed out.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it totally messed up its sound, all that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper"  
Lullaby was sweat dropping in shock and it was funny to see.

"Yeah, flutes are pretty lame to begin with"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!" Lullaby snarled in annoyance before it kicked a mountain. It then turned to us with its eyes glowing.

"Gray!" I shouted.

Gray activated his ice magic and it formed into a shield just as Lullaby unleashed a flame attack at Lucy and the guild masters.

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby shouted.

But Lullaby's fire attack was being absorbed my Natsu. When Natsu finished eating the flames Lullaby swung its fist forward. Natsu dodged the attack and ran up Lullaby's body before he leapt into the air. Erza transformed into her Blackwing Armor and I commanded my dragons to take flight higher into the sky and they obeyed. Gray used his ice magic to form into an icy saucer that cut through Lullaby's midsection and Erza used her sword to cut at Lullaby's face.

"Natsu! Willow!" Erza shouted.

"Now!" Gray added.

As Natsu slammed his fiery fists together to form into a giant fireball both my dragons opened their mouths once more and unleashed their White Lighting attack.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as he threw his fireball into the White Lightning attack. Together the fire mixed with my dragons attack and it formed into a fiery stream and it hit Lullaby dead on target. Lullaby shrieked again before it fell backwards and disappeared forming into a giant light beam into the sky. When the light beam disappeared shiny particles of magic came down to the ground. I got off of my Blue Eyes back when it landed on the ground. I gave both of my dragons a kiss before they disappeared back to the Aeon void.

"Nice work Willow!" Natsu said suddenly hugging me.

"Gah Natsu I can't breathe!" I yelled because his bear hug was tight.

"Get your hands off her" Gray snarled pushing Natsu off of me.

"DON'T FIGHT NOW!" I snapped at the two of them.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray replied.

I then turned around and my paled because the conference hall was completely destroyed. Erza saw what I was looking at and she paled. The boys had different reactions.

"We really made a mess this time huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"Shut up hothead" I told Natsu.

Master Makarov had a ghost come out of him and Erza chased after him. Gray just played it cool like he always did.

"You guys trying to catch somebody? I'll do it for ya"

"You're the one we're after!" one of the master's snapped.

"Oh that's right!" Natsu stated with glee.

And this was how our mission with the Eisenwald Guild ended with us being chased out of Clover by some angry residents and guild masters.

 **Back in Magnolia**

"Hey gorgeous!" Xander greeted coming over to Lucy and drawing her into him. Lucy blushed and I quickly went over to my womanizing brother and dragged him away from the Celestial Wizard. We made it back to Magnolia a couple of days ago and as soon as we got back Natsu and Erza had their fight. But before anything good could happen it was interrupted by a messenger from the Magic Council. Thanks to Fairy Tail destroying the conference hall in Clover, Erza got arrested. Of course that was just a set-up and Natsu being the f**king idiot he was went after her.

"Now you sit here and don't move" I told my brother placing him at a table.

"Gah your no fun" Xander muttered.

"Oh sure I am little brother" I teased him. "I just don't want you to make Lucy uncomfortable"

"She likes me paying attention to her!" Xander snapped.

This earned my twin a smack on the head and everyone eyed me in fear.

"Now behave yourself" I told him before I went over to the bar and ordered a drink from Mira.

"You really don't need to be so hard on Xander, Willow" Master Makarov stated to me as he smoked his pipe.

"When he's out of line I need to" I replied as Mira brought me my drink and I took a swig. The master chuckled before he continued on with his pipe.

"Hey Willow" I turned to see Gray approaching me.

"What's up?" I asked.

Immediately I could tell he was nervous about something because his heart was pounding and I could smell his nervousness.

"Uh can we talk in private?" he asked starting to blush slightly.

"Yeah" I replied before I paid Mira for the drink and I took it with me to where Gray wanted to talk in private. He actually chose the library and it was empty.

"So what's got you all nervous?" I teased the ice wizard.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight" Gray replied.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yeah" Gray answered. "I've been wanting to for awhile but things have been busy"

"I could use a relaxing evening" I answered Gray with a smirk.

Gray breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

"There's this new coffee place in town I've been wanting to try is that alright?"

"Sounds like a plan" I answered him.

I knew what which coffee place he was talking about since I had been there twice already.

"Alright I'll meet you there at six"

I nodded and watched him leave. It was a good thing Gray left first because when I left the library I was ambushed my Erza.

"So did he ask you out?" she teased.

"Are you spying on me or what?!" I exclaimed.

"Xander was the one who eavesdropped" Erza said pointing to my brother. I shot my brother a glare and he flashed me an evil smirk.

"I'm going to kick his ass later" I hissed before I turned to Erza. "But yes Gray did ask me out and I said yes"

"Well you have a good time" Erza said.

But she had a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"NOT YOU TOO!" I yelled at her.

I then punched her armor in annoyance and she pushed me backwards with her hand on my face. She and I did this all the time when it came to teasing one another.

 **Later.**

I chose to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots that went well with my blue sleeveless vest and black undershirt. I didn't wear my bandana and my hair was down. I wore my favorite garnet earring studs and around my neck I had a sword pendant that had a dragon intertwined on it. Gray was outside of the shop waiting for me. He was wearing the same getup from before. He blushed when he saw me.

"You look really nice" he said as I came up to him.

"Thanks and I'm glad you chose to keep your clothes on" I teased him.

"Well we are out in public" Gray replied with a smirk. He then offered his arm out to me and I took it before we went inside. When Gray saw the various selections on the menu he had a hard time deciding what he wanted to have. I chose to have a frappucino which was like milkshake only it was much better. I had eaten dinner not long ago so I didn't need anything else. Gray ended up choosing the same thing I got with a slice of some cheesecake. There was a patio outside we could sit overlooking the canal that flowed through this part of Magnolia.

"This taste's different" Gray said taking a sip of his frapp. "But's its good"

"I'm addicted to them and try to get one at least every other week" I told him.

"I can see why you try not to get them all the time" Gray replied with a smirk.

I snorted and I took a quick slurp of my frapp.

"So are you going to go on another job soon?" I asked.

"In a few more days that whole Lullaby thing wore me out" Gray replied placing a bite of cheesecake into his mouth.

"I think it left us all drained" I agreed.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragons of yours are pretty powerful" Gray said.

"Their one of the strongest monsters in the Aeon world amongst others" I explained. "They are picky when it comes to choosing their master and they had rejected many potential masters before I met them"

"Well you're the right fit that's why they chose you" Gray stated with a smirk.

I felt by face turn red at his compliment.

"Your ice magic is beautiful" I told him.

Gray flushed red a little bit before replying.

"Thanks"

He then closed his palm and I saw his ice magic form in his palm. When he opened his hand an icy figurine of a Blue Eyes White Dragon looked back at me.

"Incredible"

Gray smirked before placing the figurine into my hand and to my surprise it didn't feel cold.

"It won't melt I used a spell so that wouldn't happen it's yours"

"Thanks" I replied admiring the beauty of the ice sculpture he gave me.

We went on to discuss other things one which was discussing Xander hitting on poor Lucy. We left the coffee shop after we were out of things to talk about. Gray walked me back to my house and when I was about to unlock the front door I decided to have the guts to invite him in.

"Uh do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"If your alright with it" Gray replied.

I nodded and I unlocked the front door. The house I lived was two stories and it was pretty nice for a place that cost 80,000 jewel a month.

"Nice place and it's close to the guild too" Gray said admiring the living room.

"I guess you never been here before huh?" I asked him.

"Nope" Gray replied.

I was about to reply when I realized the ice wizard smelled like sweat and other things.

"You need to take a shower" I growled at him. "I can smell your sweat from here"

"BUT THAT WOULDN"T BE RIGHT!" he protested turning red.

"I have another bathroom with a shower that my guests use when they stay over Gray so calm down" I told him.

"Oh okay I just don't want to make you uncomfortable that's all"

"Look if you want to stay the night that's fine" I offered.

Gray's face went even redder and I waved a hand.

"You can sleep in the guest room so don't freak out" I told him.

"Alright if you're okay with it" Gray said and a second later his clothes were gone and he stood only in his boxers.

"WAIT TILL YOUR IN THE BATHROOM BEFORE YOU STRIP!" I shouted.

Gray looked down and he freaked out before he high tailed it to the guest room and shut the door behind him. I shook my head and grabbed his clothes and put them in the washing machine so they could be washed in the morning. As I passed the guess room I could hear the shower running and I tried hard not to imagine Gray in it.

"Gods I'm a pervert" I muttered before I went up the stairs to my room. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on white sleeping shorts with an ice blue tank top to match. I fished around in the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of clean boxers. Xander for some reason decided to buy them in case I ever had male company stay the night. My brother always was the twin who had perverted thoughts more than I did. The boxers were dark blue and they didn't have designs on them. I hurried back downstairs and made sure Gray was still in the before I entered and placed them on the bed. I was quick to leave before Gray came out of the shower.

I turned off the rest of the lights in the house before grabbing a bottle of water and headed back to my room. My Blue Eyes sculpture was on the nightstand under the lamp. I opened the book I had left off before I went on the Eisenwald mission and started to read. I got so absorbed into the book I didn't see Gray leaning against the doorway. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was wearing the boxers I left for him.

"What the heck are you doing up here?!" I exclaimed.

Gray only smirked before coming over to me.

"Whoa Gray what are you?"

But before I could finish the ice wizard covered my mouth with his in a mind blowing kiss. My eyes widened because this was my first kiss and it was from Gray. I blushed before I closed my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting him to hold me close to his beautifully built body. I could tell Gray had wanted to do this for awhile now and he was enjoying it as much as I was. The kiss lasted for another minute before we broke apart for air.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Gray replied to me.

"So you feel the same way towards me?" I asked.

"Yes I do but if you're not ready for this I understand" he stated.

"No it's not that" I answered. I then felt tears well in my eyes and Gray became concerned.

"What is it Willow?" he asked softly as he sat next to me on the bed.

"I don't want to take advantage of you because you may not be my true mate" I said to him.

Gray didn't say anything but his actions spoke for him.

He drew me into his lap and he held me close to him in a hug.

"I know you would never hurt me on purpose" he stated. "Just please let me express how I feel towards you just this once and I'm not referring to intimacy"

I actually snorted at that comment and I pressed my lips against his. This might be the only time I could express how I felt for him and I was going to take advantage of that. Gray gently pushed me beneath him so he could be on top of me. His tongue entered my mouth to dance with mine. My body felt like it was on fire and my inner wolf was howling in pleasure in my mind. Gray intertwined his right hand into my left one as the kiss became more passionate.

When he removed his lips from mine it earned him a snarl and he chuckled before he kissed the top of my breasts. My hands went to his muscular arms and I held onto them while Gray gently nipped into my throat with a love bite. When he was done teasing my neck his lips came upon mine again for one last kiss. Again it was mind blowing and as it continued a tear slid down my face. Finally Gray pulled away and he kissed the tear away from my face. He then got onto the other side of me and he took me into his arms.

"Let me hold you" he said.

I nodded and I slid my body closer to his. When I closed my eyes I felt Gray kiss my forehead before the two of us fell asleep.

 **Awwww!  
Their not together yet but it won't be long till they are. Next arc Galluna Island.**


	6. The Cursed Island

**Enter the Galuna Island Arc!**

 **Willow's POV**

"I can't believe Natsu was such an idiot to grab an S-Class quest" I told Gray as the two of us entered the beautiful port town of Hargeon.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest that idiot is always trying to show off" Gray stated.

Gray and I volunteered to find Natsu and Happy and bring them back to the guild. I was an S-Class wizard so the mission might be easier for me than Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. Gray and I went down to the docks and searched various piers to find said hothead. Finally we found them talking to a boatmen and I smirked at Gray who returned the favor.

 _"We found you"_ Gray and I said unison

Both Lucy and Natsu quickly turned around getting scared out of their wits.

"It's Gray and Willow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu demanded at us.

"Gramps find out about your hair brained scheme and sent us to bring you back" Gray answered.

"Why?!" Natsu inquired. "We're not in danger yet!"

"If you guys come back now you might avoid getting kick out of the guild" I told Natsu and Lucy. "Be lucky it wasn't Erza who came with us"  
At the mention of my best friends's name Natsu and Lucy paled in fear.

"I don't care I'm going on this S-Class quest" Natsu said to us.

"Man your way out of your league here just come home" Gray said before he got scared. "When Erza finds out about this she's going to be so angry"

"Uh oh" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy said in unison.

Happy then flew over to Gray and landed on his shoulder.

"Please Gray you gotta save me! I told them it was a bad idea but they forced me to come along"

"YOUR ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy snapped at Happy in annoyance.

"I'm going regardless I have to prove my power to Erza" Natsu said to Gray.

"Master ordered us to bring you home! I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!" Gray snapped before he summoned a blue magical circle into his palm and ice formed in it. "Don't make me hurt you buddy!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Natsu yelled as his fire magic sparked to life.

"Enough!" I shouted making everyone jump. I grab Natsu and Gray by the scruff of their shirt collars and crashed their heads together. After their heads met with a bang the two of them fell to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see the boatman as did the others.

"Are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah" Natsu replied.

"Well maybe"

"Not going to happen!" Gray growled nursing the welt I had given him.

The boatman was quiet before he said pointing to his boat.

"Get in"

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock

"No way!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu smirked evilly before he gave Gray a kick to the guy. The ice wizard was knocked out and Natsu threw him over his shoulder.

"There you go we're ready when you are sir" Natsu said to the boatmen.

"You sure we should bring Gray and Willow with us?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Natsu said before he threw his fist forward and he punched my stomach hard enough to stun me. I swore before I fell unconscious too.

 **Later.**

"I can't believe you knocked me out Natsu!" I yelled at the Fire Dragon Slayer. He was leaning over the boat dealing with his motion sickness. Gray was tied up while I wasn't. It was too late to turn back since we were already on the open ocean heading towards the island. It was now nightfall and I had no doubt we would be getting to the island soon.

"This is your fault too buddy" Gray growled at the boatman. "Why did you decide to let us on?"

The boatman turned to us.

"The name is Bobo and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island" Bobo explained. "I had to flee though I just couldn't take it anymore, I should warn you tragedy befalls anyone who steps on the island there's no avoiding it that is unless you are able to lift the curse"

Bobo then lifted his cloak away to reveal a demon's arm that took the place of his human left one.

"This demon's curse"

"Whoa your arm what happened to it?" Gray asked not believing his eyes.

"Is that the curse?"

"I think there might be more to it" I stated folding my arms.

Bobo was quiet before he looked on ahead and I turned to see what he was looking at. Up ahead was Galuna Island and it didn't look cursed but then again I would need to be on the island to make that call. The mountain top for some reason was glowing. I turned around and my jaw dropped seeing that Bobo was gone.

"Where the heck did he go?!" I exclaimed.

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked.

"Who bloody knows" I said pulling Natsu away from the side of the boat. Suddenly the water beneath the boat started to get unstable and I turned at the same time Gray did.

"Uhh Lucy!" Gray shouted.

Lucy turned to see the large tsunami about to crash into our boat.

"Everyone don't panic and just hold on!" Gray shouted just as the massive wave hit. We all went flying into the water and the next thing I knew I was out cold. When I woke the sun was shining above me and I sat up to see I was on a beach. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were on the beach too starting to wake up. I went over to Gray and used my claws to free him from the ropes Natsu used to bind him.

"Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu shouted in glee.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore" Lucy added.

"I wouldn't call that lucky" Gray stated.

"Look we're here so let's quit talking and find the village" I finished standing to my feet. After a quick discussion the four of us began to look for the village. We looked around for hours but we managed to find the village after sunset. We came upon a fort that had a huge wooden gate and a "Keep Out" sign on it.

"Well we found the village" Gray stated the obvious. "Now what?"

"Check out that gate" Natsu added. "When they say keep out they mean it"

"Anyone home?!" Lucy shouted. "We came here to help you!"

No one answered and Natsu smirked holding a fist up.

"Let's bust in"

"NO WAY!" Lucy and I exclaimed at him.

"Who goes there?!"

We looked up to see two lookouts over the gate.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy answered.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!"

"Sorry it was just a mix up with the paper work!" Gray replied.

"Let me see your emblems right now!"

Natsu's emblem was on his right upper arm while Lucy's was on her hand. I blushed when Gray lifted up his shirt to show the navy blue emblem on his chest and I showed mine where it was above my elbow.

"They're here! They're really here!"

The gate then opened and Happy said.

"It's like walking into a monster's giant mouth"

"Are you trying to freak us out?!" I snapped at Happy.

We walked into the gate and we were greeted by a small man all dressed up. I take it he had to be the village chief.

"I am Moka the village chief, on behalf of everyone here I welcome you, pleasantries aside de there's something you must see" he then turned to his people. "Now my people"

At his command everyone removed their cloaks and my eyes widened to see that each villager had some kind of demon disfigurement on them.

"Oh wow your sideburns!" Natsu shouted.

I gave Natsu a smack on the head and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse not even the animals have been spared" Moka explained.

"Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors young man but they all agree that no such disease exists you see our symptoms began the same time when the moon fell under an evil spell"

"What kind of spell?" Lucy inquired.

"Since ancient times this island had absorbed the light of the moon causing to glow almost as beautiful as the moon it's self, however several years ago the moon's color began to change and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island"

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked.

The moon suddenly peeked from behind a cloud and Happy shouted.

"It's coming out from behind the clouds!"

Sure enough the moon was purple and it was actually very pretty.

"It really is purple" Lucy said.

"Man that's creepy looking" Gray added.

"It's the curse" Moka said. "Now stay back the change is about to begin"

Moka then growled and everyone started to change.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes as the villagers and Moka were turning into demons.

 _I think there's more to this than we're seeing_ my wolf said to me.

 _I think your right_ I agreed with her.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you" Moka said to us.

"Oh man you guys look so cool!" Natsu yelled.

I gave Natsu another smack on the head which made Gray and Lucy back away from me.

"Anyway as you have witnessed whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form if it isn't a curse what else could it possibly be?"

Some of the villagers were crying and I felt bad for them.

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen, however there are some poor souls who can longer switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds, the fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we had no choice but put them to death"

"But they may change back someday" Natsu argued.

"If we wait for that happen the monsters will surely kill us all we've tried capturing them, but they always broke free, it's no use, once it takes hold there is no way to save them, I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son"

Moka then pulled out a picture and on I recognized the boatman. Lucy was about to say that Bobo was seen yesterday but Gray made her be quiet. Moka then bowed his head.

"Please lift this evil curse from our island, if this goes on any longer we may fall victim to it, we'll die"

"We're not going to let that happen" I reassured Moka.

"Yeah we can fix his" Natsu agreed.

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted the moon must be wiped from the sky"

 **Afterwards.**

Moka gave us a hut to stay in and I was already out of my clothes and in my pj's.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy" Happy said eying it outside.

"Hurry and close the window you heard what the chief said we have to stay out of the moonlight" Lucy stated.

"I think there's more to it than that" I told everyone. "Both my inner wolf and I think there's a reason why the villagers took demon forms"

"I'm not sure about this job guys" Natsu stated from the chair he sat in.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"That would screw up the tides and stuff" I added. "Also when the moon is at its fullest my powers as a wolf shifter are at their strongest"

"I wonder how many punches it will take! You think I can handle it?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray and I shouted in unison.

"Don't be an idiot dude" I told Natsu.

"Natsu there is no wizard alive strong enough to do that" Lucy said.

"We can do some investigating in the morning I'm tired" I growled.

"Yeah me too" Gray said and I felt my face turn red when I saw him taking his clothes off.

"Warn us when you're about to strip!" I snapped at him.

I then went to the mat where I was sleeping and it was next to Gray's. It wasn't long when I feel asleep and I was having some weird dream.

 _I was standing on Tenrou Island which was a sacred place where the S-Class Wizard trials sometimes took place. But I was by myself and my clothes were ripped to shreds. I only had a red bra on and a long black skirt. In front of me was the largest dragon I had ever seen. Its scales were black as night and it had blue swirl markings._

" _So we meet Queen of Dragons"_ _the black dragon said to me._

 _"Who are you? Why have you come here?!" I demanded._

 _"I have come for you"_

 _The black dragon was definitely male and I could sense it was a powerful creature._

 _"I am Acnologia the Dragon King" Acnologia continued. "For centuries I have waited to find the perfect female to have at my side"_

 _"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not a dragon shifter" I told Acnologia._

 _"But you summon dragon Aeons and that makes you the perfect mate for me"_

 _"Not a chance in hell!" I yelled._

 _Acnologia gave a dark chuckle before he bent his huge head down and he used his tail to bring me towards him. I remained still as he sniffed my body and after he finished sniffing his blue tongue licked me._

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed waking up.

"You alright?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah just a bad dream" I told him.

"I know how to calm you down" Gray replied before he got off of his mat. He climbed into mine and wrapped his arms around me. My face turned red feeling safe in his arms. Gray kissed my forehead before the two of us fell asleep. I didn't have anymore dreams with that black dragon and before I knew it morning had arrived. We had a quick breakfast before leaving the village to investigate. Lucy summoned her clock celestial spirit so she could sit inside it. The island was beautiful and for once I was glad I came with Gray on this mission.

"So what's new?" Iskierka asked appearing at my shoulder.

"Just another job only this time it's an S-Class"

"YOU'RE KIDDING AND WHY ARE LUCY, NATSU, GRAY, AND HAPPY HERE? THEY'RE NOT S-CLASS WIZARDS?!" Iskierkia demanded.

"We hear you Iskierka" Gray said.

I rolled my eyes at his comment before I stopped when I felt the ground was shaking. Immediately I turned around just as the boys did. We all went bug eyed as a huge rat in a maid's outfit looked back us.

"What are you waiting for beat it up you guys! She yells frantically" the clock spirit said.

Gray activated his magic and said.

"Ice Make Shield"

The giant rat then hissed out some foul smelling attack. Iskierka and I held our noses just as Lucy's spirit disappeared. Lucy and Happy held their noses and we all started to run for it. The giant rat unleashed more of its smelly breath attack until Gray turned around and shouted.

"Ice Make Floor!"

He then slammed his hands into the ground making the ground turn into ice. The rat lost its balance and it fell.

"You should have done that in the first place" Natsu told Gray.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray told him in annoyance.

"Hey look" Iskierka said using her claws to point behind us.

Up ahead was some kind of temple.

"It's some kind of building" Lucy said.

"More like a temple let's go check it out" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Natsu agreed.


	7. Deliora&Lyon

**Willow's POV**

"Ow that f**king hurt" I growled as we landed in an underground cavern. When we entered the temple to investigate Natsu thought it was a good idea to stomp on the floor and it gave away underneath our feet. I helped Gray and Lucy to their feet while Natsu ran off. That was the typical thing Natsu Dragneel liked to do. We found Natsu standing in front of something encased with ice. My eyes went wide when I saw it was a huge demon. Gray's eyes went wide in horror as did Lucy's. But the look Gray had on his face showed something else. He knew what this demon was.

"That's impossible" the ice wizard said in horror. "It's Deliora! But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

"Gray calm down" I told my crush placing a hand onto his shoulder. His body was shaking in anger.

"You seen this thing before?" Natsu asked.

I took Gray's hand into mine and I squeezed it. Gray took a few deep breaths as Lucy asked.

"Can you tell us about it?"

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction"

"Demon of Construction?"

"Destruction" Happy corrected him.

"But why is it here?" Gray asked again. "It doesn't make any sense"

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps was heard and we all went to find a place to hide. We poked our heads up from our hiding spot and saw two male wizards entering the cave. One was shirtless wizard with black tattoos on his body and the other was fully dressed with blue hair that stood up.

"The voices seem to be coming down here" the blue haired wizard said. "I hate being awake during the day so Toby were you exposed to the Moon Drip you got those pointy ears"

"I already told you their a fashion statement you jerk!" the wizard with the dog ears snapped in anger.

"Calm down I was just teasing you" the blue haired wizard replied.

"You don't have to be so mean about it" Toby growled.

I wondered what they meant about Moon Drip. The two wizards came to a stop in front of the frozen demon and a female with pink hair joined them.

"Yuka. Toby, something terrible has happened"

"What is it now Sherry?" Yuka demanded.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad"

"Your moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby snapped.

"She's not a rat, she's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us, she is love"

"Oh brother" I muttered to Iskierkia.

"It's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again and this makes me so sad, this news will displease the Cold Emperor, we should get rid of them before he finds out, yes we must find them before the moon's first light"

"Agreed" Yuka said.

Toby only growled.

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live, we'll give them the gift of eternal rest, we'll give them love"

"You're talking about death right?" Toby asked.

"Man this chick's obsession with love is weird" I told Iskierkia. She nodded before she and Happy took flight and a second later the sounds of moving rocks got the attention of Yuka, Sherry, and Toby. They hurried off and we waited until the coast was clear before we came out of hiding.

"Nice work you two" I praised Iskieria and Happy.

"Come on we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them"

"Not yet" Lucy stated turning to Natsu. "We still need to do some investigating"

"Man this job keeps getting more and more complicated" Natsu muttered folding his arms across his chest.

 **Later.**

It turned out that Deliora had been the one who slaughtered Gray's village on the Northern Continent. Everyone in his village including his parents were killed. Gray had been the only survivor and he had been found by an ice wizard named Ur. Ur took Gray into her care and taught him the ways of Maker Magic. Then one day when Deliora was on a rampage in another village, Ur sacrificed herself to seal Deliora away. Her body became the very ice that sealed the demon within in it.

And now someone obviously had plans to free it. So it was decided that all of us would wait until night fell and see what the moonlight did because Gray seemed to think Deliora and the curse were connected. Natsu was already sound asleep and Gray sat on a nearby rock looking at Deliora. Lucy had brought out another one of her celestial spirits Lyra. While Lyra sang I changed into my wolf form and sat down next to Gray. When we shifted to our wolf forms Xander and I had white fur. I noticed Gray was crying and I put my head into his lap. Gray placed a hand against my furry head and stroked it. However his tears still fell and I put my body into his lap and licked away the tears with my tongue. I then fell asleep in the ice wizard's lap and remained like that until I felt the ground shake. I perked my head up and got off of Gray and returned to my human form. Above the frozen Deliora a purple magical circle appeared and the others got to their feet.

"It's a beam of light" Iskierkia said coming to my shoulder.

"Shining down from the ceiling" Natsu added.

"But why is it purple?" Gray inquired.

"It's the moonlight" I answered.

The moonlight shined down on the demon and I realized it was some kind of ritual.

"Gray this is ritual magic whoever is casting it wants to melt the ice" I explained.

"SAY WHAT?!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"We need to find out where this ritual is" Gray said and we all took off from the cave. We climbed up a set of stairs that led up to an upper level of the temple. We saw another magical circle and decided to continue forward to find out where the ritual was. We made it to the roof of the temple and we saw a bunch of robed wizards performing the ritual.

"What kind of ritual is this?" Lucy asked.

"It's a spell called Moon Drip" Lyra explained appearing next to Lucy.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding the demon underground so they can resurrect it" Lyra continued.

"What?"

"They can't!" Gray said. "The ice used in an Iced Shell can't be melted" Gray stated.

"I hate to say it but that's not entirely true while the Iced Shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drop focused on the Moon's energy can break any magical spell"

"Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray snapped.

"I think what the islanders believe is a curse against may actually be side effects of the Moon Drip, concentrated moon energy can contaminate their body I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it"

"I'll make them pay" Natsu growled.

I elbowed Natsu in the face because someone was coming to the ceremony. A man dressed with a helmet and cape headed towards the ceremony with Yuka, Toby, and Sherry. We eyed them in interest and overheard their conversation. When the man under the helmet spoke Gray's eyes widened. He knew who this guy was?!

It was then I sensed this wizard wielded ice magic too. When the Cold Emperor said that the villagers had to be killed Natsu had enough.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business! It's not the villagers, we're the intruders your after!" Natsu shouted making his presence known. To prove his point Natsu hissed out some flames.

"Looks like are covers are blown" I said standing next to Natsu.

Sherry saw our emblems and she said.

"I know that mark they're from Fairy Tail!"

"Interesting those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help" Yuka added.

"Don't worry about them go eradicate the village" the Cold Emperor.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy!

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed before he ran forward. Gray suddenly appeared beside Natsu running towards the Cold Emperor.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray shouted leaping into the air and activating his ice magic. He slammed his hands onto the ground forming pillars of ice that headed towards the Cold Emperor. He leapt into the air and he used his magic .When he landed on the ground a similar move like Gray's did appeared on the floor and both attacks collided with one another before the ice shattered.

"So he's like you an ice wizard" I told Gray coming up to his side.

"Lyon" Gray growled. "How could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Gray demanded.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Why would you revive Deliora?" Gray demanded.

"To think that you were one of those wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this mere coincidence? Not that matters to me"

"Hold your tongue" I growled defending Gray. Lyon looked to me.

"I see you have a lovely woman determined to protect you"

That got me do an anime fall and Gray got even madder.

"Acquaintances of yours Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked.

"Do as your ordered I can handle the intruders on my own!"

Sherry, Yuka, and Toby disappeared and Natsu tried to run after them.

"No Natsu don't go near him!" Gray cried.

But it was too late Lyon unleashed his ice magic which began to form around Natsu and he was starting to freeze up.

"Happy get Lucy out of here and warn the villagers, Iskierkia you go with them!" I ordered.

"Aye!" Happy shouted before his wings appeared and he grabbed Lucy into his paws. Iskiera took flight from my shoulder and flew after the blonde and flying cat. Gray released another ice attack and Lyon formed an ice shield with his magic. The attacks collided again and Gray's ice shattered. Natsu's whole body was now frozen except for his head, arms, and legs.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl, cat, and that dragon to escape" Lyon said. "Chilavorus but pointless"

"F**k you ice boy" I snarled.

"If I'm correct you are the Queen of Dragons" Lyon said turning to me.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I AM!" I snapped.

Natsu suddenly lost his balance and rolled away from me and Gray.

"Idiot" I muttered before I looked back to Lyon.

"I see you are pretty determined to fight me" Lyon said to us.

"You and I both know that with one spell of your ice it would blow up in his face" Gray hissed.

"Then you sent him outside the range of my magic that was a clever move"

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull this surperior act with me Lyon you're not!" Gray snapped. "We're not Ur's students anymore"

"I'm well aware of that" Lyons said taking off his helmet. White spiky hair emerged from the helmet and Lyon's face finally looked to us.

"Her final act was sealing that monster away!" Gray continued. "Are you really that desperate to destroy her Iced Shell?!"

"Don't delude yourself you and I both know you were the one who killed Ur" Lyon said calmly.

"Enough!" I shouted. "I won't stand around and let you insult him anymore!"

Lyon smirked before he activated his ice magic and it came towards me. Gray pushed me aside and he took the blow. I held back a silent scream as Gray crashed against a stone wall. I hurried over to the ice wizard panicked he was seriously hurt.

"I'm okay Willow" Gray reassured me as he stood up.

"I won't let you resurrect Deliora" Gray then told Lyon.

Lyon smirked and he activated his magic again.

"Ice Make Eagle!"

Ice Eagles formed and flew towards me and Gray.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray shouted and his shield appeared blocking Lyon's attack. My magical circle representing Red Eyes came into my hand.

"Dragon of Darkness! Come forth!"

Red Eyes came out of the circle and it roared at Lyon from the sky.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Ice Eagles however flew over Gray's shield and he grabbed me into his arms and he held me close as he got attacked.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"For now I am" I replied as Gray released me.

"Stay close to me" Gray said and I nodded. The eagles tried to attack me but Red Eyes destroyed them with his Inferno Fire Blast attack.

"Nice one Red Eyes!" I praised the dragon.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray shouted as an icy hammer was formed.

"Ice Make Ape!" Lyon shouted and an ice ape formed behind him. Both attacks collided making ice shatter all over the place.

"How pathetic you still use two hands when casting your ice make spells"

"Yeah that's what Ur taught us" Gray replied to Lyon. Gray then activated another spell. "Ice Make Geyser!"

My eyes widened because this was one of Gray's strongest ice make spells. Lyon became encased in ice and the spell casters that were performing the ritual ran for it. Gray's Ice Geyser broke apart and Lyon came back into view. He then used another spell and an ice dragon appeared out of nowhere and this sent Gray flying.

"GRAY!" I screamed as I watched him land not far from me. Lyon then said something that made my blood run cold. He was resurrecting Deliora to surpass Ur. And that could only be done by Lyon defeating the demon making him stronger.

"Listen to me! That thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back to prove how strong you are?! That's insane! Please you can't do this!"

That hit a nerve with Lyon and he used his ice magic again and Gray was attacked. I was powerless as I watched Gray getting attacked again and again by Lyon's ice attacks. The last attack was Lyon attacking with the ice dragon and Gray finally crashed to the ground. I screamed and I rushed past Lyon over to unconscious Gray. Tears flowed down my face as I held his body in my arms.

"It would seem you love him" Lyon said to me.

"You shut your mouth" I hissed. I then lay Gray back onto the ground and stood up.

"You may have defeated him but you won't with me!"

Another magical circle appeared in my palm only this time it was fiery red.

"Come forth Dragon of Fire!"

A stream of fire came out of the circle and another dragon appeared next to Red Eyes.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Ice Make Dragon!" Lyon shouted.

The ice dragon shot out of the ground and I leapt into the air dodging it. Red Dragon Archfiend landed beneath me and I was on his back.

"Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon yelled.

The Ice Eagles were coming at me fast.

Red Eyes opened his mouth and released his attack. The flames destroyed Lyon's eagles and Red Dragon Archfiend opened his mouth and unleashed his fiery fury in his Crimson Flare Attack. The ice dragon melted and shards of ice were everywhere again. I drew out my sword and I leapt off of Red Dragon Archfiend's back. Both dragons hissed their flames out and I held my katana up and the flames hit it. The blade turned into living flames and I was diving towards Lyon at a fast rate of speed.

"This is for hurting Gray you son of a bitch!" I yelled before I swung my sword forward. "Inferno Crimson Flare!"

A wave of intense fire and heat shot out from my blade and it hit Lyon right on target. His helmet broke due to my attack and he was thrown backwards. His back collided against a column making dust cloud the air for a second. When it cleared Lyon saw I was standing in front of him with my sword under his chin.

"I will not kill you but make no mistake we will stop Deliora and your plan to resurrect it" I hissed before removing my blade from him. I put it back into its scabbard and turned around walking towards my dragons. Red Dragon Archfiend used his tail to place Gray onto his back and I got onto Red Eyes. Both dragons roared before they took flight and we flew back into the direction of the village.

 **Later.**

When we got back to the village I ordered both of my dragons to guard it alongside Lucy and Happy. I never once left Gray's side as the healer of the village cleaned his wounds and wrapped him up in bandages. Gray remained asleep on the cot and I stayed by his side as he rested. He was only his boxers which made it hard for me not to look at him. I felt my eyes getting sleepy and I was about to sleep when I heard Gray moan. Immediately I turned to see him open his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Safe for now" I replied as I stood up and walked over to his side. "We're in the village the healer took care of your wounds"

"What happened to Lyon?" Gray demanded.

"After you passed out I taught him a lesson he won't be fighting anytime soon"

Gray didn't say anything except he eyed my body.

"You're scraped up" he growled.

"I get bruises all the time on missions" I stated.

"That isn't the point Willow" Gray interrupted. "I don't want to see you hurt"

To prove his point the ice wizard grabbed my wrist and he pulled me onto the bed with him. He held me against his bare chest.

"Don't you realize I'm in love with you Willow" Gray said.

That got me to shut up.

Did I really hear him just say that?

"You shouldn't fall in love with me" I told him.

"Screw that" Gray then took my lips into his. Despite being banged up he still had the energy to kiss me. I closed my eyes and allowed him to continue. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth to have a brief dance with my tongue. My body lit up like it did the night he and I shared our first kiss. We broke apart when we needed air and Gray growled in pain before continuing.

"I know I'm your true mate Willow I can feel it" he told me. He then bent his forehead to touch mine. "I think your wolf will recognize me soon"

I threw my arms around his body careful to not further irritate his bruises and wounds.

"I meant what I said Willow I do love you" Gray said.

"I know you do and I love you too" I replied. "I have for the longest time"

I felt Gray was smiling and he wrapped both arms around me.

"Just promise me you'll let me protect you" he said. "And you do the same for me"

I only smirked at his remark because he was right. I would everything to keep him safe and he would so the same for me.


	8. Gray's Decision

**Something important is revealed in this chapter!**

 **Willow's POV**

The villagers decided to move in case Lyon and his friends decided to ambush the island's residents again. Thanks to Lucy, Natsu, and my dragons the villagers had been spared. I never left Gray's side while he recovered from his fight with Lyon. I bet by now Erza was most likely on her way here and knowing how loyal she was to the guild she wasn't going to be happy. Gray grunted before he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the ice wizard.

"I still hurt but I'll be alright" Gray replied. He then stood to his feet and when he did he growled in pain.

"Don't overdo it alright?" I told him firmly. "Besides I was told to take you where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are"

Gray nodded and the two of us left the tent we had been in. The walk only took a few seconds and we entered. It didn't surprise me to see Erza looking annoyed. She was sitting on a crate with Lucy and Happy tied up.

"You made me wait not smart"

"ERZA!" Gray exclaimed.

He then noticed Lucy and Happy were tied up.

"Why are they tied up?" he asked.

"Lucy has got me up to speed with what's happened I thought you two were sent here to stop Natsu" she said standing up to her feet. I didn't like Erza's tone and a growl escaped my throat which wasn't normal for me to do around her. But when it came to Gray I wasn't going to let anyone harasses him. "I have to say I'm disappointed"

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked wondering where Natsu was.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting the Cold Emperor's lackies" Lucy replied. A snarl finally left my lips and I made everyone in the tent jump even Erza. "But when we got back to the village there wasn't any sign of him I hope he's okay"

"He's fine I'm sure" I reassured Lucy.

"Anyway since we couldn't find him Erza demanded we take her to you or Willow" Lucy continued.

"And I see you refuse to leave Gray's side" Erza interrupted to me.

"Okay first we're going to search for Natsu and head back to the guild"

"We can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now" Gray told Erza.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked turning to her.

"That's enough Erza" I said finally getting in front of Gray. "I know you are loyal to Fairy Tail but Gray is right the villagers need our help and Deliora must be stopped, I know you feel the same way but your loyalty to Master Makarov is clouding your judgment, you and I are both S-Class Wizards if we all work together we can finish this mission"

"Willow" Gray said but I held my hand up making him be quiet.

Erza and I both stared at one another before she finally spoke.

"I can see how far you will go to protect him" she said looking to Gray.

"You're damn right" I agreed. "I kicked the person responsible for hurting him in the ass and by now he's probably still weak to even fight"

"Very well but this will be the only time I will make an exception"

"Holy crap!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed. "Did Willow just convince Erza to stay?!"

Erza shot Lucy and Happy a glare and they shut their mouths. Gray then thanked me by kissing my forehead before he walked out of the tent and I shifted to my wolf form to follow after him. A short time later the five of us were heading towards the temple. We took a break to catch our breath and there Gray revealed to us that Ur his master was still alive despite not being physically there. She lived in the ice that contained Deliora and I could tell Gray still missed her dearly. After our break we continued walking until the temple came into sight. I gave a WTF bark and Lucy's eyes widened. The freaking temple was lopsided!

My gut told me Natsu had something to do with it.

"Hey guys?" Lucy said. "Is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked right now?"

"Natsu did that" I said.

"YOU CAN TALK IN YOUR WOLF FORM?!" Lucy exclaimed. I turned to the Celestial Wizard with a smirk.

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off but he's the only who'd do something that crazy, it's a great idea if he did it on purpose since the temple's titled like that the moonlight won't hit Deliora"

Erza suddenly turned behind her and she punched Lucy and Happy away just as shurikens were heading straight towards us. I pinned my body to the ground avoiding getting hit and I returned to my human form. The wizards from last night's ritual appeared.

"We tracked you down Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to interfere"

"Lyon's minions" Erza growled. "I can take care of them myself"

"You sure?" Gray asked her.

"She can" I reassured him just as Lucy cracked up her whip.

"We'll fight with her! You two just go and do what you gotta do"

"Aye!" Happy finished holding a fish that was half eaten.

"Thanks you guys" Gray said to our friends before he and I headed in the direction of the temple.

"Lyon will want to fight harder against you since you defeated him last night" Gray said to me as ran.

"I'm not afraid of him" I replied and a smirk appeared on my lips. When he and I finally entered the temple I let Gray lead us the way to where he sensed Lyon was. He stopped at a wall that had been covered in ice. He used his ice magic to make the wall shatter and looking at us was a surprised Lyon and Natsu.

"Whoa it's Gray and Willow" Natsu said.

"Leave him to us" Gray told Natsu in a firm voice as he entered the icy room first and I followed. "It's time we settled things once and for all"

"No way man!" Natsu snapped. "You already lost to him once and Willow kicked his butt!"

"Which I plan to do again" I added sending hateful glares at Lyon. "You hurt someone I love then you deal with me"

"WHOA! WHAT?!" Natsu yelled with his eyes widened.

"And it's not going to happen again I'm ready to end this now"

"You two seem awfully confident" Lyon greeted Gray and I. "By the way Queen of Dragon you really did hurt me in our last battle"

"Good you earned it because you hurt Gray" I growled and my fangs formed.

"You were right Lyon" Gray said to Lyon. "I am to blame for our master's death"

Gray then suddenly pushed me to the side much to my surprise and I fell next to Natsu. Natsu helped me to my feet and I looked to Gray wandering why he did that.

"But your no better, you threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers, you made the woman I love watch as you defeated me not knowing if I was going to die, and now your trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create, it's time we accept our punishment together"

Gray then got into a stance I wasn't familiar with but Lyon did.

"Not that stance! The Iced Shell!"

"NO GRAY YOU CAN'T!" I shrieked but Natsu held me back. "IF YOU CAST THAT SPELL IT WILL KILL YOU!"

"Are you insane you wouldn't dare" Lyon stated.

"If you want to live then change the villagers back to their original form" Gray told him firmly. "And leave this island and never return!"

An ice blue magical circle appeared below Gray and it formed around him.

"If you agree to stop if not this is the end"

"That so?" Lyon taunted. "Well I don't believe it, I think your bluffing"

The magic circle then formed into an icy wind that blew intense in the chamber and it made everyone's hair blow along with it.

"No I'm not" Gray replied.

Lyon held his hand up and he activated his magic.

"You'll die!"

But the intense power of Gray's magic made him slide backwards.

"Don't do it!" Natsu shouted.

"All these years I lied to myself, I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me, but she did, and it's time I took responsibility, so I will here and now, I'm not afraid to die, if that's what it takes"

"Stop this now!" Lyon shouted.

"What's it going to be Lyon? Are we gonna die? Or are we gonna live? It's up to you!"

The ice magic then Gray was using was the most powerful I've ever felt. I never understood the power of the Iced Shell but now I did.

"You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to give your life! You're nothing but a coward!"

"Just watch me!"

"Natsu do something I can't lose him!"

It was then what Gray had told me last night sparked to life. The pull of the mating bond and sure enough it was coming from Gray.

"Natsu you need to stop him now! The mating bond between him and me just revealed itself!"

"Damn it Gray! Didn't you hear Willow just now?!" Natsu snapped. "You can't just leave her!"

But it was no use Gray was about to sacrifice himself to stop Lyon and there was nothing that could be done to stop him. Then I would be alone without having the precious mating bond between myself and the ice wizard I have come to love.


	9. Lyon vs Gray&Willow

**Will Gray cast the Iced Shell?  
Read to find out!**

 **Willow's POV**

"Iced Shell!" Gray shouted as the icy wind became more violent and Natsu chose this moment to hurry over to Gray and punch him in the face hard enough to stop the lethal Iced Shell spell. Gray fell to his knees in shock.

"Natsu!" Gray snapped turning to the dragon slayer.

"You can't just bust in and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk! And you were about to sacrifice yourself for nothing! The mating bond between you and Willow revealed itself do you really think it was smart to pull that move?!"

At the mention of that Gray's went wide as did Lyon's.

"Mating bond?" Lyon asked. He then turned to me and he saw that my fangs were already elongated and my eyes were no longer turquoise but golden.

"I see you are a wolf shifter I should have known"

"Willow is what Natsu saying true?" Gray asked turning to me.

"Yeah it is but we can talk later right now we need to finish him" I said glaring at Lyon. The room suddenly shook and I lost my balance on the icy floor.

From what I were to guess the temple was being returned to its normal position. My hunch was correct before after the room finished moving Natsu was mad as hell and he was stomping on the icy floor throwing a fit.

"This is bad now the moon is going to shine on Deliora" Gray stated turning to me.

"It would seem so" I agreed.

A small wizard wearing a mask came into the icy room and told Lyon that he corrected the temple.

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself?"

"And I went through all that trouble to mess it up too" Natsu stated. "Hey what did you do to fix it huh?!"

The wizard with the mask turned to Natsu and he laughed at him. That made Natsu explode with anger and annoyance.

"TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT YOU JERK!" Natsu roared.

I face palmed before the wizard took off and Natsu yelled in anger again before giving chase.

"I'm going to pound him into a million you two can take that ice guy"

"Thanks Natsu" I said to the dragon slayer.

"And it will look bad if you lost again"

"Yeah"

"And not just for you"

"I know what you mean"

"But for all of Fairy Tail" the three of us said together.

Natsu flashed us his signature smirk before he took off.

"My, my, what a boisterous pair you are" Lyon said to us.

"Tell me something a second ago when I was going to freeze us both for good; you were counting on Natsu to stop me before I could finish right?" Gray asked Lyon.

"No" Lyon answered. "The opposite in fact I never thought he would be foolish enough to come near a spell like that"

"So we're just going to stand there and take the hit?" Gray asked again.

"Exactly because someone would come to rescue me, you on the other hand would be finished for good"

"I should have known"

"Certainly it would be incovienent to be sealed in ice but my allies are as devoted to my cause as I am and as long as their on this island they can use Moon Drip to melt the ice whenever they saw fit"

"Smart move on your part" I told Lyon.

"I didn't think of that I guess the Iced Shell was useless here"

"Even so you two still want to fight after what happened last time?"

"Hey I kicked your sorry ass last time!" I snapped.

"Don't fool yourself"

"That's enough" Gray interrupted him.

"What?" Lyon demanded.

"Just forget about Deliora" Gray continued.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Your threats don't work so you turn to begging? Does your guild have a dentist that removes your fangs or are you just a coward"

"Lyon" Gray began. "There's something I tell you"

"What is it?"

"Ur is still alive"

That got Lyon to shut his mouth alright.

"The Iced Shell doesn't kill its caster it uses their body to form the barrier , the ice keeping Deliora sealed away which you've been trying to melt is actually Master Ur, she isn't dead she lives on as that ice"

Gray and Lyon were quiet for a few seconds before Gray continued.

"I'm sorry I never told you the truth back then Ur made me promise to keep quiet"

Lyon was quiet again and I told him.

"It's over Lyon there's no reason to continue with this anymore"

But Lyon moved like lightning and he pushed his hand into my stomach. His ice came to life and his ice magic went through my side.

"WILLOW!" Gray shouted.

"Consider this the payback from defeating me" Lyon said as the ice shattered and I fell to the ground in god awful pain. Gray bent down and held me in his arms.

"You idiot I know how the spell works she's not alive anymore that's nothing more than a chunk of ice"

"So you knew all along" Gray hissed as he still held me. "And yet you hurt the one person I care about most?!"

My mate was angry now. Real angry because of the mere fact Lyon just injured me because of me defeating him last night.

"Knowing is one thing, believing is another, and if you truly believe Ur is alive in there then you are a greater fool than I thought"

"You knew the truth and you still did this" Gray snarled before he set me against the icy floor and he stood up. "And you hurt Willow"

"And what of it? She's a powerful foe that needed to be taken care of" Lyon said looking to me. "She's on the ground where she belongs"

Gray had enough when Lyon said that. He threw his fist forward and punched Lyon hard in the face and my eyes went wide. Lyon crashed against the icy wall and he glared at Gray.

"So you defend the Queen of Dragons do you?"

"I've had enough! I wanted to save you but I give up now"

"You want the title of star pupil all to yourself? Well I'm sorry I have to fight against Deliora soon and I'd rather not waste my magic energy on you"

"Then we can just use our fists" I stated standing to my feet.

"Impossible how can you have the strength to stand after that wound?!" Lyon demanded at me.

I only smirked with my fangs gleaming.

"That wasn't the worst wound I've earned in battle so don't be so naïve"

"Are you sure you can fight?" Gray inquired.

I flashed my beloved a smirk before I rushed forward and I gave Lyon another punch to his face. His lip bled and Gray was about to punch him but Lyon elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"The two of you really do make a pairing" he taunted.

"Aim for your opponents weak spot with all you've got Ur taught us that remember?"

"You have no right to speak her name!" Gray hissed. "I won't let you!"

Lyon smirked before he used his knee to attack Gray into his stomach. My mate fell to the floor and I did a round house kick making Lyon go flying and he landed on the floor a few feet away.

"That's what you get for harming my mate in such a manner" I stated to Lyon in a taunt. Gray chose that moment to rush back towards Lyon and he gave Lyon a hard punch to his cheek. Lyon responded by repeatedly kicking and punching Gray all over his body. Then Lyon swung his fist into my stomach which hurt like a bitch but that earned Lyon another hard right hook to his face from me.

"What a shame" Lyoun said. "Your fists are as a weak as your magic"

Gray snarled before throwing another punch forward but Lyon was faster. He gave Gray a hard enough punch to the guy that made my mate go flying and he landed against the icy wall. Lyon then kicked me and I also went flying backwards and landed on the icy floor. My body hurt like hell and I slowly got back to my feet. Gray did the same and I let him rush towards Lyon.

"This is the end!" Lyon snapped.

Gray roared out a battle cry and Lyon punched him hard enough he crashed against the wall.

"Gray you can kick his ass you're stronger than him!" I shouted to my beloved. I saw Gray smirk before he stood back up.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Lyon shouted as he and Gray ran at each other. Both of them punched the other in the face. Lyon then was thrown backwards and he landed against the ice wall.

"You're going to have to step up your game if you wanna beat me!" Gray yelled. The icy dust moved as Lyon came flying out of it and he punched Gray in the face again.

"I didn't give up against Natsu and I won't against you"

"You go babe!" I shouted.

Both boys continued exchanging kicks, headbutts, punches, you name it. Both refusing to give in and this reminded me of how Natsu and Gray would spar when they were younger. Both too stubborn to admit defeat until they fell in defeat.

"I won't lose! You're going down!"

"You could never defeat me!" Lyon snapped.

"This is for hurting Willow!" Gray shouted before he gave Lyon a kick to the face and Lyon was thrown backwards and he crashed to the floor. Gray panted before coming over to me.

"You're bleeding" he said.

I looked down to see that he was right the left side of my tank top had blood on it. Gray lifted up the hem of my tank top and he pressed his hand against my wound Lyon gave me. I felt his ice forming around it and I shivered because the ice felt good and it soothed my pain. Lyon grunted and my mate and I watched as he got to his feet.

"The Cold Emperor defeated by the likes of you I won't stand for it"

"Then get over here and fight" Gray challenged.

Lyon growled before activating his magical circle.

"Ice Make Snow Dragon!"

The familiar ice dragon came to life and it roared at us. It lunged forward and Gray took the hit. The dragon grabbed him into his mouth and Gray broke it using his fist. Gray landed on the floor and I had enough.

"It's time I kicked your ass again!" I shouted to Lyon who then smirked.

"I've been looking forward to our rematch Willow either way it doesn't matter Deliora will be revived"

"I beg to differ that little friend of yours will be stopped by Natsu, and you should never underestimate that hot headed dragon slayer"

I then turned to Gray. Gray smirked before nodding his consent so I could fight with Lyon for the time being. The temple suddenly started to shake and I wondered what was going on.

"I got a bad feeling that ain't Natsu" Gray stated.

"The ceremony is finally reaching near completion the ice sealing Deliora will melt away, there's nothing you can do it's too late to stop me, you and your friends have failed" Lyon then conjured an icy wind. Then ice eagles shot out of the ground and I dodged them. All the while the idiot boasted how he found this island so the moonlight could melt Deliora's ice. And that it had taken three years.

"I've had enough of your bragging!" I shouted. "You wasted three years for nothing!"

"Wasted?!" Lyon shrieked in anger. His ice magic then began to intensify. "You and Gray wasted your lives in some guild wasting your lives away!"

"LIKE HELL WE DID!" I shouted. If I was going to defeat Lyon it was time I brought out Blue Eyes. The icy blue magical circle appeared in my palm and I shouted.

"Dragon of Light! Come forth!"

Lyon's eyes went wide when my Blue Eyes White Dragon shot out of the magical circle and it hovered in the air above him.

"You can't possess the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I do wield it and my bond with it is just as strong!"

My dragon heard me and roared in agreement.

"After everything Ur has done for you and Gray this is how you repay her? You make me sick Lyon" I told him.

"Say what you will but I don't care" Lyon replied. "My entire life has lived up to this moment our master is long dead if we want to prove we have surpassed what can we do in her absence"

He then summoned an icy weapon in his hand and he rushed forward and he attacked me with his speed. His icy weapon cut my face and Gray had the strength to get up and join the fight.

"Think Gray! There's only one answer! Deliora! I will surpass our master by defeating what she could not!"

"Well I think that's a pretty ambitious plan but I can't stop thinking you might have missed the point somewhere along the way!"

Gray then conjured an ice sword and he swung it forward shattering Lyon's ice weapon.

"Someone as blind as you can never be better than Ur not in a hundred years! Wake up Lyon!"

Gray then sliced into Lyon's body but it only shattered into ice. We both turned around to see Lyon behind us.

"Ice Make Snow Tiger!"

"Willow jump!" Gray shouted.

"You got it!" I then leapt into the air and Gray did too.

"Ice Make Prison!"

An icy cage formed around Lyon's tiger. I landed on top of the ice cage next to my beloved.

"You see this Lyon? This is what you are"

"What?"

"A beast in a cage lashing out in a world he barely knows"

"What utter nonsense I can make quick work with that spell of yours"

Lyon held up his hand but he couldn't get Gray's ice cage to shatter.

"Single handed spell casting is too unbalanced your creations will let you down when you need them the most" Gray sated. Gray then activated his ice magic and his magic circle appeared beneath him. An icy wind formed and he held an ice cannon.

"Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted as he unleashed his attack.

"White Lightning Blue Eyes!"

An icy beam shot out of Gray's cannon and it combined with White Lightning. Both attacks hit Lyon right on target and Lyon yelled in defeat and the attack actually made a hole in the temple wall. Dust filled the room and when it cleared Lyon was on his knees as Gray's cannon and Blue Eyes disappeared.

"Gray taught us that move remember?" Gray asked Lyon.

"Gray" Lyon muttered before he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Ow! F**k!" I growled feeling the effects from the fight taking its toll on me.

"You okay?" Gray asked in concern.

"Yeah" I reassured him.

Gray smirked before he suddenly brought me into a hug.

"I told you I was your mate Willow" he told me.

"What the hell were you thinking casting the Iced Shell!" I snapped and I actually pushed Gray off of me and slapped him. "You should have thought what that would have done to me!"

"I know and I'm sorry Willow" Gray apologized before pulling me into him again. "I won't ever do something like that again I promise"

"You better not"

"You have my word"

Gray then stole a kiss from me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck glad I finally had my beloved mate at last.

 **Erza: Well written chapter bloodyrose.**  
 **Me: Thank you Erza!  
Lucy: You write better than me!  
Natsu: True.  
Lucy: I heard that!  
**


	10. A Peaceful Conclusion

**Here is the end of the Galuna Island Arc!**

 **Willow's POV**

Our kiss was interrupted when a very loud roar split the night air.

"Holy crap that hurts my ears!" I exclaimed covering my ears.

The roar made the ground shake beneath us and right now I wished I didn't have sensitive hearing.

"I recognize that sound from anywhere" Gray added.

"So it would seem Deliora is revived then" I replied to my mate with a grave tone. "And no way in hell your using the Iced Shell again!"

"I'm not I promised you I wouldn't do that again" Gray answered looking to me. "I can't"

He then kissed my forehead and took my hand into his.

"Let's go find a different way to defeat Deliora" he suggested.

I smirked before the two of us took off running heading in the direction below the temple where Deliora was. When we arrived Natsu was fighting against that masked wizard from before and my eyes went bug eyed seeing Deliora in the flesh for the first time. It was f**king huge and scary!

Deliora then roared out again just as green magical light surrounded it. I covered my ears and Natsu did the same while Gray only watched as the demon who had taken so much from him shrieked. The ice that had once surrounded it was gone and only water filled the underground room. Gray bent down and scooped up the water that used to be Ur's ice. He let it flow out of his hands.

"Thank you" he said remembering the sacrifice his master had made for him and Lyon.

"Hey what are you two doing down here?" Natsu asked hopping onto a rock.

"Natsu" Gray greeted.

"There's only thing we can do now we gotta take that thing down"

"Agreed" I answered.

"Neither one of you is strong enough but I will defeat it" had Lyon said weakly as he crawled to get closer to Deliora.

"Lyon" Gray said eying the weakened ice wizard.

"You can barely stand Lyon it's a fool's errand" I growled. "If you try and attack it will kill you"

"I don't care I'm going to surpass Ur finally" he then laughed.

"You can't fight! You can't even get up off the floor!" Natsu yelled at the stubborn Lyon.

Deliora roared out again and I had enough of its shrieks.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" I snapped at it.

Lyon looked to Deliora with that same confidence he always had.

"I've waited for so long for this moment" Lyon then started to get up. "She was strong but she wasn't strong enough to take on this demon"

He then stood up to his feet but he struggled.

"I will be able to do what Ur couldn't finally my dream will be fulfilled!"

Gray used his hand to punch Lyon in the back and the white haired ice wizard fell to the floor.

"You've caused enough trouble" Gray muttered before looking to Deliora.

"Alright we wasted enough time!" Natsu yelled leaping into the air and he landed in front of Deliora. He slammed his fist into his hand and his right fist became engulfed with flames. "I'll take it out!"

"Natsu!" I yelled. "Are you out of your f**king mind?!"

"I may but if this thing doesn't get killed our mission was all for nothing!" Natsu shouted back to me just as Deliora roared out again. The demon then threw its huge fist forward heading straight for Natsu. Gray yelled out Natsu's name at the same time Deliora and Natsu's fists collided. Flames surrounded Natsu while green light mixed with yellow surrounded Deliora. Suddenly Deliora's arm cracked with a yellow light and the crack traveled up the demon's body. Deliora's body then started to shatter.

"Holy crap Deliora was already dead!" I exclaimed.

"What" No way?!" Lyon protested as Deliora's body finally shattered into many pieces and the room shook making the water move around.

"It was already dead" Lyon muttered before closing his eyes in defeat. "For ten years Ur had gradually depleted the demon's life force what we just saw was nothing than its last dying breath, my dream is dead, there is no hope now, I will never surpass Ur"

"Man your teacher was awesome!" Natsu told Gray.

Gray placed a hand to his face and started to cry. I went over to my mate and wrapped my arms around his body from behind. Gray didn't do anything and that was alright with me.

"You saved my life again, thank you Ur" Gray muttered.

"You guys did it!" Lucy shouted. I turned to see the blonde coming in with Happy and Erza behind her. Happy flew over to Natsu glad to see his best friend was alright. Natsu then saw Erza standing behind him and he yelled trying to make a break for it but Erza grabbed onto his scarf which got me to burst out in laughter. Afterwards Gray and I went over to Lyon and the two of us helped him to his feet. One arm was around my shoulder and Gray had had the other around his. With us supporting Lyon my beloved and I walked out of the temple with the others following behind.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We won!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"You know I was kind of worried at first but it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher" Lucy told Gray as I placed Lyon against a rock so he could rest.

"We totally finished the S-Class all by ourselves!" Natsu yelled again hopping up and down.

"Not yet we haven't" I told the Celestial Wizard and Dragon Slayer.

Erza also sent Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and I a death glare.

"Oh no don't tell me we're still going to be punished!" Lucy shouted.

"What the hell are you giving me a glare for?!" I protested at Erza.

Erza normally didn't get scared by me but when I yelled at her but her face paled slightly.

"And to remind you buddy a certain fire dragons slayer knocked me and my mate out cold" I told her pointing to Natsu.

"HEY NOT FAIR WILLOW!" Natsu roared.

"Mate?" Lucy questioned.

"Wait? Are you two?" Erza inquired.

Gray chose that moment to wrap a strong muscular arm around my waist.

"You heard her Willow and I are bound for life" he answered.

"I knew it!" Happy yelled. "I knew you loved her!"

"Shut up Happy!" Gray and I snapped at the flying cat with annoyance.

"Well I must congratulate you two" Erza said. "But we can celebrate later we still have the villagers to worry about"

"I thought the curse would be lifted with Deliora dead" Lucy said turning to Erza.

"Wrong" Erza replied to her. "This curse you keep talking about never had anything to do with the demon the villagers have been effected by the intense magical energy released from the Moon Drip spell in other words Deliora isn't going to change their current situation whatsoever"

Erza then looked to the purple moon in deep thought.

"Well we better go and change them back!" Natsu shouted high fiving Happy.

"Aye sir!"

"Yeah but we don't know how" Gray said. He then turned to Lyon. "Lyon do you know?"

"To be quite honest I don't have a clue" Lyon replied.

"You don't know?"

"What?!"

"But they told us the curse started about the same time you guys got here" Lucy told Lyon.

"When we arrived three years ago we were aware there was a village somewhere on this island but we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers, so we left them alone and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to"

"In three years you never once met?" Erza asked.

"I don't understand the light from the Moon Drip is so bright you can see it from practically anywhere on the island it's kinda weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate" Lucy added.

"The villagers weren't affected by the Moon Drip it doesn't affect the human body" Lyon told us.

"Yeah right! Your just saying that you and your lackeys will be let off the hook!" Natsu snapped.

"Just think about I've been exposed to it as long as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit, I wouldn't trust them those are villagers are hiding something but I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it"

"Don't think your we're done with you buddy"Natsu snapped at Lyon. "You destroyed the village"

"That's quite enough Natsu" Erza said placing a hand onto Natsu's face to shut him up.

She then turned around and I followed after her. I don't know how we would lift this curse but I'm pretty sure Erza had an idea. As we walked side by side I told her.

"I think those villagers actually might be demons" I told her.

"I was thinking the same thing" Erza agreed. "It would explain why they were only affected by the Moon Drip spell and not Lyon and his friends"

She then went on to tell me that Lyon's friends joined him because their loves ones had been killed by Deliora and by killing the demon they would get their vengeance. Gray remained behind to talk to Lyon alone before he followed after us. When we arrived at the village camp it was deserted and Gray went inside the tent to get some bandages and medical supplies. While he was in there one of the villagers found us and took us back to the original spot where the village used to be. What once was destroyed was back as though it had never been destroyed in the first place.

"Okay I don't know this happened but I'm glad the original village is back" I told my mate.

"Yeah so am I" Gray agreed.

"WHEN ARE YOU WIZARDS GOING TO DESTROY THE MOON FOR US? WELL?!" the chief roared and this made Natsu and I jump.

"Destroying the moon is an easy task" Erza stated coming over to where the chief and Lucy stood.

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu and I exclaimed.

"Did she really just say that with a straight face?" Gray added.

Erza then corralled the chief and the rest of the villagers for a meeting to get more information. It turned out that everyone started taking demonic forms three years ago when the moon turned people, but during the day it was fine. Erza then walked away.

"We've learned that the Moon Drip ceremony has been performed every night on this island for the past three years and each night it produced a beam of light so brilliant you couldn't possibly have missed it"

Erza then screamed and she fell into the trap hole Lucy had made earlier. Natsu and Gray got scared and Erza climbed out of the hole continuing talking with the villagers. Moka explained that many times he and some of the villagers tried to approach the temple but never made it and they had no memory of getting back to the village. Erza then walked and her regular armor took the form of a new one.

"Natsu come with me" Erza told the fire dragon slayer. "I'll need your help to destroy the moon!"

Erza conjured a spear and set it down to the ground my jaw dropped because I couldn't believe she and Natsu were really going through with this as everyone watched Natsu and Erza climb up the watch tower. My best friend activated her magic ready to use it and Natsu flew his flaming fist forward and the spear lit up before soaring into the sky. The top of the watch tower was completely destroyed and everyone held their breath as Erza's spear got closer to the moon. It then hit the moon itself but it really wasn't. I now understood why the moon looked purple. Whatever covered the moon crackled and the real color of the moon now hovered in the sky.

"The Moon Drip spell created a noxious membrane to cover the island, it also released energy in the form of gas which crystallized and formed in an invisible shield over the island which is why the moon looked purple"

"That makes sense let's see if they go back to their human forms" Gray said as the villagers started to glow gold. The glowing stopped a second later and the villagers were still in their demonic forms.

"What's wrong? They're not transforming" Gray stated.

"Oh no" Happy added.

"That's because these are their true forms" Erza explained coming over to us. "The Moon Drip never had any effect on their appearance however it seemed to have altered their memories"

"So you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Yep their demons!" I answered. "They look pretty cool too!"

"They thought they were humans who have been turned into demons but it's the other way around" Erza continued. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray yelled while I only smirked.

"The villagers posses the ability to take on human forms your false memories lead you to believe that your temporary states were your actual forms in reality you were demons who had fallen victim to the Moon Drip Spell"

"Hold on how come Lyon and the others weren't affected?" Lucy asked Erza and I.

"It was because they were human, demons are the ones susceptible to the memory loss"

"I knew what was going on the minute the villagers told me they were unable to go the temple, the moonlight collected there was sacred and creatures of darkness couldn't go near it"

"Your quite the detective" a voice said and we all turned to see Bobo the boatman from before standing in front of us in his demon form. "I knew I could count on you and your riends, thanks wizards, I owe you one!"

Gray and Lucy yelled shocked to see Bobo was alive.

Moka couldn't believe his eyes that his son was alive and well.

"But I thought you were!" a villager protested.

"Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but gotta do more than that to kill a demon!" Bobo said with a laugh.

"How did you disappear from the boat?" I asked him. Bobo smiled before two wings sprouted from his back and he took flight.

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling the truth sooner! I was the only one who didn't have my memory loss! I had to leave because everyone went nuts! I knew I was a demon, but suddenly everyone else thought they were cursed humans!"

"Bobo" Moka said before his own wings sprouted onto his back and he took flight. He then wrapped his arms around his son's neck and the two embraced. The other villagers took flight as one and it looked our mission to Galuna Island was at a close. There was a feast to celebrate everyone's memories being returned and everyone had a good time. Gray and I ended up drinking enough to get buzzed and not long after the party was settling down we went to bed. During the party some of the female demons flirted with Gray and I didn't mind that. I actually thought it had been pretty sweet. Even Lucy got hit on by some male demons which freaked her out.

Lyon's friends also came by to thank us for defeating Deliora and I hoped they would find a guild to join after they left the island. When morning came Gray decided it was smart to try and wake me up but that earned him a hit to the head. Never wake up a female wolf shifter when she slept. Before we knew it was time for us to leave the island and Erza downright refused to accept the reward money or she tried to. Let's just say I pulled her away and gave her a stern talking to that people needed money to pay rent and bills. In the end Erza gave in and we returned back to Moka and the other villagers accepting the reward.

"WE'RE RICH!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down" I snapped turning to hothead. "We'll also take the gate key you offered"

"THE GATE KEY?!" the boys protested while Lucy got all excited.

"Come to Mama!"

Erza also managed to get us a ride home which was on a pirate ship. Natsu got all sick looking and I smirked.

 **Natsu: You sure can make scary female characters bloodyrose!  
Happy: AYE!  
Me: *smirks* I'm sure none of them are worse than Erza.  
Erza: Actually I believe your OC Samara is scarier than me.  
Me: Your probably right.  
Sam: Hello!  
Natsu&Happy: UH OH!  
Sam: Hey don't get all freaked out on me because I have the same temperment as Erza you two.  
Erza: Sam you get worse than I do when your mad.  
Lucy: True I heard she slapped some guy who insulted her mate.  
Sam: YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DID!  
Lucy: See what I mean?!**


	11. Phantom Lord

**Phantom Lord Strikes!  
Juvia and Gajeel will be introduced soon!  
We also find out who Xander is mated to later!  
Also there is a lemon in this chapter feel free to skip it if you want!**

 **Willow's POV**

"Gray love put your clothes back on" I scolded my mate as we were coming back from another job.

"For crying out loud why does this keep happening to me?!" Gray snapped. I burst out laughing at the way my beloved freaked out about his clothes and he hurried to pull them on. I was looking forward to getting back to the guild and relaxing. One thing I wasn't ready for was Xander starting to hit on Lucy. Every time I got back from a job my idiotic twin brother would be all over the Celestial Wizard. When we returned to the guild after the Galuna Island mission Xander had picked up the scent of the mating bond between me and Gray. And that meant constant teasing from him. At one point he suggested I go ahead and consummate the bond between me and Gray and that earned him a smack on the head. News traveled around the guild fast and everyone was glad that Gray finally had a girlfriend and that I would keep him in line from his constant streaking.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I'm just dreading Xander though" I replied to him. That got Gray to smirk and he wrapped an arm around me.

"If he harasses you let me deal with him" he teased before kissing my forehead.

"You two make a cute couple" Erza said as we got closer to the guild hall.

"I wonder if Xander's mate will turn up soon" Lucy said.

"It might be you by the way he keeps hitting on you" Natsu stated.

Lucy smacked Natsu on the head and we all burst out laughing. But the laughter ceased as a crowd was gathered around near the guild hall.

"Something's up" I stated knowing something was really wrong. Everyone was staring at us and when we finally got in front of the guild hall our eyes widened. The guild hall was in ruins and it had a bunch of metal impaled in its structure. Immediately I was worried for my parents and brother.

"Someone did this to our guild" Natsu growled in anger his body shaking.

"But who would do such a thing?" Erza asked.

"It was Phantom" Mira's voice answered and we all turned to her.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked as Mira approached us. That news didn't sit well with Natsu at all. Phantom Lord was a rival guild that liked to sometimes pick a fight or two with Fairy Tail but this was an all time low.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them they got us good" Mira continued. She then led us to basement where storage in Fairy Tail was kept and it was a temporary meeting place until the upstairs got fixed.

"Oh thank god!" Xander shouted as he rushed over and brought me into his arms. "I thought you would get targeted"

"I'm alright little brother" I reassured Xander hugging him back. Gray and the others went to talk to Master Makarov and the old man was drunk off his ass. "Are Mom and Dad okay?"

"Yeah they are they were on a mission when this happened and the guild hall got trashed last night when everyone else went home" Xander explained.

"I'm just glad your okay"

A smacking sound got our attention and the master had his hand on Lucy's butt which made Xander got all mad and huffy. I held back my brother as Makarov walked past us to use the bathroom. Erza filled me in that we would continue on without doing anything to Phantom Lord which made sense. Natsu then suggested we go to Lucy's house so she wouldn't be alone by herself for the night. Xander was up for that task and he ran after Natsu eager to have some alone time with said blonde when she got home.

"I'm not going to stay at Lucy's place it's too small plus my home is not far from hers anyway" I told Erza.

"I'm staying with you" Gray added.

"Whatever you say" Erza replied and her eyes held amusement in them.

"ERZA!" I snapped feeling my face turn red like a tomato.

 **Later.**

"Her place is so cute!" Xander said from his spot on Lucy's bed.

"She's going to get mad when she sees we're here" I told my twin sipping the tea Erza made for all of us. It wasn't long before the door opened and all hell broke loose.

"Very nice place you have" Erza greeted Lucy first. Xander and Gray waved hello to Lucy while Natsu sulked.

"THEY LEFT THE SHOP WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" Lucy yelled. She then threw her suitcase against Natsu's face. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Xander chose that moment to sneak over to Lucy and he dipped her beneath him. My jaw dropped as did everyone else's as Xander pressed a quick kiss against Lucy's lips.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gray and I shouted.

"Hope that calmed you down" Xander told Lucy after he finished kissing her. Natsu looked jealous and Erza chuckled. Lucy only blushed while Erza answered the blonde's question.

"Since the guild has been attacked we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town"

"They've probably found out where everyone else in Fairy Tail lives by now" Gray added.

"Nice mate" I told Gray giving him a scowl.

"Mira said it would be safer if we held up together, strength in numbers"

That got Lucy to freak out and Xander winced at her yelling.

"I guess she's right" Lucy replied with a sigh.

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight"

"Gray and I will be heading home shortly" I reassured Lucy. "Erza, Xander, and Natsu will stay here"

"Alright but I just don't understand why the sleep over has to be at my place" Lucy added.

"You are an attractive teenage girl, after all, I wasn't too entirely comfortable with you being alone with just Natsu and Xander, I felt we could only relax if I stayed here as well"

"It's not time to relax!" Natsu snapped.

"Whoa you sure have a lot of dirty clothes!" Happy shouted. Plue was eating away at Lucy's candy and Lucy wasn't liking it.

"What are you doing? Get out of my stuff! You better stop that right now or your both dead meat!"

"Hey Plue did you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Xander and Erza I found some frilly panties you might like"

That got Erza and Xander's attention and the two of them went over to said underwear in question.

"I can't believe you would actually wear something like this Lucy"

Xander got bored with Lucy's underwear and he went over to Lucy's bed. I guess he was hot because he removed his shirt and placed in on the nightstand and I turned away as he pulled off his pants too. He was now sitting on Lucy's bed only in his jet black underwear and Lucy was about to have a nosebleed.

"We have a serious problem here" Erza said turning to Natsu and Xander. She then stood up. "You boys hygiene I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat"

"I don't wanna take a bath right now" Natsu whined.

"And I'm already in bed" Xander added.

Erza smirked before she brought both Natsu and Xander together.

"Come now boys do we have to take a bath together like we did when we were kids?"

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?!" Lucy yelled.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy stated.

"More like the weirdest team" Lucy corrected Happy.

 **Later.**

"At least no one from Phantom didn't try and ambush us on the way here" Gray said shutting the door behind him. He then locked it before turning to me. I then smelled sweat and I gave Gray a look.

"What?" he asked.

"You reek" I growled.

Gray sniffed underneath his arm and his face turned sour.

"Yeah your right I'll go take a shower" he said.

"Um love make sure you throw your clothes in the washing machine"

Gray looked down to see he was in his boxers again.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" he shouted.

I only shrugged before I retrieved Gray's clothing myself while my mate headed towards the guest bathroom. I threw his clothes into the washing machine before I headed to my room. I actually smelled bad myself so I started a bath. I wasn't in the mood for a shower. The water felt good when I got into it and for the time in awhile I started to relax. When the water got to warm for me I got out and entered my room with only a towel wrapped around my body. I brushed my hair free of tangles and I wasn't aware of Gray leaning against the doorway smirking.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" I protested when I realized my mate was eying me in a sexual manner. He was only in his signature boxers while I only had a towel wrapped around me. That got me to turn blood red.

"I'm enjoying the view" Gray teased coming over to me.

"Gods you're a pervert" I told him.

"Not really" he teased again. He then bent his head down and kissed my bare shoulder. A fire seemed to light up inside me and I felt my inner wolf demanding orders.

 _Claim him as ours_ she said.

I growled making her shut her trap but I decided to even the playing field. I pressed my lips hungrily against Gray's. Gray replied by pushing his tongue into my mouth and my tongue collided with his for a dance of dominance. My mate then took me into my arms and impatiently threw me onto my bed.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Gray not pleased he just tossed me onto my bed like a doll.

Gray only smirked before his lips attacked mine once again and he quickly removed my towel from around my body. I broke the kiss because this was the first time I had been fully nude to a male.

"Don't you dare turn away from me" Gray said. "Your body is beautiful"

"Easier said than done ice boy" I told him.

"If you don't want to continue I'm okay with it" Gray said to me.

"Forget that" I stated. Like lightning my fangs were in his left shoulder blade and he growled. His blood went down my throat opening the mating bond from my side to him. I was gentle when I removed my fangs from his flesh and I licked away the blood from the bite wound. It would heal within a few hours.

"What do I need to do?" Gray asked me.

I replied by using a single claw to slice away my left shoulder and blood poured out of the wound. Instinct took over and Gray bent down and he licked the blood from the cut. He shivered when my blood entered his body. My cut then healed on its own accord.

"Um" I blushed.

"What is it?" Gray inquired.

"In order to seal our mating bond we gotta ya know"

That got Gray to smirk before he pushed me beneath him again. Instead of kissing my lips he gave the tops of my breasts a quick kiss before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. My body shivered in a way I never felt before. What Gray was doing felt wonderful and I decided to even the playing field. I used my tongue to lick his emblem tracing it in a teasing manner. Gray stopped sucking my nipple and he shivered in pleasure. I then licked my way down his toned chest and abs.

"Your not playing fair Willow" Gray said.

"Too bad" I teased him. I then licked my way up from his stomach to his right shoulder blade and I gave him a hard bite into his right shoulder blade. Suddenly I was pinned beneath my mate again and he had a wicked smirk on his lips. He then went to my other hardened nipple and latched his lips onto it. I let out an inhumane shriek which I hoped didn't wake up the neighbors. When he had enough with my breasts Gray's lips traveled down my stomach and he used his tongue to lick his way down my left leg. He then licked his way up my right and continuing on until his lips were back on mine for another passionate kiss.

"Damn it" I growled. "I need you inside me"

"That was what I wanted to hear" Gray teased. He then took off his boxers and he was now just as bare as I was. My legs were on both sides of his waist ready for him to take my virginity. Slowly my mate entered himself inside me and I held back a yelp as I experienced the pain of the barrier that once was my virginity was gone.

"You alright?" Gray asked not moving so I would get used to him being inside me.

"Yeah but it still hurts" I replied.

"It won't hurt for long" he reassured me. He then gently pulled out of me and then entered again with a new thrust. That turned the pain into pleasure.

A pleasure I never felt before. The mating bond between us was finally opened and I felt Gray's love for me pour into the bond itself.

"I'm good now" I reassured my mate and I raised my hips to encourage him to get on with it.

Gray smirked and he began a rhythm which I followed with moving my hips in sync with his thrusts. With each new thrust I held back several yells but other times I screamed out my mate's name. He then began to move faster and that would definitely get me to either scream or growl. Having enough I turned the tables and I now had Gray beneath me. He placed his hand onto my hips and I started a rhythm of my own. He moaned because I was being slow and I wanted Gray to enjoy it.

"My god Willow" Gray said.

I smirked in satisfaction because Gray was now mine. He moved with my thrusts in perfect sync. An hour later we both had enough and we lay beside one another. The sheets and blankets covered the bottom halves of our bodies.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked Gray.

"No you didn't" Gray replied looking to me. "I enjoyed that"

"Next time you can be dominate" I told him.

"Good because I plan on making you scream louder" he teased before kissing my lips with his. His tongue met with mine for one last dominant dance of passion. While this happened my hand trailed from his emblem and down his abs. Gray shivered when I did that and I smirked in the kiss.

"After that stunt you will be screaming the next round" Gray stated.

"Perhaps" I replied with a smirk. Gray returned the gesture before he wrapped his arms around my body. It wasn't long until we both were sound asleep glad to be finally one at last.


	12. The Iron Dragon Slayer

**Gajeel enters this chapter!**

 **Willow's POV**

I was dead wrong when it came to Phantom Lord not acting up last night. I followed Erza with the rest of our friends walking behind us.

"Excuse us let us through we're from their guild" Erza said to the crowd which parted ways to let us pass by. My eyes widened to see Levy, Jet, and Droy pinned to a tree. They were also unconscious and they had a lot of nasty bruises and their clothes were ripped up. Each of them had the emblem representing Phantom Lord. Levy was a sweet girl who I considered to be a close friend and seeing her like this with her team mates angered me greatly. It also bothered Xander too. The two of us already had our claws and fangs out, our eyes glowed their golden color in anger. Natsu was also angry.

"Phantom Lord did this" he hissed.

Master Makarov's scent filled the air and I sensed he was heading towards the tree. Like the rest of us he was very angry now. First our guild hall got trashed but when it came to the guild's members getting harmed that pushed the line.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge"

Makarov gripped his staff so hard it splintered in his grasp. He then was glowing gold from the effects of his magic.

"We have no choice but to go to war"

 **Outside of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

Some members of Fairy Tail hung back in Magnolia to keep an eye on things while the majority of us were on our way to Phantom Lord.

"Mate do you really need to be shirtless right now?" I asked Gray.

"Hey I thought you liked seeing me without my shirt on?" Gray teased.

"Now's not the time to seduce me!" I told him.

"She's right" Xander added. I turned to my twin brother and his eyes were locked on Phantom Lord. His stare was intense and I wondered why.

"Something's up spill" I demanded.

"My nose maybe wrong but I smell my mate here"

That got me and Gray to widen our eyes.

"Are you serious?" Gray demanded.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this" Xander said to Gray. And by his tone I knew Xander was right. I was kind of hoping Lucy would be Xander's mate since he was always hitting on her. Master Makarov then walked past us and it was time. The old man looked to Natsu and the Salamander walked forward and his fist burst into flames. He then threw it forward and broke down the doors to the Phantom Lord Guild hall. The Phantom Lord members were caught off guard.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov shouted and all of us cheered out with him and it was on.

"Go have some fun kicking ass" I told Gray.

"You got it babe" Gray replied before we parted ways and I joined Xander in the fight. Five Phantom wizards leapt into the air at us and Xander got the party started. Xander held his right hand out and an ice blue magical circle appeared in it. Then the air turned cold and shards of ice flew out of his circle.

"Ice Wind!"

Three of our opponents went flying and it was my turn. I slammed my fist into my hand conjuring the purple magical circle.

"Magician of Darkness! Come Forth!"

Dark Magician Girl shot out of the magical circle and she did her circling entrance.

"WHAT A BABE!" my remaining opponents shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"Take then down girlfriend!" I encouraged.

"You got it!" my Aeon shouted and she held up her staff and wacked her two fan boys hard on the head.

"Say goodbye blondie!"

I got my sword out and leapt into the air heading straight towards the wizard who dared tried to ambush my beloved Aeon. Dark Magician Girl used her staff to send out her Dark Burning Attack and it hit my sword.

"Dark Cosmic Wave!" I shouted swinging my sword forward. A beam of white light shot out of my sword and it hit several wizards making them go flying. During the fight Master Makarov had used his magic to grow larger and a lot of the Phantom Lord wizards got too scared to attack. A wolf whistle got my attention and I looked up to see a human male that was dressed in all black. He had spiky jet black hair and red eyes.

"That's the Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer" Xander said to me. "Gajeel"

"He isn't bad looking either" I confessed.

"Don't let your mate hear you say that?!" Xander scolded.

"I was just being honest" I told my twin with a smirk before I slammed my fist into the ground. A white magic circle appeared below me and a strong burst of wind came out of the circle.

"Dragon of Wind! Come Forth!"

I then leapt into the air at the same time a huge white dragon shot out of the magical circle. I landed on its back and it glided over to the rafters so I was now locked eye to eye with Gajeel Redfox.

"Stardust Dragon!"

"Nice pet dragon you have there Queenie" Gajeel greeted.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU ASS!" I snapped "Get him Stardust!"

Stardust roared before it slashed its tail forward and Gajaeel jumped before the rafter was destroyed.

"Holy crap he's moves fast!" I exclaimed. The next thing I knew he was in front of me and he punched me hard in the gut.

I fell onto my Aeon's back thanks to the wind getting knocked out of me.

"Too bad you're with Fairy Tail your pretty cute" Gajeel taunted.

"You strong I'll admit to that but I'm stronger" I replied with a smirk before I phased into my wolf form. Gajeel widened his eyes and the next thing he knew it my fangs were deep in his right arm.

"Damn you sure have a strong bite hold!" he protested.

Dark Magician Girl chose that moment to sneak behind Gajeel and she slammed her body against his. He went flying off of Stardust Dragon's back and he fell down towards the ground. But he suddenly disappeared and I turned just to have some metal slam into my side.

"Take that cutie" Gajeel laughed.

I growled before returning to my human form.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl shouted and she unleashed her signature attack from her staff. Gajeel didn't make it and he once again got attacked right on target. This time he went flying and he landed on the floor below.

"Thanks my friend" I told the magician.

Stardust Dragon then landed on the floor and I got off of his back before he returned to the Aeon World.

"I'm not done with you Fairy Tail weaklings" Gajeel taunted.

"Show me what you got unless you scum are afraid to take the Iron Dragon Slayer"

"I thought Dark Magician Girl kicked your sorry ass!" I roared at Gajeel.

"Please it takes a lot more than a girl dressed up to defeat me"

To prove his point Gajeel's arm became iron and it hit Dark Magician Girl. She screamed and I felt her pain through our bond. She fell to the ground and I rushed over to her. I held my Aeon in my arms while glaring hatefully at Gajeel. Elfman rushed forward ready to take on Gajeel and using his magic his right arm became solid rock. Gajeel was able to stop his punch by transforming his arm into iron. He then used his iron to try and punch Elfman but he managed to dodge the attack. Gajeel's right leg then transformed into iron and Elfman blocked the blow. Gajeel smirked before more iron shot out of his iron leg and they hit his own guild members.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Xander and I protested.

Gajeel smirked before throwing another iron fisted punch against Elfman's face and Elfman lost his balance. Natsu leapt off of him and threw his flaming fist forward and Gajeel was thrown backwards and he crashed into the bar making dust and smoke flare up. Gajeel shook his head before he looked to Natsu.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer"

Gajeel smirked at that while Natsu told Elfman to leave the fight to him. As usual Elfman protested but he didn't finish because Gajeel already turned his arm into iron again and attacked Natsu. However Natsu grabbed Gajeel's arm into his grasp.

"Be careful Natsu!" I shouted.

"You destroyed our guild hall and attacked Levy and her team" Natsu began. "I'll make you pay!"

Gajeel then did a back flip before rushing towards Natsu. But Natsu countered with a fiery punch and this made Gajeel be thrown backwards and he collided into the wall behind him making it break and fall on top of Gajeel. But a second later the Iron Dragon Slayer's fist shot out of the rubble before he rose out of it.

"Nice try but I'm still standing!" Gajeel told Natsu.

"True but you won't be for much longer though"

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel asked before rushing forward again. He then gave Natsu a good kick and Hothead went flying. He fell to the floor creating a dust wave behind him.

"Awww what's the matter you can dish it out but can't take it?"

Natsu returned to his feet surrounded by his flames.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down" Natsu told Gajeel.

"You seriously think you can beat me? You Pyro?" Gajeel taunted activated a magical circle.

"What do you mean think? I know that I can" Natsu answered him activating his fire magic circle.

Gajeel's arm then turned into iron again and he threw it forward. Like before Natsu blocked this time with a single hand.

"Your steel beam can't even touch me your going to have to step up your game!"

"The rumors are true you are way more powerful than you look" Gajeel said and his retracted his arm which returned to his normal flesh. "That actually burns a little, so is that all you got Salamander?"

"That was just my warm up I'm just getting started you metal freak!" Natsu shouted. He and Gajeel then leapt towards one another and the fight continued. My eyes couldn't be turned away from their fight because they were both skilled. It was the shaking of the guild hall that got my attention to turn away from the Dragon Slayer's fight.

"Looks like Gramps is about to confront Phantom's Lord's master" Xander said to me.

"I sure hope so" I told him before everyone continued to fight. Xander and I worked as a team to fight off the Phantom Lord losers who thought they could overpower us. While Xander used his ice magic I stuck with my sword. Dark Magician's Girl imprint from earlier was still on it so I sent many Dark Cosmic Wave attacks one after the other. Each strike made Phantom members go flying and I was about to deliver another round when something crashed to the floor behind me. I turned around and my face paled to see Master Makarov looking very ill. In fact he literally was green all over.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Master!" Erza and Xander shouted.

I rushed over to the Master and immediately could smell what was wrong.

"His magical power is gone" I told them.

"Are you serious?!" Xander exclaimed as Erza came over and I gently placed Master Makarov into her arms.

"She's right I don't even sense his magical energy" Gray added.

I then heard the rest of Phantom Lord.

"Erza we need to retreat" I said turning to her.

"NO WE CAN"T JUST DO THAT NOW!" Natsu shouted.

"Do you want Makarov to die you idiot?!" Xander snapped. Just then the rest of the Phantom Lord wizards attacked and my fellow guild mates were exhausted.

"Willow's right we need to retreat" Erza said. "Everyone back to the guild at once!"

The others protested but I stood up.

"All of us are getting tired and we need to regain our strength don't f**king argue with Erza just move it!" I shouted before I slammed my fists together forming three icy blue magical circles to form around me.

"Dragons of Light! Come forth!"

Some of the wizards of Phantom Lord eyes went wide as my three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared all around me. My magical circles then intensified with a fierce power I rarely used but now was necessary.

"Join together!" I shouted to my dragons. All three of them roared before they took flight and a bright light made everyone turn away. A second later a new growl was heard and my new dragon landed on the floor making it shake.

"Behold the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon none of you can even take him on!" I shouted.

The rest of my guild mates chose that moment to run for it while I remained alongside my Aeon.

"She managed to unite her dragons into one!"

"What should we do?"

"I'd say take her on!"

"Then all of you are asking for your death!" Gajeel shouted from the rafters. "One attack from that dragon and it will kill you!"

"Blue Eyes send them flying" I told the Aeon.

My dragon roared before it opened its huge wings and flapped them. The wind from its wings made the guild hall become a mini wind storm. While the wind storm occurred I leapt onto my dragon's back and I nudged him with my legs. Blue Eyes roared before it flew upwards and it shot straight through Phantom Lord's roof. As my Aeon flew forward I felt my magical energy drain and I fell against Blue Eyes's scales.

 _You need your rest_ Blue Eyes told me.

"I really overdid it this time" I told my friend. "But thank you Blue Eyes"

 _Just make sure you rest when I return you to your friends promise me that_

"I will" I told the dragon before it continued to fly forward back into the direction Magnolia.

 **Original Dark Cosmic Wave belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**


	13. Phantom Lord Attacks Magnolia

**Enjoy!  
Also Juvia appears in the next chapter and she faces against Xander.**

 **Willow's POV**

"You really over did it with summoning your Blue Eyes" Gray said to me. We were now back at the guild and regaining our strength in the basement. It turned out Phantom Lord had been hired by Lucy's own father and to my surprise her name was Lucy Heartfilua. I have heard about her family and it angered me that her own flesh and blood payed another guild to attack ours. And right now Lucy was feeling guilty as hell. Gray kissed my forehead before he placed his against mine.

"Just rest for now" he said.

"I'll try love" I reassured him.

"I swear my mate scent was at Phantom Lord" Xander interrupted.

"What does a mate scent smell like?" Natsu asked coming over to us.

"Each mate has a unique sense of smell Gray for example smells like mint"

Gray turned red and Natsu smirked.

"And my mate has the scent of spring rain"

"She's probably a water wizard then" I told him.

"That's not true!" Xander snapped. "When Dad's scent was revealed to our mother's it didn't relate to his ice magic!"

"Calm down brother I was just teasing"

Lucy then started to cry and that got Xander's attention.

"Nice going Elfman you made her cry you dolt!"

My brother slapped Elfman on the head before he went over to Lucy and held her in his arms. Lucy buried her head into his chest and Xander rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

"You know he and Lucy should be mates" Gray said to me.

"Nah Lucy and Natsu make a better pairing"

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed his face turning red. Both Gray and I smirked before the basement started to shake.

"I think that's Phantom making their comeback" Gray growled. All of us went outside to see what was going on and my eyes widened when I saw the headquarters of Phantom Lord was on a mass of land that had legs. It was moving in Magnolia's harbor and it was heading towards the guild hall.

"This isn't good" I said to Gray.

"I never anticipated this I can't believe they would go to extremes to attack us" Erza said.

"YOU DO REALIZE YOUR ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!" Xander shouted at Erza. "Put some clothes on!"

Suddenly something opened from the building and a huge cannon emerged pointed at our guild hall. An orb of magic formed ready to fire.

"Oh S**T!" I exclaimed.

"Run get out of here now!" Erza shouted turning to us. She then ran forward Re-Quipping into a larger armor.

"Erza be careful!" I shouted at my best friend.

"She's going to try and block the attack!" Xander shouted.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted and Gray held the Fire Dragon Slayer back. The cannon then unleashed its attack and Erza quickly used her armor to conjure a magical circle and the blast hit it. My best friend stood her ground as the power from the cannon began to break her armor. Finally her armor shattered and her magical circle disappeared sparing everyone from being killed. She went flying and I summoned Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Go and get her!" I told my Aeon.

My dragon obeyed before flying over to Erza and landed next to her where she fell on the ground. He used his tail and placed Erza onto his back and took flight. He then landed on the ground next to me and I helped Erza off of his back.

"Stick around Red I will need you" I told the Aeon.

 _Very well_ he said before he disappeared.

"Makarov has fallen" Jose Phantom Lord's Master shouted to us. "And now Erza can no longer stand any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately at once you have no choice!"

"F**K YOU!" Xander and I shouted.

"That's not going to happen!"

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!"

"You hear that! Lucy's staying put!"

The rest of the guild voiced their agreements with Alzach, Macao, and Bisca. Lucy started to cry and of course my brother being the love sick dork he was went over to her.

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza roared out. "You'd have to kill us first!"

"You can stop asking now because we're not going to give you any other answer! We're taking every one of you jerks down!" Natsu shouted.

"If this is what you want then I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter! You've got fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"

"Aw crap that ain't good" I said.

"No it's not" Gray agreed. "With one more blast from that thing it can destroy the whole city"

Something then came out of Phantom Lord's headquarters.

"IT'S A BUNCH OF SPOOKS!" I exclaimed.

"Your in quite a quandary aren't you Fairy Tail? There's only two ways this situation can play out either my troops will tear yours apart, or you will be blown away by Jupiter!" Jose shouted to us.

"Are you kidding me?!" Macao shouted.

"We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter Canon" Cana said.

"Then let's find a way to do it" I said smirking to Natsu.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Then we'll come with you" Gray said with Elfman and Xander standing behind him.

"Then let's go" I said and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared at my command. Happy summoned his wings and he took Natsu into his paws taking flight while Elfman, Gray, Xander and I got onto Red's back and the dragon took flight. Some of the spooks got in Red's way but he unleashed his Crimson Flare and destroyed them.

"It would be a good idea if we split up" Gray suggested.

"You better be careful" I told my mate.

Gray smirked before he kissed my cheek and I told Red where to land to drop Gray off. Red landed near a window before taking flight and we dropped Elfman near the cannon in case Natsu needed help.

"Damn it I smell my mate again!" Xander protested.

"We can deal with her later lover boy!" I snapped at my twin. "Right now we need to find a way to take down the Jupiter Cannon before time runs out!"


	14. Xander vs Juvia

**Juvia makes her debut and another character does too. I thought of her this morning actually. Happy fourth of July to all of you and be safe!**

 **Willow's POV**

Thanks to Natsu and Happy they found the power source of the Jupiter Cannon. Its power source was a huge Lacrima but before Natsu could destroy it the wielder of the fire element of Phantom Lord's Elemental Five ambushed him. His name was Totomaru and let's just say Natsu had a bit of a fight on his hand with another fire wizard. But in the end the fire dragon slayer managed to defeat him by using his own attack to destroy the giant Lacrima stopping the Jupiter Cannon's assault. But Jose had other plans he made the whole fortress turn into a walking giant. And now it was forming a magical circle drawing a spell for Abyss Break one of the forbidden spells.

Elfman fought against the earth mage of the Elemental Five Sol and defeated him. But the task wasn't easy the damn bastard used Elfman's own memories of Lisanna's death to distract him. Lisanna was Mira and Elfman's younger sister who passed away two years ago. She was killed by accident when Elfman lost control of his beast soul form. Mira had been held hostage and to save her Elfman transformed into the one creature that he hoped never to do so again. And he was able to save Mira thanks to his ability to control his transformation. Xander had informed me that with defeating each of the Elemental Five it slowed the giant down while trying to draw the magical circle. Now there were three mages left for us to defeat.

"I got ya" Xander said helping me out of the window.

"Thanks brother" I told him as he helped me stand to my feet.

Storm clouds formed above us and thunder rumbled.

"Where did this rain come from?" I asked as it started to rain.

"Hell if I know" Xander replied.

"Drip, drip, drop" a female voice called out.

Both of us turned to see a girl coming out of the mist walking toward us. She was a pretty human female that wore all blue attire. Her hair was a lighter shade of blue and her eyes were blue too only they were darker than her hair. Her hair curled at the ends and she wore a hat over her head. She held an umbrella that was pink and had hearts on it.

"Hello my name is Juvia and I am the rain woman of the Elemental Five, drip, drip, drop"

"So your one of the three remaining we're not afraid of you" I told her.

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun Juvia" another girl spoke out.

Out of the mist emerged another human female. She wore a white vest that was sleeveless and underneath it was a silver tank top. Her pants were black and she wore silver boots. Her hair was long and it was sky blue with silver on the bangs. Her hair was in a braid which made sense during the battles going on. Her eyes were the prettiest silver I had ever seen.

"Allow me to introduce the Light Dragon Slayer and another member of the Elemental Five, Hope"

"DRAGON SLAYER?!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe this Phantom had another Dragon Slayer like Gajeel.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Willow Queen of Dragons I've been looking forward to fighting you" Hope addressed. "We're impressed you managed to take down two of the Elemental Five"

"However you must not underestimate the power of the remaining three" Juvia said to us.

I smirked because I could tell this fight was going to be interesting. Why should Natsu and Elfman have all the fun taking down all of the Elemental Five. I turned to Xander and his eyes were on Juvia and she was looking back at him.

"What are you doing?" I demanded from my brother.

"What's your deal Juvia?" Hope demanded from her comrade.

Both Juvia and Xander didn't answer and I had a WTF look on my face while Hope looked annoyed. At the same time both Xander and Juvia blushed and I smelled the mating bond between my brother and her.

"Holy crap she's your mate?!" I protested.

"When you're ready to fight me Queen of Dragons you can search me out" Hope said.

The Light Dragon Slayer then disappeared.

"Damn it Xander you better pull your head out of your ass and defeat her!" I snapped at my brother before I ran after Hope's scent.

 **Xander's POV**

At long last I had found my mate and she was beautiful. What sucked was that she was of the Elemental Five and I needed to fight her. She then turned around much to my surprise.

"Well then I give up you win, goodbye!" and she started to walk away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

 **Juvia's POV**

For some reason my heart was pounding and I had no idea why. I held my heart to my chest still blushing like no tomorrow.

"There must be something wrong with me, why is my heart beating so fast?" I said to myself.

"Can you at least tell me how to stop the giant?!" the mage Xander demanded and I heard him running towards me.

I stopped and turned to him.

"I have the strong urge to make him mine I just can't help myself anymore"

I then held my hand out activating my water magic.

"Water Lock!"

My orb of water formed around Xander catching him off guard. He yelped and I noticed he had bandages wrapped around his waist since her wore a shirt that revealed his chest.

"Oh no! What I have I done?! He's injured! I had no idea he was hurt! I don't know what to do! I guess I should probably release him!"

As though he read my mind my Water Lock suddenly turned into ice and it shattered.

"He must be an ice wizard!" I exclaimed. "He froze my Water Lock and broke free I never witnessed the power of ice magic it's beautiful"

 _In my mind I saw myself being held close by a shirtless Xander. He and I both looked into each other's eyes filled with love._

 _"I'm water and he's ice, we must be bound by fate, I can't believe I finally found my handsome prince!_

 **Xander's POV**

"You're a good fighter" I told my mate. That got Juvia to close her eyes and and she held her chest. This was amusing because she was already head over heels in love with me and I felt the same for her since she was my mate and all. Growling I took off my shirt and growled in pain.

 **Juvia's POV**

I spun around not believing my eyes that my prince was taking off shirt.

"He's taking off his clothes! I'm not ready for this! We just met! Can't we take things slowly?"

 **Xander's POV**

"I really don't want to fight you Juvia but I have no choice right now" I told her. I then called to my ice magic and an ice blue magical circle appeared in front of me.

"Ice Wind!" I shouted and the wind picked up sending a swarm of shards flowing with the wind heading towards Juvia. But instead of hitting her they went through her. My eyes widened.

"My body is made entirely of water" Juvia explained to me. Sure enough half of her body was infused with her element. "Surprised? Drip, drip, drop"

"Now I'm glad your mine" I told her.

Juvia closed her eyes and blushed.

"Yes, but I mustn't forget my love is also my enemy, we're on opposite sides on this war and I don't want to hurt you either Xander but I have no choice but to attack! Farewell my prince!"

Juvia then held up her hand and her magical circle appeared in front of her.

"Water Scyther!" she cried.

I ducked just in time to dodge her attack and the water pieces she shot out destroyed a steel tower like thing behind me.

"When given the proper amount of force water can cut through steel" Juvia said to me and I turned back to her. "Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain"

Growling I slammed my hands together again. This time instead of my Ice Wind, flames made of ice shot out of my magical circle.

"Ice Fire!"

The stream of icy flames headed towards her but Juvia returned to her watery state to avoid my assault.

"Can't you see your just wasting your time? Your attacks have no affect on my body made of water, drip, drip, drop"

"What do I do now?" I growled to myself.

"No matter what you do you cannot defeat me but there is one way that your guild maybe spared, all we ask is that you handover Ms. Lucy Heartfilia do that and I will ask my master to call off his attack on Fairy Tail"

"No!" I shouted. "We would never betray Lucy like that, she's part of our family, and I would give up my life before handing her over to you"  
That got Juvia to drop her umbrella.

 **Juvia's POV**

I couldn't believe I just heard my prince just say that to me.

 _He would rather give up his life? Give his life? Give his life! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! He loves her!_

 **Xander's POV**

Juvia started to scream and I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Oh the pain! How can fate be so cruel?! My heart feels like it's been shred to bits! Ow, it hurts!

"What is it are you feeling okay?!" I demanded from my mate worried for her.

That got Juvia to stop dead in her ranting.

"Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live!" she shouted out in anger her water shooting everywhere. She then shot a steam of water at me and it hit my side and I growled because it hurt like a bitch.

"That burns!" I then looked to an angry Juvia. "Lucy is my friend!"

Juvia didn't hear me and she unleashed more of her boiling water at me. I ducked at her assault and I also leapt over it. Her water was fast and when I landed back onto the ground I slipped on the water and slid towards the edge but I managed to avoid falling over.

"Damn that was close" I said to myself.

"Ever since I was born I have been followed by the rain, it gives me strength, it makes me invincible" she then activated a magical circle and a small tornado of water appeared above it with two red eyes and mouth. "Be prepared to be scolded by my jealous rage!"

The hot water then was being shot at me faster than ever and I leapt backwards avoiding its heat.

"Ice Rain!" I shouted.

The rain turned into ice and it temporarily froze her water and I used that to my advantage. I kicked a window near me and I crawled into it.

"I can't keep this up for long" I told myself as I ran through the halls. Suddenly a geyser of water appeared in front of me and I was in its heated grasp. I was thrown out of the hallway and I went flying into the air.

"It's all over now!" Juvia shouted sending a geyser of water at me.

"I don't think so!" I shouted. I then slammed my fist together and an ice beam shot towards Juvia.

"Aurora Ray!"

My ice began to turn Juvia's water into ice and before I knew it froze her too. My hand was suddenly holding soft and round.

"Oh snap!" I shouted turning red like an idiot because I was holding my mate's breast. Juvia blushed from beneath the ice. "I'm sorry!"

My ice then broke and I pulled my hand away from her breast embarrassed. Juvia fell to her knees and she looked up to me.

She was still blushing and I felt myself turned red too.

"I honestly don't want to hurt you" my mate said standing up. "There's no point in fighting you anymore"

"Good because I don't want to fight you either" I replied. "As you heard my sister you are my mate, the one I've been searching for"

"Then you're a wolf shifter then" Juvia said to me.

"That I am and when it comes to my mate I will protect you with my life"

Suddenly the rain became more intense and I growled.

"This rain is gloomy" I muttered.

That hit a nerve with Juvia and she got all angry again. Her water then shot forward and it hit me.

"I'm through with love and I'm through with you!" she shrieked. "I am one of the Elemental Five! A proud Phantom Lord Wizard!"

I fell onto my back just as my mate turned her body into her water.

"How can be proud to be with them? You're going down!" I shouted. "Ice Wind!"

The wind picked up and my shards of ice began to freeze her attack up. Juvia became solid once more and the rain turned into ice.

"Aurora Ray!" I cried out unleashing the ice beam and it hit my mate right on target. She went flying into the air and screamed. I ran like hell because she was about to fall over the edge. I leapt into the air and caught her in my arms before I fell to the ground with hard crash.

"You saved me" she said to me.

"I said I would protect you with my life" I replied.

I then kissed my mate's forehead to prove I wasn't going to let her go. Tears flowed down her face before she fell asleep.

"Silly you overdid yourself" I told my mate before I scooped her into my arms. My thoughts then went to my sister.

"Good luck taking down the Dragon Slayer sis"

 **AWWWWWWWW!  
It's official Xander and Juvia are mates. Hope you guys like Hope. I can't decide whether she should be paired with Freed or Rogue. Let me know in a review and also XanderxJuvia need a shipping name!**


	15. Light&Dark

**Willow and Hope face off!  
And thank you reviewers for suggesting Freed be with Hope because they will be a couple.**

 **Willow's POV**

I sensed that Xander was successful in taking down Juvia and now that left two members of the Elemental Five. But it wasn't long until another member of Elemental Five was struck down. So that left the Light Dragon Slayer. My nose caught up with her scent and it didn't surprise me that it led me outside.

"So you found me" Hope greeted as I approached her.

I simply growled in annoyance at her.

"I heard your temper rivaled with the Queen of the Fairies and I see it in your eyes" she continued.

"What is your point?" I demanded.

Hope's reply was a turn of her head and I looked to see what she was looking at. My eyes went wide when I saw a huge purple sphere filled with Jose's dark magic hovering in the air above the Fairy Tail guild hall. Many shadow arms were punching it repeatedly and I let a snarl escape my lips.

"This is why you chose this spot for our battle so I would see our guild hall getting destroyed!" I roared at her. I could feel the fire of my anger surging through my veins.

"I wanted you to get all fired up for our fight and now that you are we can dance"

Hope then smacked her hand into her palm like Natsu did and a white magical circle appeared before her. She then drew a deep breath. Her silver eyes turned reptilian before she cried out.

"Light Dragon Roar!"

She then unleashed a powerful beam of light magic heading straight towards me. I did a forward roll to my right and avoided her attack.

"You're fast but not as fast as me" Hope taunted before she disappeared and just as I turned to look behind me I was kicked in the gut. I went flying into the air and I landed hard on the ground.

"Let's see what you else you got" Hope taunted.

I smirked because she reminded me so much of Natsu and I got back to my feet. A red magical circle appeared in my palm ready to summon my Aeons.

"Dragons of Fire! Come forth!"

My magical circle got bigger and out came Iskerkia followed by her sisters Terra and Strider. The three sisters hovered in the air in a triangular formation.

"Dracarys!" I cried.

At my command all three of them unleashed their flames heading straight towards Hope. Hope smirked even more and she opened her mouth and my eyes went wide as she swallowed the flames.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed watching Hope swallowing the flames.

"Fire is also a source of light" she said to me. "Do you really think that Salamander is the only one who can eat fire?"

She then slammed her palms onto the ground and a magical circle mixed with red and white appeared underneath Iskierkia and her sisters.

"Girls get out there!" I shrieked.

"Light Dragon Flame Geyser!" Hope shouted and a huge beam of light and fire magic combined shot out of the circle. The three dragon sisters were hit and I watched in horror as they roared in pain. I grunted feeling the pain the dragons were going through.

"Go back to the Aeon void now!" I commanded.

"We're sorry!" Strider shouted before she and her two siblings were gone.

"I see the bond you share with your Aeons is strong" Hope taunted.

"You will pay for hurting them!" I screamed at her. "You know nothing of friendship or caring for others!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Hope snapped and I realized my comment touched a nerve with her. "I do know of friendship, especially love, my mother the Light Dragon Hikari reared me as her own after my human parents were slaughtered, she lost her own hatchling to another dragon and when she found me as a babe she couldn't even spare the thought of killing me so I became her daughter"

So it would seem Hope was raised by a dragon like Natsu had been.

"Hikari taught me the ways of becoming a Dragon Slayer, when she disappeared it ripped a hole in my heart and for a few months I was on my own until I found Phantom Lord, there I was welcomed with open arms and Gajeel keeps me safe as does Juvia"

"I actually pity you" I told her and Hope narrowed her eyes. "I sense no evil in you but yet you choose to fight for Phantom"

"Enough small talk!" Hope snapped waving her hand to her side.

"I won't let you win this fight" I told her. "My friends were able to take down the rest of the Elemental Five and you are the last"

"You won't defeat me" Hope said before she slammed her fists together. Her white magical circle formed again and I was ready to take her on. She then leapt into the air and a huge tornado of light magic appeared below.

"Light Dragon Tornado!"

"Dragons of Wind and Darkness come forth!" I shouted. Stardust Dragon and Red Eyes appeared just in time. Red Eyes ceased me into its talons while Stardust Dragon roared before rearing its head back and unleashing its Cosmic Flare. Both attacks collided creating an explosion of light temporary blocking my sight. When the light cleared Stardust was gone and Hope was back on the ground panting heavily. She had some fight left in her but if I didn't act now she still had a chance to defeat me. But how could I?

Her attacks were strong and they took four of my Aeons down. Then the solution came to me. Light and dark though not considered elements couldn't exist without the other. So Hope's weakness was dark magic. And Red Eyes Black Dragon was a creature of darkness. I climbed away from my dragon's talons and got onto its back. Purple magical circles appeared on both sides of me and I shouted.

"Magicians of Darkness! Come Forth!"

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared on both sides of Red Eyes.

"You rang?" Dark Magician asked.

"Listen you two I need for you to combine your powers of darkness on Red Eyes"

"Are you sure?" Dark Magician asked in a serious tone.

"I know you two won't hurt me I have a plan I just hope it works" I told him.

Dark Magician nodded before he held his staff out and Dark Magician Girl did too.

"What are you doing?!" Hope demanded.

Both magicians unleashed their magic onto Red Eyes in perfect sync. Red Eyes roared and I felt the new power taking life in Red Eyes. My Aeon grew larger and its scaled turned from dark purple to a beautiful midnight black. When the transformation was complete I sat on the back of a newly formed Aeon.

"It can't be?!" Hope shouted not believing her eyes. "You transformed your own Aeon!"

"And you're going down!" I snapped.

 _Is this human girl responsible for hurting Iskierka and her siblings?_

My dragon inquired.

"She did" I answered.

The voice that spoke to me was definitely male.

 _I am Red Eyes Night Dragon milady will you allow me to form the bond between Aeon and Summoner?_

"It would be an honor to form a bond with you" I told Red Eyes. My dragon growled in satisfaction before turning his head so he could look to me. He then opened his mouth and a black orb mixed with red formed and I held my hand out. A black and red magical circle came to life in my hand and together the orb and magical circle formed as one sealing the bond between us.

"Just because you have a new dragon doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Hope shouted before she slammed her hands into the ground again.

"All of you take flight!" I shouted as Hope's magical circles formed.

"Light Dragon Flame Geyser!"

Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red Eyes Night Dragon flew higher into the air just as the powerful beam of light mixed with fire magic came to life. We were able to avoid its grasp and once again everything became filled with intense light. When it died away Hope's eyes went wide.

"Now!" I shouted.

Dark Magician and his apprentice held out their staffs and released their attacks. Hope swore and she quickly dodged but it was enough for Red Eyes to open his mouth and a black orb mixed with red appeared.

"Go Red Eyes Night Eternal Flame!"

"Oh no you don't! Light always overcomes the dark!" Hope shouted before she slammed her fists together before she inhaled air.

"Light Dragon Roar!" she shouted and she unleashed her fury upon us. Both light and darkness collided against one another equal in strength.

"Come on Red Eyes give it with everything you got!" I encouraged.

Red Eyes glowed black and I could feel his attack getting slightly stronger. Then the dark flame attack began to absorb Hope's and soon her attack was gone with black flames finally hitting her. She yelled in pain before she was sent flying into the air. Like lightning Dark Magician flew towards her and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. And with that the last of the Elemental Five was defeated. Not long after Dark Magician lay an unconscious Hope against the ground. He and his apprentice combined their magic to heal Hope's injuries. She wouldn't be fighting any battles anytime soon. Suddenly an intense golden light filled the sky above and I saw that it was none other than one of three spells that was hardly used Fairy Law. Its warmth and comfort was amazing.

"What is that?" Hope asked opening her silver eyes. "I never felt such powerful light magic"

"Our master is using it to defeat Jose" I told her.

The purple ghosts disappeared as the Fairy Law spell continued.

"I'm sorry" Hope said. "I never wanted to harm you or your guild"

I turned to her and I could tell through the way her silver eyes looked to me that she meant it.

"It's never too late to redeem yourself" I said to her.

Hope smirked before she fell unconscious again and soon the fierce golden light of Fairy Law was gone. I sighed because everything was over now finally.

 **Not Long After.**

I made sure Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl remained with Hope until she made up her mind what to do. I wanted to tell her to join Fairy Tail but that was her decision alone. But I knew I wouldn't be seeing the last of the Light Dragon Slayer. Red Eyes took me back to where everyone was gathered which was in front of the now ruined guild hall.

"Willow!" Gray shouted as he rushed over to me after I got off Red Eyes's back.

My mate pulled me into a hug just as Red Eyes gave an amused growl before returning to the Aeon void.

"I was worried that you got hurt with that Light Dragon Slayer" Gray said.

"I'm fine love" I reassured Gray before I buried my head into his chest.

"I see you managed to kick Hope in the rear" Xander said after Gray and I finished our embrace. My mate had his hand intertwined with mine.

"Yeah I did wait a minute where is your mate?" I asked realizing Juvia wasn't with him.

"Wait? Are you saying a member of Phantom Lord is his mate?!" Gray asked.

"She was a member of the Element Five and I let her go"

"Why didn't you persuade her to stay?!" I demanded.

"Because she needs time to think about all of this" Xander replied. I could tell my brother didn't want to be parted from his mate but I supported his choice. It was then I saw Lucy and she was on the ground crying her heart out. I let Gray's hand go and went over to her as did Xander. I bent down to the blonde's level and I wrapped my arms around her. Lucy buried her head into my chest while Xander sat next to Lucy and he placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Even though he would never be bound to Lucy I knew that my twin still cared deeply for her.

 **Wooho!  
Phantom Lord got their asses kicked!  
Don't worry we won't see the last of Hope, Gajeel, and Juvia!  
Also Red Eyes Night Dragon was of my own creation!  
The original Dracarys belongs to George R. R. Martin!**


	16. Rebuilding

**Willow's POV**

A week passed since we defeated Phantom Lord and everyone has been hard at work rebuilding the guild hall. By the end of each day everyone was tired including Gray and myself. My mate would come home with me most of the time and I was enjoying getting adjusted to having him with me. The Magic Council ended up sending the Rune Knights and everyone in Fairy Tail got interrogated. A punishment for our guild would come over at a later date which I think was bullshit. After all Phantom Lord attacked us first. At the moment I was taking a brief break before I would go back to work with the repairs.

"I see the rebuilding is coming along well"

I jumped out of my skin when I saw Hope standing in front of me. She wore that signature smirk on her lips. She then looked guilty.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" she apologized.

I waved my hand reassuring her she was fine.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

"Been doing some serious thinking, the Magic Council decided to give me a chance to redeem myself so I thought about our battle and decided the best way to prove I'm no longer the bad guy is by joining Fairy Tail"

To prove her point she took off her white vest and a silver Fairy Tail emblem rested on her right shoulder.

"Sweet now we have another Dragon Slayer" I said holding my hand out to her and she smirked before slamming her hand into mine. She and I then caught up. Master Makarov was very surprised when Hope came to him asking if it was possible for her to join Fairy Tail but being the sweet old man he was and believing in second chances he was okay with having her. The others especially Natsu, Gray, and Erza kept their distance from Hope the past few days unsure to trust her or not. I didn't blame them for feeling that way.

"Natsu's pretty cute" Hope stated.

"Meh he's alright" I told her as we started to help Erza carry wooden beams and stuff.

"He's got the muscles though" Hope replied.

"True" I agreed.

Hope proved to be a good worker because she once one job was done she went around to help someone else. Already I could sense some of the other guild members were starting to like her. I mean why wouldn't they? She was a sweet human girl who just was in the wrong guild. Natsu being the over confident guy he was held up a bunch of wooden beams over his head before they collapsed on him. I sweat dropped while Gray walked past him and of course my beloved was shirtless.

"That's what you get for carrying too much you moron"

That made Natsu mad because he hurriedly got to his feet and the wooden beams went flying.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu shrieked. Gray put the beam he was carrying down before storming over to Natsu. He slammed his face against Natsu's.

"You got a problem?" he demanded.

"Yeah I got problem with your face!" Natsu roared.

Growling I walked over to my mate and Natsu and grabbed their two heads together and slammed them into each other. Both boys fell to the ground and Erza chose that moment to fuss at them.

"Cut it out! Get back to work! Now we have a lot of work to do so no more spats!"

"She's right" Xander agreed placing a wooden beam down. He was shirtless too since it was hot out here. "You two shouldn't pick fights"

 **Juvia's POV**

"Oh Xander my love I wish you would carry me too!" I squealed. Since Phantom Lord was now disbanded I stuck around to make sure my beloved Xander was keeping out of trouble. Just seeing him shirtless always got my heart pounding. I hoped to see him later if it was possible.

 **Willow's POV's**

When Gray made Mira cry I smacked him hard in the head for being an idiot. One thing I didn't like was when a guy or girl made someone cry that was one of my biggest pet peeves. Xander thought it was a good idea to take a lunch break because it was almost lunch time.

"Oh man I'm starving" Natsu said yawning and stretching.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"When is our lunch break?" Gray whined. My mate then looked to me.

"I'm not getting your lunch since you made Mira cry" I told him.

"Ha! She told you!" Xander laughed.

"SHUT UP XANDER!" Gray snapped.

Xander only flashed my beloved a smirk before suddenly a wave of water splashed Natsu and Gray. Then as quick as it came it was gone.

"What the?" Xander asked looking down to the pink lunch box he now held.

"I'm soaked" Natsu whined.

"A lunchbox!" Happy added.

"It's mine!" Xander growled sending the cat a death look.

"Aye" Happy said before flying over to Natsu.

"Wonder where it came from?" I said coming over to Xander and he opened it. His face turned red and I burst out in laughter because the top part of the lunchbox had all sorts of foods and Xander's face was made out of fresh meat amongst vegetables and other yummy things. The word "Love" was on the end.

"Oh wow that's looks pretty tasty!" Natsu said.

"Whoa that's awesome your face is totally edible"

"IT WAS A GIFT FOR ME SO BACK OFF!" Xander roared.

One thing you didn't do was mess with us wolf shifters and our appetites.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE A LUNCH BREAK?!" Erza roared. She then saw Xander's lunch. "Hey isn't that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?"

Without asking Erza placed a fork into the meat and took a bite.

"HEY ERZA!" Xander snapped in annoyance.

"Mmm this is good I could eat the whole thing"

"Not a chance in hell!" Xander shouted before he high tailed it. Natsu, Gray, and Happy chased after them. A few minutes later the three of them came back all beat up.

 **Later.**

"Lucy!" Happy shouted.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't show up at the guild today or yesterday so we decided to check on her.

"Geez don't come through the window" Gray told Natsu and Happy. My mate was underneath Lucy's desk.

"Hasn't anyone every taught you boys to use a door?" Erza and I asked them.

"Since when are you two Ms. Manners?" Natsu and Gray said together.

"For real" Happy agreed.

"What's the deal?"

"Normally she would be all"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Happy shouted trying to imitate Lucy; he even wore a Lucy mask.

"I wonder where she could be" Erza thought.

"In the bath?" Gray suggested. He then mimicked Lucy yelling being a pervert and that got me to snort. "I know I'm asking for it but it's gotta be done"

He then went over to the bathroom and opened the curtain and I followed.

"Sorry about this"

"Not here" Natsu said sitting in Lucy's tub filled with water.

"Where'd you come from? Get outta here would ya?!" Gray shouted.

"It seems as though she's not home" Erza added.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at my best friend because she only wore a towel around her body and one in her hair.

"Way to state the obvious genius" Gray told the red head. Erza went into the bathroom to get dressed and she came back out a second later.

"It just isn't the same without her Lucy"

"No one can yell like she can" Happy said sadly.

"My impression of her wasn't that bad it's not like yours was any better" Gray told Happy.

"Lucy?" Happy asked going over to a drawer. His face then went pale.

"She in there?" Natsu then wide eyed.

"Yeah like she would fit in a drawer" Gray had the same reaction Natsu and Happy did. I walked over and my eyes went bug eyed to see the very sexy underwear in the drawer in question. Even I wouldn't wear it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as Erza came over.

"Where do you buy underwear like this?"

"That's underwear?"

"I never seen anything like it where would even you wear that?"

"Family gathering? Natsu asked.

"Definitely not" Erza, Happy, Gray, and I replied together. Happy then flew over to a nearby bookshelf and he knocked over a box that was filled with letters.

"So many letters" Erza said.

"There's still sealed too" Gray added.

Natsu started to read one letter and Gray fussed at him because he was invading Lucy's privacy. Natsu ignored him and continued to read out loud, Lucy had written down that Erza and I were beautiful when she first met us and the two of us blushed. It was then I saw the note and I picked it up. All of the letters were addressed to Lucy's mother and I wondered myself why they were sealed up instead of not being sent to her Mom.

"Lucy left a note for us she's going home"

"WHAT?!" the boys protested. "No way!"

"Alright let's get on a train and bring her back!" Natsu shouted.

He then got all sick looking at his own suggestion.

"She probably went to confront her father" I said. "He was the one behind Phantom Lord's attack after all it wouldn't hurt to make sure Lucy is alright"

"I agree but once we get her back we're coming back to Magnolia" Erza stated. "And back to work"

"Awww man" Gray and Happy whined.

 **Later.**

All of us did end up taking a train to where Lucy's home was. The Celestial Wizard was shocked to see us but in the end she was thankful we cared enough to check on her. I was correct that Lucy had come home to talk to her father and she said that if he dared mess with Fairy Tail again he would be sorry. I was extremely proud of her and when the boys found out how rich her family was they freaked out. We got back to Magnolia by nightfall and everyone at Fairy Tail went home for the day. Gray was taking a shower and I was reading a book waiting for him to join me. The memory of us first having sex for the first time got me to turn blood red and I dropped my book.

"Man I really need to learn how to control my damn thoughts" I told myself.

 **Xander's POV**

I knew it had been Juvia who had given me that lunch box and I had to beat the crap out of Natsu and Gray to leave me alone so they wouldn't steal my food. I was glad that the work day was over and I was really tired. But before I headed home I was determined to find my mate. Since she had made me lunch I bought some flowers for her. There were a mixed bunch and frankly I didn't know what they were. After I left the floral shop it didn't take long for Juvia's scent to catch my attention and I followed it. It lead me to a bridge and there as though she were waiting for me was my mate. She was looking out at the water in deep thought. I smirked before walking over to her. When she saw me her face went red but her eyes became hearts.

"You came!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I did" I replied to her. "I wanted to thank you for making that lunch for me"

Juvia's eyes returned to normal and her blush intensified.

"You're welcome I've been watching how hard you work" she said. "It took three days for me to make that meal"

"Well you can really cook" I praised. "I'm sure you saw that I had to beat up Natsu and Gray"

"Yeah I did and I thought your sister had a temper" she replied with a chuckle.

Her laugh was adorable and I held the flowers out to her.

"These are for you as a thank you for the lunch"

"They're beautiful" the water mage said taking the flowers from me. "Thank you"

The two of us didn't say anything and I made the next move. With one arm I drew my mate into me close enough so I wouldn't crush her flowers.

"I meant every word I said when I told you I would protect you with my life, you don't know how long I've waited for you"

"I'm honored to be your mate Xander" Juvia replied. "And just as you will treasure me I will cherish you"

I smiled at her reply because she spoke the truth. I then bent my face down and placed my lips onto her mouth for the kiss I longed for. My mate was surprised when our lips touched but I felt her eyes close and a tear slid down her face. I wiped it away and continued to prove my love for my mate in that moment in time.

 **Willow's POV**

"Damn it" I growled.

"You alright?" Gray asked walking over to the bed in just his boxers.

"My back is f**king killing me" I replied.

"Then lay down" my mate ordered with a smirk.

"Fine but do anything funny and I'll have to kick your ass" I warned.

Gray's smirk widened before I complied with his suggestion. I lay on my stomach and Gray pulled off the straps to my nightgown. He lowered then until they were off of my arms and he began to massage my back.

"Damn how did you learn to do this?" I asked him.

"Ur would do this for me or Lyon when our backs got sore from training" he answered.

"She would have been proud of you ya know" I told him.

"I'm sure she is, but I don't think she would approve of my stripping though"

That got me to laugh.

"You said you learned it from her"

"Sadly yes, when she first stripped in front of me I freaked out big time, eventually I got so used to it, I sometimes never realized my clothes came off and Ur would yell for me to put my clothes back on"

"I don't mind your stripping habit" I told him. "It makes you perfect eye candy"

Immediately I shut my mouth and I wish I didn't say that because Gray stopped massaging my back.

"Your better eye candy without your clothes" he purred.

"I'm not in the mood tonight" I said to him firmly.

"I know love but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun"

Like lightning I was on my back and Gray was over me. A mischievous smirk was on his lips and I wondered what plans he had for me. First he put the straps to my night gown back onto my shoulders before he started kissing his way down my right leg. I shivered already under his control and I moaned.

"Like that do we?" Gray teased before he went back to his teasing. He then licked his way from my left heel all the way up to my thigh before his lips went to the left side of my throat. Gently he bit into my skin where his mark was. Both of us had marks representing that we were mated for life. My mark was a dark blue crescent moon with ice surrounding. His mark was of a white wolf howling at the moon. My thoughts were interrupted when my mate licked my mark and I growled I wanted him to kiss me.

Gray took the hint before his lips came upon mine eager to satisfy his hunger to taste me. The kiss was slow and teasing at first before Gray pushed his tongue into my mouth meeting with mine. During the kiss Gray slid a hand down my bare left leg and I had jumped. Tired of being vulnerable I pushed Gray off of me so I could straddle his lap. He had his arms around my waist in a possessive manner while our tongues continued to dance for dominance. I broke the kiss and Gray growled not liking it. I flashed him a smirk before I placed my tongue onto his chest and made my way downwards. This time Gray moaned as well as shivering in pleasure. I then planted kisses on Gray's throat making my mate jump. I found his weak spot near his mark and I bit into his skin. He moaned louder while I continued with my love bite. After that I kissed him again and Gray welcomed it. A minute later we both broke for air.

"Was that fun enough for you?" I teased.

"Yes it was and every time you make me submit to you" Gray replied.

"And you do the same to me" I replied.

Gray smirk became a smile and he kissed me again. It was a quick kiss but it was enough for me.

"I love you Willow"

"How many times have you said that to me now?" I joked.

"Plenty and I will continue to do so I never had strong feelings for others like the ones I feel for you"

That got me to tear up a little and Gray kissed the tear away. I placed my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Gray"

"That's my Queen of Dragons" Gray replied.


	17. Loke's Secret

**Two new characters are introduced.  
Jasmine wears a purple dress with black leggings and purple boots underneath. She also wears a purple headband in her hair. Not sure what Neal's outfit is yet!**

 **Willow's POV**

The guild hall was still being rebuilt and Erza decided it was a good idea to take on several jobs. I was officially now a member of Team Natsu. The team consisted of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and myself. We were actually on our way to a resort to relax for the night before we would head back to Magnolia. At the moment I was reading a letter from Xander. I smiled when I finished reading the contents.

"Looks like Neal and Jasmine are coming back" I told the others.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"It's about time they came back" Gray replied.

Jasmine and Neal were my cousins. I mentioned that Xander and I are twins and the twin gene came from the maternal side of my family. Mom and her sister were also twins and my aunt was supposedly thought dead. It turned out she also survived the attack on her pack and found her true mate. Mom had always been close to her twin sister and that bond lasted to this day. Neal was the oldest of the two siblings and was a wind mage. He was also Levy's boyfriend I bet he wouldn't be too happy to find out Jet and Droy had been fighting over her for the past six months. Jasmine wielded the element of darkness and she was very skilled with her magic. Both she and Neal had jet black hair but their eyes were different colors. Neal's were dark blue and Jasmine's eyes were purple. I almost forgot Jasmine's hair is curly another difference separating her from her brother.

The two of them were also werewolf shifters and members of the Fairy Tail guild. For six months out of the year they would return home to visit their parents and train before returning to Magnolia.

"I wonder if Jasmine's magic has gotten stronger" Erza stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is and Neal isn't going to be happy with Jet and Droy" I replied.

"Yeah I forgot that he and Levy are mated" Gray added.

Natsu was quiet because Jasmine had a minor crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer which explained why Natsu was acting like he was now.

"Hey isn't that Loke over there?" Happy asked interrupting the conversation.

Sure enough up ahead was the second womanizer of our guild.

"What's up guys?" Loke asked as we came over to him.

"Just beating up bad guys and being awesome" Natsu boasted proudly.

"Same old, same old" Loke replied he then freaked out when he saw Lucy. Ever since he learned she was a Celestial Wizard he avoided her as much as possible and I thought that was rude.

"I'm glad we ran into you thanks so much" Lucy began.

"Sorry but I gotta hit the road!" Loke shouted before turning around. "So long!"

"That jerk" I muttered.

"What is that guy's problem?!" Lucy snapped.

"I don't know what you did but you really freak him out" Gray replied to her.

"Yeah he avoids you like the plague" Natsu added.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S CRAZY!" Lucy yelled.

I then threw my fists forward and gave my mate and Natsu a hard punch on their heads.

"Nice right hook" Erza said.

"Well these two need to learn to keep their mouths shut even if one of them is my other half" I answered her.

"Sorry Willow!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

We continued our way to Hosenka village which was a resort town people come to so they could unwind and relax. I'm glad Lucy suggested coming here because the last time I came to a spa was six months ago. Lucy and I were enjoying the warmth in the hot springs. The both of us of course were naked but I was amongst other female company so I didn't mind.

"I just don't get it why would Loke be so afraid of me?" Lucy muttered.

"Who knows but if he's rude to you again I'll kick his ass" I told Lucy.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary Willow" Lucy said turning back to me. "I appreciate you looking out for me though"

"You're my friend and I always look out for my friends" I reassured her. "So you know Xander is mated now right?"

"Whoa! Really?! To who?" Lucy questioned.

"The water mage Juvia remember she was part of Phantom's Elemental Five"

"Her?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She's not our enemy anymore from Xander has explained he's been seeing her in private"

"Well I'm glad he's found his other half to be honest I was getting tired of him flirting with me" Lucy admitted. "Though he is a good kisser"

That got me to burst out laughing.

"It's a nice moon tonight" Erza said and the two of us turned to see Erza in the springs dressed in her armor.

"You're bathing in your armor?!" Lucy and I shouted.

"I'm more relaxed with it on" Erza explained.

"Erza for god sakes it's only us in here" I told her. "And I have seen you naked before"

"It would also be weird" Lucy added.

"Now that you mention it does maybe I should reconsider my definition in relaxation"

"Yeah I don't think taking it easy is your strong point" Lucy joked as Erza's body glowed and her armor was gone. "Wow you look just as awesome without your armor"

"Is that so?" Erza said in a teasing tone. "Then perhaps I should walk around the guild like this"

Lucy had a WTF look on her face and I burst out laughing again at my best friend's joke. We remained in the water for another half hour before we got out to dry off. The hotel we were staying at provided beautiful blue kimonos for us and after brushing my hair I pulled mine on and went to our room. Gray was already on his sleep mat ready to go to sleep. However when I entered the room he smirked.

"Get that look off your face mate" I told him. "We're not doing you know what here"

"I was admiring the kimono on you babe" Gray teased.

I felt my face turn red and Gray gestured for me to come over to him with his index finger. I obeyed and placed myself onto the sleeping mat next to his. Gray stole a quick kiss in case anyone else burst into the room.

"Let's get this party started!" Natsu said holding two pillows.

"Aye!" Happy agreed holding a pillow above him.

"Nice way to ruin the mood" Gray growled.

"It's a sleepover you know what that means right?" Natsu asked.

I smirked because I liked where this idea was going. I grabbed my pillow and using my wolf speed I rushed at Natsu and gave him a hard smack with my pillow. Natsu got hit in the face and he fell onto his back and I looked to Happy. Happy through his pillow at me and I was too late to avoid getting hit. I got hit in the face.

"My arsenal is equipped with the most powerful pillows" Erza boasted.

Lucy chuckled before Natsu threw a pillow towards her. Erza jumped and Gray got hit in the face. Erza and I smirked at the way the pillow fell off my mate's face.

"You're in for it now!" Gray yelled and half of his robe fell off. He then saw the pillows next to him and smirked. Gray grabbed a pillow and threw it. It hit Natsu in the face and Gray turned to me and Erza.

"You two are next!"

His kimono was at his waist revealing his abs and I had to duck before I got smacked in the face. Erza caught the pillow and I snagged another one rushing towards my mate.

"Oh crap" Gray said before I gave him a smack in the head and I fell on top of him. We both went to the floor and Lucy was about to join in when three pillows hit her making her go flying out of the room. She got up and I heard her mutter she was going for a walk. Happy flew after her while the rest of us continued with our pillow fight.

 **Next Day.**

Xander and I sighed as we watched Natsu and Gray glaring at each other. Last night the two of them sort of lost control with the pillow fight and they got beat up which explained the bandages around their torsos. Suddenly I saw a flash of blue hair and Juvia was peeking around the corner.

"Go see your mate she's here" I told Xander.

Immediately Xander saw Juvia and she turned blood red. My twin flashed her a smirk before he left and headed over to where she was. Lucy was sitting at the temporary bar while the boys continued bickering about their stupid pillow fight.

"Lucy? Willow? I won the pillow fight right?!" Natsu and Gray demanded at us. I flashed the two of them a death glare while Lucy turned around doing the same.

"Put a sock in it" she told them firmly.

"We're sorry we'll be quiet now"

"Wow I thought Erza and Willow were the only ones to keep those two in check" Mira stated watching me and Lucy still giving the boy's death glares.

"The three of them are real men" Elfman added.

Natsu and Gray bent their heads down in defeat and walked off to lose some steam.

Happy then came over to talk with Lucy hopefully to cheer her up and I wandered why she was in such a bad mood. She did mention about running into Loke last night. I wondered if that jerk tried to pull a move on her.

"Okay what the hell happened to our guild hall?" a voice said breaking my train of thought. Standing in front of me were my cousins Jasmine and Neal.

"Sweet you're here!" I exclaimed making Lucy jump as I rushed over to them.

"It's good to see you Willow" Neal greeted and he patted my forehead like he always did.

"You haven't changed much Neal" I replied the wind mage before I gave Jasmine a hug and she returned the gesture.

"Welcome back you two" Mira said coming over to us. "We missed you"

"I bet all that training made you stronger" Elfman added.

"Oh we're definitely stronger when you saw us last" Jasmine said with a smirk.

"I heard that Phantom attacked but I didn't realize they destroyed the guild hall" Neal pointed out. "And worse I heard my mate was injured"

"She's alright now" I reassured Neal. "She's most likely looking into the blue prints the master gave her to look over"

"Good because I need to see her" Neal replied. Before he headed off to find Levy he gave me a kiss on the forehead and Jasmine sighed.

"Hey who's the new girl?" she inquired noticing Lucy.

"Hey Lucy come here for a sec!" I shouted to the blonde. Lucy turned and she saw me standing with Jasmine. A smile came to her lips and she got off of her stool and walked on over.

"Lucy this is my cousin Jasmine, Jasmine this is Lucy"

"You're pretty" Jasmine said to Lucy.

"Thanks and so are you I never really met a wizard who wielded the element of darkness"

"Lucy's a Celestial Wizard" I explained to Jasmine.

"Whoa! Really?! That's so cool!" Jasmine shouted. "I would love to meet some of your spirits some time!"

 **Later.**

Not long after Jasmine and Neal arrived a bunch of Loke's fan girls came demanding where Loke was. Mira made the mistake of calling out to Lucy and the girls turned to the blonde shooting jealous looks at her. Lucy then had run off to avoid the fan girls. Jasmine and I both felt bad for the Celestial Wizard and not long after it fell dark we found out Loke had left Fairy Tail and ran off which wasn't like him. Everyone was out looking for him and I had a feeling Lucy knew where he was.

"Hey Lucy!" I shouted to the blonde as Jasmine and I ran over to her.

"Willow? Jasmine what are you doing here?" Lucy asked us.

"We're here to help you find Loke if that isn't too much trouble" Jasmine answered with a smirk.

"Yeah the more the merrier" I added.

"Thanks you guys" Lucy replied and the three of us followed after her. It wasn't long until we found Loke and he was standing in front of a grave with the Blue Pegasus emblem on it. The grave was on the edge of a cliff that was in front of a large waterfall.

"There you are" Lucy said as came to a stop in front of Loke.

"Lucy, Willow, and Jasmine when did you get back?!" Loke shouted.

"Later the whole guild is looking for you" Jasmine replied.

"That's Karen's grave isn't it" Lucy asked nodding to the grave behind Loke. "She was a great Celestial Wizard and she had a contract with you right?"

"Wait? Lucy are you saying that Loke is?"

"He's Leo the Lion" Lucy answered.

My eyes went wide as did Jasmine's.

"You're a Celestial Spirit?!" she and I yelled out.

"Well I won't deny it" Loke confirmed. "But how did you find out?"

"Holy crap" Jasmine muttered.

"Don't forget I'm a Celestial Wizard too and I have contracts with a lot of spirits it wasn't too hard for me to dig up the truth but still you should have come and talked to us about this, normally whenever the owner of a gate key dies the contract between spirit and wizard is terminated, the spirit is then forced back into their world until the key falls into new hands and a contract is made, your contract with Karen should have ended on the day she died, I don't understand why you're still here I never heard of that before I mean that's not the way it should work right?"

Loke was quiet while Lucy continued.

"I know your kind can't survive in the human world for long it's like humans can't survive in your world it will slowly zap away your life till finally there's nothing left"

"That's right" Loke answered. "And it's been three years now"

"Three years?" I asked. "I didn't think one was possible for you to live amongst the human world"

"Pretty amazing huh? I don't have the strength to keep it up"

"Hold on there has to be some way I can save you" Lucy told Loke. "Why can't I just open a gate for you?"

"Tell us why you can't go back Loke let us help you get back to the spirit world" Jasmine added.

"You three don't need to save me" Loke stated.

"What do you mean? If you don't get help soon you'll die!" I shouted.

"There's no way I can go back" Loke continued.

"But why?" Lucy demanded.

"I broke a fundamental law that applies to both wizard and spirit and as a result I was banished from the Celestial World for eternity"

"Oh man" I said.

"Loke" Lucy began to say. "Just what did you do?"

Loke turned to us and replied.

"I can't deny my crime so I have no choice but to face the punishment I'm a traitor to my own kind, I was contracted to Karen, but she died because I killed her"

That got Lucy, Jasmine, and I to widen our eyes in shock.

 **Anyone take a gander who Jasmine is paired with? ^^**


	18. The Celestial Spirit King

**Willow and the gang meet with the Celestial Spirit King!  
Next the Tower of Heaven Arc!**

 **Willow's POV**

Loke then began the story of how he supposedly killed Karen which I didn't believe. I mean the guy was too nice to do something like that. Before coming to Fairy Tail Loke had been contracted with Karen along with his fellow Celestial Spirit Aries. Karen when she was alive had been part of the Blue Pegasus Guild and she was very cruel to Aries. That angered Loke and while Karen was punishing Aries he switched places with her and sent her back to the Celestial World. Loke had made it clear that Karen's actions were unacceptable and until Karen broke the contract with him and Aries he prevented the Celestial Wizard from summoning Aries.

As time went by Karen was getting low on money and she had demanded to Loke to stop residing in the human world but Loke wouldn't change his mind. Eventually Karen went on a job that took her life and when Loke learned of his wizard's death it devastated him. So he was banished from the Celestial World never to return.

"Hold on that isn't right!" I snapped to Loke as he finished telling his story. "It isn't your fault Karen died!"

"She's right" Jasmine agreed. "Whoever decided you were responsible needs to open up their eyes"

"Still she died and I wasn't there to help her" Loke stated.

He then grunted and he fell to the ground.

"Oh no Loke!" Lucy exclaimed as we all rushed over to him and his body was starting to disappear.

"I guess this is it" Loke said. "It's my time"

"What do you mean your time?!" Lucy demanded.

"For me to disappear forever" Loke answered.

"You can't just give up!" I yelled.

Loke looked to his hand as it started to disappear along with the rest of his body.

"Karen ever since that day I've been banned from the Celestial World"

"Damn it Loke just hold on!" Jasmine shouted.

"When I killed Karen I broke a fundamental celestial law and now I have to pay the price, not a day goes by that I don't think about her and what I did, I tried to stay distracted so it wouldn't constantly be on my mind but its haunting me I've been waiting for this for my magic energy to finally run out and it's about to happen right in front of Karen's grave, and I'll be free, free from the guilt that has burdened me before I want to say thank you to all of you for restoring my faith in Celestial Wizards"

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. "I can save you! You can just give up yet!"

"Tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye" Loke said.

Lucy slammed her fist into the ground.

"That's not fair! I won't let you die!" Lucy then looked to Loke. "All you have to do is go back to the Celestial World and your life force will be restored right? There has to be a way I can send you back!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible I broke the law and now I'm being punished"

"Even so this isn't right!" Lucy yelled tears coming down her face. "You didn't kill Karen it was an accident it wasn't your fault!

Lucy then latched herself onto Loke as though to prevent him from disappearing.

"Open Gate of the Lion!" Lucy shouted. "Take Leo back to the Celestial World! Please!"

It broke my heart to her here beg.

"Calm down it won't work it's okay" Loke said as he placed a hand onto Lucy's shoulder.

"It's not okay!" Lucy shouted again. "I can't sit here and watch as my friend disappears before my eyes"

I then sensed Lucy's magical energy spike up and I used that moment to stand up and drag Jasmine along with me so we would be out of harm's way.

Suddenly a golden magical circle appeared around Lucy and the cliff beneath us began to shake.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy cried out.

"Stop it your gonna use up all your magical energy like this!" Loke shouted to Lucy.

"Whatever it takes I'm going to save you Loke! I'll open your gate! I won't give up! I promise I'm going to get you to the Celestial World!"

"It's too dangerous!" Loke shouted.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Open!" Lucy shouted and her magical circle began to surge with more magical energy.

"It's not going to open for you as far as their concerned I'm responsible for Karen's death they're not going to let me go back!"

"I won't stop till the gate is open! I won't let you die! What's the point of having magic power if you can't use it to save the people you care about!"

"Cut it out Lucy! You're starting to assimilate with me!" Loke begged her. "If you don't stop this you'll disappear too!"

"Lucy!" Jasmine and I shouted in unison. The two of us were powerless as we watched Lucy continuing to try and open Loke's gate. It was a spectular sight to see really but it was also dangerous. If Lucy didn't stop what she was doing she was going to die.

"Don't do this!" Loke begged her. "Please don't make me feel the guilt of killing you too!

"You didn't kill her! Whoever decided you were responsible needs to know they were wrong!"

Lucy then gave one last cry and her magic circle sparked one last time with its intense magic before disappearing and the cliff shook. Loke and Lucy held on to each other while I clutched Jasmine close to my side. Loke's glasses fell from his face and onto the ground as the starry sky swirled and it became clear again. My eyes then went wide as did Jasmine's when a huge Celestial Spirit appeared in the sky above us. I could feel his magic and it was damn powerful.

"Impossible! It's him" Loke said not believing his eyes. "The Celestial Spirit King, what the heck is he doing here?"

"Wait so he's the ruler of the Celestial World?" Lucy asked not believing her ears.

"Hello my old friend" the Celestial Spirit King greeted us. "As you well know both wizards and spirits must obey celestial law and taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstances though not by your hand alone you were still responsible for your key holder's death Leo the Lion therefore you've been banished from the Celestial World for all eternity"

"So you were the one who decided to banish Loke!" I snapped getting everyone to look at me even the king himself.

"Willow don't defend me!" Loke shouted.

"Don't start Loke" I replied to Loke giving him a look. I then looked back to the Celestial Spirit King. "The choice you made by banishing him was wrong and thanks to that decision he's been in the human world for three long years slowly dying away"

"She's right!" Jasmine added.

"Their right!" Lucy shouted getting to her feet. "That doesn't seem fair at all!"

"Guys stop!" Loke shouted to us.

"Old friend, human girls, I have made my judgment and it stands, Leo has broken celestial law"

"Well your law is f**ked up!" I yelled in anger.

The Celestial Spirit King frowned at my words.

"Loke's been suffering the human world for three long years! He didn't kill Karen! But he did stand up to her! Because somebody had to protect Aries!" Lucy shouted.

"I must say I find it heartbreaking to see my old friend in fragile condition"

"What is wrong with you?!" Lucy continued. "An old friend is still a friend right? Well there's one right in front of you begging for a second chance so open your eyes Stache Face!"

A flicker of amusement lit up in the Celestial Spirit King's eyes.

"Stache Face?" he inquired.

"Uh guys?" Loke asked.

"Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle! He had nothing to do with her death you have to change your verdict! Because he's innocent" I added.

"Please sir!" Lucy begged before her body began to glow with her magic.

Lucy's magical circle appeared below her again and my eyes widened as all of her spirits came forward and through them I sensed they felt the same way that we all felt when it came to Loke's situation.

"Oh wow her spirits are awesome!" Jasmine said not taking her eyes off of them.

"I only had the pleasure of meeting Lyra, the clock, Plue, and Taurus" I told my cousin.

Then as quick as Lucy summoned her spirits they were gone and Lucy fell to the ground. Jasmine and I rushed over to her as did Loke to make sure she was okay.

"All of my friends that came forward just now they feel the same way I do"

"You definitely overexerted yourself" I told my friend helping her get to her feet.

"Damn right" Jasmine agreed.

"If you're a celestial spirit too then you can sympathize with what Loke and Aries went through" Lucy said looking to the Celestial Spirit King.

The Celestial Spirit King was silent for a few moments before continuing.

"Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think not of his actions but the law that should be in question, Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect Aries his brethren and the human girl is willing to risk her life to save Leo"

That got me, Lucy, and Jasmine to smile knowing where things were going.

"I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty I shall make an exception in this case Leo the Lion you are hereby granted return passage to the Celestial World"

"Alright!" Jasmine and I exclaimed before we high fived one another.

"Your awesome thanks Stache Face!"

The Celestial Sprit King then smiled at Lucy's comment.

"You are exonerated be grateful by the guidance of the stars"

"But I have to make it up to her please sir"

"Very well then if you in insist of atoning for your actions in the past then I hereby order you to live your life in the service of your friend the human girl, you are lucky to find yourself loyal friends, I suggest you protect the wizard beside you with your life just as she fought to save yours"

When he heard that Loke finally broke into a smile and Lucy chuckled before giving the Celestial Spirit King a thumbs up and he disappeared.

"Thank you all of you" Loke said to us.

Jasmine and I flashed Loke a smirk while Loke placed something into Lucy's hand. He thanked her again before he disappeared and I knew he was back in the Celestial World where he rightfully belonged. Lucy opened up her hand and in it was a new gold celestial key. The key that belonged to Loke or Leo the Lion.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"Whoa no way so you're really a Celestial Spirit?!" Natsu said after Loke finished explaining everything to him, Happy, Xander, and Gray.

"Yep" Loke replied. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth"

"Don't worry about it man" Xander said. "We're just glad your okay now"

"I wonder what kind of spirit you are" Gray suggested.

"Loke here is actually a lion spirit" Lucy told him.

"Whoa?! A lion is a huge cat right?!" Happy asked.

"Yep but I have a human form"

"When I first saw Virgo she looked more like a gorilla" Natsu joked.

"Well she's not really a gorilla" Loke replied to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Shouldn't you be resting back in the Celestial Spirit World?" Gray inquired.

"Yeah but I wanted to come by and give you guys these as a thank you gift"

Loke then gave each of us a ticket to none other than Akane Resort.

"Oh sweet!" Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Xander danced around in excitement.

"Erza had a different reaction" Loke joked.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Erza said appearing out of nowhere with her cart full of luggage and beach stuff.

"So much stuff!" Gray and Lucy shouted.

"I do need a vacation" Xander teased elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah same here" I agreed.

"I also gave Neal and Jasmine tickets and they'll go later in the year since they've just got back to Magnolia"

"I bet they were ecstatic to have their tickets given to them" I told Loke.

"Oh they were" Loke replied. "I just again wanted to thank you, Jasmine, and Lucy for being there when I needed it and plus I wanted to see you Lucy again"

That got Lucy to blush and Happy flew over to her.

"He loves you" he teased.

"Shut it cat or you're going to get hurt"

That got me and Xander to burst out laughing while Loke picked up Lucy into his arms and walked away with her.

"Excuse us while we talk about our future together"

Lucy squirmed in Lucy's arms protesting and it was pretty funny to watch. Gray chose that moment to wrap a hand around my waist.

"So wanna go and pack up?" he teased through my ear.

I playfully pushed my mate off and I took his hand into mine. My smirk told him my answer and the two of us headed in the direction of our apartments to pack up for our trip to Akane.

 **Jasmine's POV**

It felt good to be back in Magnolia after being away for six months. As a token of his appreciation Loke gave me and my brother tickets to Akane Resort which we would use later. I wanted to stick around and help out with the rebuilding of the guild hall. Master Makarov and Mira filled us in with everything that happened in our absence especially with the attack from Phantom Lord. The sun was setting and I was having a cold drink before I headed home for the night. I had the pleasure of meeting our newest guild member Hope the Light Dragon Slayer. It didn't take long for me to like her because she was just as feisty as my cousin was; only she didn't tend to lose her temper. The two of us were sitting together at the moment just shooting the breeze.

"So I heard there was another Dragon Slayer in Phantom Lord who was it?" I asked her.

"None other than Black Steel Gajeel"

I nearly spat out the contents of my lemonade when Hope said those words.

"You mean as in the Iron Dragon Slayer?" I asked.

"Yep" Hope replied with a smirk. "He's one of my closest friends alongside Juvia, in fact he's more like a big brother to me"

"Where is he now?" I questioned her.

"He got locked up for a little while and got released not long after so I don't know" she replied sadly. "If I see him again I'm going to persuade him to come here and join the guild"

"Not a lot of people will like that" I told her taking another sip of my lemonade. "Remember he was the one who trashed the guild hall"

"I'm sure in time people will change their minds about him, he may act all tough, but deep down Gajeel is a caring guy"

She then noticed my face and a smirk came to her lips.

"Do you like him?" she teased.

"What? No!" I answered feeling my face turn red. But of course I was lying. For the longest time I had a huge crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You're lying" Hope continued teasing. "I can smell your nervousness"

"He wouldn't want to be involved with someone like me anyway" I stated. "I'm not as strong as he is"

"I don't believe that" Hope said getting my attention. "I sense your magic is strong and that's a good thing because it means one day you will be a stronger wizard, I see good things happening to you"

"I hope your right" I said. "I've been training very hard for the past six months"

"And it will pay off" she reassured me. "I'm heading home see you tomorrow Shadow"

"Shadow?" I asked.

"A nickname since your element is darkness" Hope replied.

The nickname did sound cool so I replied with a smirk of my own. Hope grinned before she headed out and I finished the last bit of my lemonade before I left the guild myself. However I didn't want to head home just yet so I headed in the direction of the park and shifted into my wolf form near the huge oak tree. My fur was black as night which made it easy for me to blend in when the sun set. My brother's wolf form was silver and under the moon it was beautiful. I was born on the night of a new moon and the darkness always had been a comfort to me.

Tonight it was a full moon which lit up the park with its graceful glow. Not a lot of people came here at night which I liked. Don't get me wrong I liked to be around others but sometimes being by myself was just as nice. But tonight I wouldn't be alone because a scent I didn't recognize got my attention. Immediately the fur on my neck bristled and I stood up growling challenging for whoever was spying on me to reveal themselves.

"Huh this is interesting" a rough voice said and something came out of the tree.

A very handsome human male stood in front of me. His skin had a bit of a tan and he had spiky black hair. His eyes were blood red and they would send shivers down anyone's spine. He wore a dark blue sleeveless top that revealed his muscular arms. His pants were a mix of white and tan with black boots on the end. He wore leather fingerless gloves on his hands and what was unique about him he seemed to have metal pins in his arms and face. He was a definitely a Dragon Slayer because his scent was similar to Hope and Natsu only he smelled more like metal than Light and Fire. So I knew this had to be Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer standing before me.

"I know you can understand me wolf so why don't you show me your human form" Gajeel said.

So he knew what I was huh? Well I might as well reveal my human state to him so he would leave me alone. My body smoked black before I stood before the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

A smirk appeared on his lips and I tried my best not to blush.

"You're related to that Willow chick right?" he asked.

"That's none of your business Metal Head" I replied.

Gajeel growled when I called him that and I smirked glad to annoy him a little. The Iron Dragon Slayer's smirk then returned to his lips again.

"You smell the same like the Queen of Dragon does so you are related to her"

"You try and hurt my cousin you won't like what you have coming" I told him and my magic sparked to life behind me.

"Dark magic? That's interesting" Gajeel stated eying my element in interest.

"Again I ask what is it you want?" I demanded at him.

"How is Hope doing?" he inquired.

So he was worried about Hope huh?

"She's fine" I answered him. "She's part of Fairy Tail now I'm sure you know that"

"That I do but I can't just show my face around your guild"

"Yeah you did f**k up our guild hall" I stated.

"You're cute" Gajeel teased. "And you have the same mouth like your cousin does"

"So what if I do?!" I snapped.

"Calm down I was only teasing" Gajeel said before he patted my head.

I growled and swiped his hand off of my head.

"Lay off my hair"

"I'll see you around wolf"

The Iron Dragon Slayer then turned around and left. I don't know what the hell just happened other than the fact I just met Black Steel Gajeel himself. For one thing he was hot and his teasing was annoying but for some reason I liked it.

"What a night" I muttered before I headed home.


	19. Vacation Interrupted

**And the Tower of Heaven Arc begins.**

 **Willow's POV**

I couldn't remember the last time I took a vacation because it felt so damn good to relax for once. Akane was a beautiful place to come to whenever you wanted a break from reality. At the moment all of us were on the beach having a blast. Lucy was jet skiing on the water with Natsu who of course was having motion sickness. Xander and Erza were playing volleyball while Gray and I were lounging around on our beach towels.

"You look beautiful in that" Gray teased eying the dark red bikini I wore.

I blushed at my mate's compliment before I stood up.

"Bet a mere human can't catch me" I taunted Gray.

Gray replied with a smirk and using my wolf speed I ran towards the water.

"Hey watch where you're running!" Dander yelled as I shot past him.

Like lightning I was in the water and already underneath the waves to see how fast my mate could catch me. It didn't take long for Gray to catch up with me because before I knew it I was in his muscular arms and out of the water itself since he was holding me bridal style.

"Caught you she-wolf" he teased.

That got me to blush and Gray stole a quick kiss from me before anyone could shout for us to get a room.

"Look out!" Ezra shouted and the volleyball was heading straight towards us. I caught in my hands and turned to Gray with a smirk.

"Want to see who beats who?" I inquired.

"As long as you're on my team" Gray replied.

"Hey give us the ball back!" Xander shouted. "Unless you plan on playing!"

"You bet we are!" I replied back to my brother. "Gray and I will play against you and Ezra!"

"Now we're talking" Ezra stated with a smile.

Xander rolled his eyes and shrugged before Gray and I came back to shore. The four of us then started a new game to see who was better. Erza and Xander made a good team but in the end my mate and I beat the crap out of them.

"Whoa did you two just beat Erza?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu came over to us.

"Yep" I answered.

"I demand a rematch!" Erza shouted to me.

"You two can play against one another I'm done" Xander stated tossing the ball to Erza.

"I need a break too" Gray added.

"Traitor" I growled at my mate in displeasure.

Gray gave me a kiss on the forehead before he and Xander went back to our spot on the beach.

"You two wanna join in?" Erza asked Natsu and Lucy.

"No thanks I had enough of moving around" Natsu said before getting a sick look on his face.

"I'll pass but I'll keep score" Lucy offered.

That got Erza and I to smirk before we started to a new game.

 **Xander's POV**

"I wonder who will beat who" Gray said as we watched Erza and Willow play.

"Who knows I wouldn't be surprised if it became a tie" Gray said.

"There both evenly skilled" Natsu added taking a seat on his towel next to me.

"Aye!" Happy finished.

The exceed wore a cute yellow outfit that he usually wore whenever he went swimming.

"Hey what's the face?" Natsu asked.

"You have been keeping to yourself a little bit" Gray agreed. "Is it because you're separated from your mate?"

"Yes I haven't seen her much after we left from Magnolia" I confessed.

"Since when did you get a mate?" Natsu demanded not believing his ears.

"Man you really need to pay attention" Gray muttered.

"I heard that Frosty!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't you two start fighting!" Willow snapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gray and Natsu yelled back getting all scared. That got me to burst out laughing because no matter where we were Gray and Natsu never stopped their spats.

 **Willow's POV**

The game ended up in a tie which wasn't a surprise. Before Gray and I headed back up to our room Natsu decided to be an idiot and steal my mate's bathing suit. Gray got pissed and he used Happy as a cover up much to the poor cat's embarrassment. Erza came to the rescue and punched Natsu hard in the face and I snagged Gray's swimming trunks from said Dragon Slayer. I was pretty exhausted by the time Gray and I returned from the beach and needed a long nap before going downstairs this evening. Gray let me take a quick shower first before he had one.

"You look pretty beat" Gray said as he got into bed with me.

"I am" I replied before I turned my body so I could curl against my mate's body. Gray kissed my forehead before the two of us fell asleep. The two of us slept for two and half hours before Xander woke us up.

"Maybe later we can have some fun of our own later" Gray suggested in my ear.

"Perhaps it will depend on what mood I'm in love" I told Gray before I thought about which dress I should wear. Erza and I were the same size so she snuck in a couple of her dresses for me to borrow. I made the decision to wear the dark red dress that had straps on the shoulders. I was glad this dress didn't show a lot of cleavage thankfully. Every now and then I liked to wear things that were sexy but tonight I wasn't in the mood for that. I put on matching flats and Gray finished putting on his outfit. He wore a simple a light red dress shirt with black pants and matching shoes.

"You look hot" I told my mate.

"You look better" Gray teased coming over to me.

He came over to me and gave me another quick kiss. Only this time it was one of those mind blowing ones. His tongue went into my mouth wanting to taste all of me. The kiss would have continued if my brother didn't knock on the door.

"We're coming!" I shouted.

Xander laughed before I heard him walk away from the door.

"One of these days I'm going to teach him a lesson when it comes to interrupting us" Gray growled.

"I'm the one to do such a thing love" I scolded my mate placing a finger against his forehead. "Now let's go downstairs and see what kind of games they have to offer"

The resort had a casino amongst other games to play. Gray and I chose a poker table. I didn't know much about poker so I watched my mate play. Nearby Natsu and Happy got all huffy because they lost a game and they created such an uproar the whole casino could hear them.

"They're a bunch of sore losers" Xander muttered taking a seat next to Gray.

"You look handsome" I complimented my twin.

Xander wore a shirt similar to Gray's only it was icy blue and his pants and shoes were black.

"Thanks sis" Xander replied. "So how's the game going?"

"Alright I guess" Gray replied. "It's been awhile since I played poker though strip poker would be better"

Gray eyed me when he said that and I flashed him a glare. Xander snorted finding Gray's comment amusing before we resumed watching Gray.

"Hello there" a familiar voice said.

We all looked to see none other than Xander's mate Juvia standing in front of us. She wore a pretty dark blue dress and she wore a necklace that had a huge gold Fairy Tail emblem on the chain.

"Do you guys remember me?"

"Yeah you're that chick from Phantom!" Gray said not believing his eyes.

"Good to see you again" I said to Juvia with a nod.

"Hey babe" Xander greeted his mate.

He then brought her into a hug and Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. That made me smile because I knew Xander had missed Juvia a lot. I mean I didn't like being away from Gray for crying out loud.

"Let's go get some drinks" I suggested as the game Gray was playing ended.

"That would nice" Juvia said. "As long as you don't mind my company"

"You're Xander's mate so you're fine with me" Gray added.

Juvia blushed and Xander placed a protective arm around her before the four of us headed to the bar. I ordered a coke while the boys did the same. Juvia got some tea before we started to talk.

"So I heard Phantom was disbanded" Gray said looking to Juvia. "That must have been hard on you"

"Yes but I'm a free wizard now" Juvia said. "And things have been easier for me to deal since I found him"

Juvia turned to smile at my brother with love in her eyes and my brother kissed her forehead.

"So I take it by the pendant you're wearing you want to join Fairy Tail huh?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, very much so" Juvia answered without hesitation.

"I don't know after everything that went down" Gray began but I growled at my mate to shut him up.

"I'm sure Master Makarov wouldn't mind, Hope is part of our guild now, and she would be thrilled to see you again" I told Juvia. "She misses you"

"I hear she's enjoying being there" Juvia added. "I miss her too"

"We'll put in a good word for you love" Xander said to his mate. "I've seen your power and it's something Fairy Tail could use"

"Gray Fullbuster, Willow and Xander Parker" a rough voice said and we all turned around to see large human man standing before us. Immediately Xander and I growled. The two of us were ready to protect our mates. Suddenly the bar exploded from right behind us and Gray was quick to cover me with his body and Xander did the same with Juvia. I wasn't hurt and I didn't smell anyone bleeding but that didn't this creep the right to attack us.


	20. The Tower of Heaven

**Willow and the gang come to the Tower of Heaven.**

 **Willow's POV**

"What the f**k is your problem pal?!" I demanded standing up.

"Yeah you had no right to attack us like that" Gray spat.

"What do you want human?" Xander finished.

"Where is Erza?" our attacker inquired.

All of us were quiet because we had no idea where Erza was.

"Where is she?" the man demanded this time his voice was laced with impatience. Immediately Gray and Xander stood in front of us ready to take on this creep.

"You'd think we'd tell you huh?" Gray hissed.

Suddenly water formed in front of all of us and Juvia's body appeared she held her arms out and glared at our assailant.

"I won't allow you to harm my beloved or his sister and her mate" she stated. "I will be your opponent"

"Juvia!" Xander protested.

"Erza is in trouble I fear she's in grave danger" Juvia told us.

"She's right" I agreed.

The man suddenly placed two fingers to his forehead and I wondered what kind of magic he was using now.

"Ah you've located her" he muttered.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Xander growled.

"Who knows" I replied.

The man was quiet before continuing.

"Yes I see, should I clean up things here? Understood"

The lights in the casino suddenly went out and I hurriedly latched myself onto Gray before the sound of an explosion rang out. At the same time I felt water had touched me and the next thing I knew I heard Lucy's voice.

"I remember you! You're one of the Element Five!"

"Lucy wait!" Gray shouted and a second later Juvia released whatever water spell she used on us and we surrounded the water mage. Gray was still holding me while Juvia had Xander beneath her. Our clothes were soaked but thanks to Juvia's quick thinking we survived that weird guy's attack. "She's not our enemy anymore"

"They speak the truth" Juvia told Lucy. "I pulled my beloved along with Gray and Willow inside of me for their own safety"

"Is it just me or does that seem a little weird?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows but if it wasn't for her quick thinking we might have been killed" I told Lucy standing up.

Juvia blushed at my compliment.

"Whoever that dude was he cast a darkness spell and I created an ice decoy of myself so I could figure out a plan"

"In order for them to remain hidden from the enemy I used my Water Lock to protect them" Juvia added.

"Yeah we'll we couldn't do anything from within there" Gray muttered and he began to pull his shirt off.

"Well you try not and strip!" I snapped at my mate.

"Our shirts are soaked sis" Xander replied and I sweat dropped because he had removed his shirt too. Only he wore a dark blue tank top that was meant to be worn by men underneath.

"Thanks to your mate he got away too" Gray replied to my brother.

Juvia gasped and she hung her head.

Xander growled and he smacked my mate hard on the head.

"Say something like that again to my girlfriend and I'll kick your ass!" Xander snapped. I sighed before turning to Lucy.

"Do you know where Natsu and Erza are?"

"I don't know where Natsu is, but those creeps took Happy and Erza" Lucy replied.

"Say what?!" I exclaimed.

Fire suddenly blasted in the air which meant we found Natsu and he was pretty angry.

"Is that?" Lucy and Gray began.

"Natsu" I replied with a smirk glad to see the Fire Dragon Slayer was okay. Natsu stormed over to us and smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked.

"What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth? Huh? I mean someone could really get hurt!"

All of us sweat dropped at Natsu's rant.

I grabbed Natsu and shut him up with a punch to the gut.

"That hurt" Natsu mumbled before he fell downwards and I caught him in my grasp.

"We need to go and find Erza and Happy" I said turning to the others.

"You're right" Xander agreed.

We left the resort not long after that and we rented a boat. Natsu was already hanging on the side with his motion sickness as the boat sped out of Akane. Juvia was using her water magic which was pretty cool to make the boat move.

"I'm worried about all those people trapped in the cards" Lucy said looking to us. "You think their okay?"

"We left the Military a note about them before we left, so I'm sure they'll be fine" Gray reassured her.

"I hope so" Lucy muttered.

"So where the heck are we?" Gray asked looking to Juvia.

"I don't know at the moment we've been following Xander and Willow's lead"

Since Natsu was dealing with his motion sickness it was up to me and Xander to follow Erza and Happy's scent.

"Are you guys sure we're going in the right direction?" Lucy asked looking to me and my twin.

"So far we are" Xander answered.

"Jeez" Gray said with a sigh. "I can't believe how easily they were able to knock us out and kidnap Erza and Happy, we're pathetic"

"In our defense they must have been powerful wizards to beat one as strong as Erza" Juvia stated.

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"Gray enough" I growled at my mate. Gray saw the glare both Xander and I were giving him so he kept his mouth shut.

"Those goons who attacked us said they were old friends of Erza's" Lucy explained. "Which makes me wonder if we know her any better than we were supposed too"

"She probably knew them before she came to Fairy Tail" I told Lucy. "I wouldn't be surprised"

"What the hell?" Natsu said and he suddenly stood up. "I just got a weird feeling"

We all looked to see there were birds in the sky that had been flying were now falling towards the ocean water.

"The birds" Lucy said placing a hand to her mouth.

"What's happening to them?" Gray asked.

"I've never seen anything like it" Juvia added.

Something caught my eye and in the water was debris as though it was from a shipwreck.

"That looks like a wreckage from one of the Fiore naval ships" Gray said.

"Okay I'm freaked out" Lucy added.

"Hey what's that?" Natsu asked nodding ahead.

Up ahead was some kind of structure that looked like a tower surrounded by an eerie fog.

"It must be the Tower of Heaven" Lucy answered as she her body shook.

Juvia raised her hand and she summoned a magic circle.

"Water Dome" she called. "I will protect us"

A dome of water covered the boat.

"My Water Dome will keep us from being seen"

"You're girlfriend's got skill" Gray said to Xander.

"Damn right" Xander agreed beaming proudly at Juvia who was blushing. Thanks to Juvia's quick thinking we arrived at the Tower of Heaven without being seen. At the moment we were eying the many guards and wondered how we were going to get past them.

"Man this is going to be tricky" Gray said eying the guards.

"Damn right" I agreed.

Juvia suddenly surfaced near us.

"I found an entrance underwater" she informed.

"Seriously? Way to go" Gray praised her.

Xander shot me my mate a look and I rolled my eyes alongside with Lucy.

"We can swim there in ten minutes" Juvia continued as she got out of the water.

"We can hold our breath that long? Right?" Natsu asked.

"Probably"

"That is not humanly possible you dopes!" Lucy snapped.

"Please put these on" Juvia said holding a ball of water that hovered above her. "Oxygen is trapped in this water shell, so you can breathe underwater"

"Wow! You're awesome!" Natsu said. "Who are you again?"

That got the rest of us to sweat drop before Xander explained that Juvia was his mate and she used to be part of Phantom Lord's Elemental Five. I pulled my dress off revealing the red bikini I wore earlier. I just hoped Erza wouldn't kick my butt for getting it ruined. Lucy wore her white bikini underneath her dress as well. The boys got into their swimming trunks before Juvia gave each of us a water shell before diving into the water. Juvia was right it did take ten minutes to find the opening she had found. Lucy and I were the first to surface with the boys following and we removed our water shells.

"I wonder if this is where their keeping Erza and Happy" Natsu said.

"They make look silly but they sure do work" Lucy said eying her water shell.

"I'm impressed that you made it here because I purposely made yours smaller so you wouldn't have trouble breathing" Juvia told Lucy.

"Jeez thanks" Lucy muttered in sarcasm. A roar suddenly made me jump and above us one of the flying monsters spotted us with a guard on its back.

"Intruders! Identity Yourselves!"

"Guess we don't have any choice" Gray said. "We're going have to fight them"

"About time" I said with a smirk.

"You losers want to know who we are?!" Natsu shouted. "We're the wizards who are going to pound your faces in!"

Natsu then created an explosion and all of us separated from one another while the smoke fogged the place up. Natsu used his Fire Dragon Roar and some of the guards complained about being too hot. Thanks to Xander and Gray other guards complained being too cold thanks to their ice magic. Lucy and I landed together and the guards near us had hearts in their eyes.

"Magician of Darkness! Come Forth!"

"Open! Gate of the Maiden!" Lucy and I called out in unison.

Dark Magician Girl and Virgo appeared at once and the guards got hearts in their eyes again.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Virgo!"

"You rang?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Did you summon me? Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy.

The guards were wolf whistling and hollering like idiots when they saw Virgo and Dark Magician Girl.

Lucy nodded at the guards ahead of us.

"These pervs need to be punished" Lucy said to Virgo.

"Have fun with them" I told Dark Magician Girl.

"As you wish" the Aeon and Celestial Spirit said in unison before they turned to the guards. Virgo's eyes glowed red and Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and unleashed her Dark Burning Attack. Together both Virgo and Dark Magician Girl made the perfect team taking down the guards. Below us Juvia was handling a round of guards of her gown. She used her Water Slicer and the guards went flying into the air. Dark Magician Girl used her magic to transport Lucy, Virgo, and myself to where the others were.

"It's seems we're finished here"

"Good job team" Gray added.

"I hope we're not calling too much attention" Lucy muttered. "Oh who am I kidding!"

"So where's that blockhead buddy?" Natsu demanded.

Suddenly something close by moved and it was a stone face that was carved into the wall. Its mouth opened and a ladder emerged.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"I think that's their way of saying come on in" Gray answered.

"Stay close" I told Dark Magician Girl.

My Aeon nodded before all of us walked inside the passage. The passage led us to a dining room and a large table filled with food was waiting for us. Of course the boys and Juvia went on ahead to eat while I stood beside Lucy. I wasn't that hungry to begin with so I just watched the others eat.

"That door that allowed us in was controlled by a magic user" Juvia explained.

"Then whoever it was must know about our presence"Dark Magician Girl added.

"But why would they let us in?" Lucy wondered.

"Do you think they're trying to provoke us?" Gray suggested.

"Hell if I know" Xander muttered.

"Not to be rude ladies but your bikinis leave little to the imagination" Virgo interrupted looking to Lucy and I.

"Should we change?" Lucy asked covering her chest.

"Yes" Virgo replied with her eyes glowing. "I'll help you"

"Wait! Right here?!" I demanded as Virgo quickly removed our clothes.

Xander quickly turned his face away while Gray saw that I was completely naked in front of him. His eyes went wide and his face turned blood red. He dropped whatever he was eating and said.

"Hold me"

Dark Magician Girl came over and blocked Gray's view as Virgo finished putting new clothes on us. The outfit I wore was cool looking. It was a dark red dress that had straps on the shoulders; underneath I wore black pants and matching slip on shoes. My hair was pulled into a braid and a new bandana the color of gold was around my forehead. Lucy's outfit was beautiful too.

"I brought these over to you from the Celestial World" Virgo explained. "I hope you two like them"

"I definitely like this outfit that's for sure" I said turning to Virgo. "You rock"

"Your compliment is much appreciated" Virgo replied with a smile.

"So boys do we look super cute in these outfits or what?" Lucy asked the others.

"Yeah" Natsu replied. His eyes were glued to Lucy's and I smirked.

"You have a good taste in fashion" Xander told Virgo.

"That outfit is so you babe" Gray said coming over to me. He pressed a kiss against my cheek.

Virgo noticed Natsu was still eying Lucy and she said.

"He looovves her"

Immediately Natsu and Lucy blushed while the rest of us sweat dropped at Virgo's attempt to mimic Happy.


	21. Water Dance

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for the lack of updating. Anyway here's another chapter of The Summoner.**

 **Willow's POV**

Not long after Lucy and I had our new clothes we were ambushed by guards. Thankfully Erza came to the rescue and finished them off but she was shocked to see us. She wanted us to leave the Tower of the Heaven and let her do all the fighting but of course we refused to budge. Knowing we wouldn't leave her behind Erza then explained how she knew the people who took her. Before she joined Fairy Tail she had been a slave along with others to build the Tower of Heaven. In fact she had a group of friends and it was the same people who took her captive.

Their names were Sho, Simon, Wally, Millianna, and Jellal. It turns out this Jellal guy was behind everything and he wanted to use Erza as a sacrifice which I wasn't going to let happen. Sho had overheard how Jellal was the one responsible for sending Erza away and he then came to our side as did Simon. Now Lucy, Juvia, and I were now in the middle of some chamber looking for Natsu. The others thought it would be a good idea to separate. Well technically Sho turned Erza into a playing card thanks to his magic and ran off with her so Gray, Xander, and Simon went after him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Salamander!" Juvia added.

"He isn't here you two" I told the water and celestial mage. The two of them turned to me. "Natsu isn't the only one who has a strong sense of smell and ears like a dog"

"So he likes Gajeel then" Juvia said turning to me.

"Pretty much"

"Isn't that the guy who beat me up?" Lucy inquired.

"He was on the wrong side then" Juvia said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that" I reassured the water mage.

"I just hope Xander doesn't act like an idiot" Lucy muttered. "I see the way you two look at one another"

Juvia blushed and I chuckled before loud music stared to play. It was a guitar playing and it hurt like hell. Both Lucy and I put our hands over our ears while Juvia waited forever was playing appeared.

"What is making that awful noise?!" Lucy demanded. "Is that a guitar? It's so loud!"

"Damn right!" I agreed.

"I actually think it sounds pretty cool" Juvia stated.

"You got some major issues girl" Lucy told Juvia still holding her ears. The music continued as the player finally emerged from one of the tunnels. He was dressed like a rock star with make up all over him which looked stupid in my opinion. He laughed like an idiot and he swung his hair around while still playing his guitar. Finally the music lowered and our opponent greeted us.

"You babes dig my destruction solo?" he asked while wiggling his tongue around.

"Man your creepy" I said.

"Check out that hair!" Lucy added.

"I'm an assassin with the Deaths Head Order" the man continued. "Pretty rocking name huh? A deaths head is a like a skull get it?"

"I take it your one of the three knights Jellal spoke of" Juvia said.

"I'm the wing of Trinity Raven, when they scream Vidalus Taka they're talking about me"

His long hair suddenly spread out in all directions and this got me to widen my eyes.

"Rock on!"

The hair then came towards us ready to attack. Lucy ran before hair could strike her. I quickly got out my sword and I swung it forward slicing a chunk of pretty boy's hair off. The hair tried to attack Juvia but when it hit her body became water and this got Vidalus's attention.

"Whoa that's one crazy body you got there" Vidalus said to Juvia laughing.

"It's made entirely of water, drip, drip, drop"

"Juvia you need another catch phrase!" I shouted at my brother's mate.

Water then surrounded Juvia and she then shouted.

"Water Lock!"

Her water then shot towards Vidalus and it formed around him.

"Nice move" I praised eying Juvia's magic.

"I'm glad she's on our side" Lucy added coming up beside me.

Vidalus's hair suddenly started moving and the next thing we knew Juvia's water lock was gone.

"You got to be kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "His damn hair absorbed your attack!"

"Water has no effect on him?" Juvia asked in shock.

"That's not good" Lucy said.

"We can still beat him" I stated.

"Man I gotta tell ya, you three ladies are hotter than hell"

"I'm taken! And so is Juvia!" I shouted.

Juvia blushed while Lucy chuckled at my outburst.

Vidalus then pointed his finger at us.

"Eenie, meenie, minee, mo, ho, oh now I just got to catch one of these hot chicks by the toe" Vidalus then stopped his finger and it pointed at Juvia.

"You're it babe, I'm going to make you my succubus"

Vidalus then cackled and started to play his guitar.

"Your succubus?" Juvia questioned unsure of what Vidalus was talking about. Suddenly Vidalus's magic shot out of his guitar and it wrapped itself around Juvia. Juvia screamed and I held Lucy back as the magic continued to wrap itself around Juvia and then she was gone.

"Where did she go?!" Lucy demanded at Vidalus.

"She's my slave now babe" Vidalus replied.

Then out of the steam emerged a feminine figure. Lucy and I went bug eyed when the two of us saw Juvia standing in front of us. She was wearing a low cut purple tank top revealing her cleavage and skin tight leather pants. Her hair was down and it was longer than usual. Her skin was pale white and I shivered because she looked like Vidalus as though she were some rock star fan.

"I'm gonna take you two on a ride straight to hell" Juvia said to us. She then smirked and her tongue hung out. She then walked towards us laughing.

"What did that guy do to her?" Lucy asked now scared.

"We can get her back" I said.

Vidalus then started to play his music and Lucy put her hands to her ears and I did too. After playing Vidalus stopped.

"Oh yeah I thought about making you both my slaves too, but that wouldn't be as much fun, cause there's nothing hotter than watching chicks in a cat fight"

"Your mind is f**ked up" I shouted to Vidalus.

"And you're also a sicko" Lucy added.

Vidalus smirked before he started to play his guitar and Juvia's body became water. Soon a huge wave of water hit me and Lucy. We stood our ground against the water constantly hitting us.

"Oh man we just changed clothes!" Lucy whined.

"Uh forget the clothes Lucy!" I shouted as Juvia appeared in front of us in her watery state.

"You two gotta start by showing a little more skin if you want to rock like this!"

First Juvia ripped off Lucy's top before she did the same to me. On instinct Lucy placed her arms across her chest while I looked down. Virgo thankfully put a bra underneath our clothes. The one I wore was a dark red sports bra and the bottom part of my dress remained. My hair was now loose but my bandana kept it from getting into my eyes. Vidalus swung his guitar around and Juvia appeared back in front of him.

"Juvia snap out if it!" I shouted to her.

Juvia smirked before she flew forward and she punched Lucy in the forehead. Her blow got Lucy to move backwards and then Juvia unleashed another water attack submerging me and Lucy underwater. The next thing I knew my hair was being pulled and I was thrown out of the water and I landed on the ground the same time Lucy did too. I shook my head and got to my feet.

"Listen if you really want to join Fairy Tail like you said you did this isn't the way going about getting in!" Lucy shouted to the water mage.

"Now we're really rocking!" Vidalus shouted swinging his hair. "But I need more screams in the mix"

Juvia smirked before her hand formed into a water whip and it began to hit me and Lucy repeatedly. I held back my yelps while Vidalus was having a ball hearing Lucy scream.

"Yeah that's the sound that sets my ear on fire! Real rock and roll"

"You like that?!" Lucy snapped.

"He's f**ked up in the mind" I added.

"Don't put the brakes on the cat fights girls let's get nasty like your fighting over a dude that rocks your world"

"She wants my man" Juvia growled.

"I like someone else!" Lucy shouted just as Juvia's body turned into water and soon Lucy and I were underwater again. I slammed my hands together and a blue magical circle appeared below me. A roar shouted and the water elemental Aeon Aqua Dragon appeared below me. I got onto his back and held onto his neck spikes. Aqua Dragon then used its wings to swim towards Lucy and he used his tail to hold her against the fierce current of Juvia's water. Aqua growled activating his magic and soon Lucy and I were able to breathe.

"Lucy? Willow can you two hear me?"

My eyes widened as did Lucy's.

"I'm sorry I can't control my actions, I don't want to hurt you both, because I consider you two my friends, and I hope you will think of me as one as well too, I know we've had our fair share of arguments because we're both madly in love with Xander"

"I like Natsu" Lucy stated.

I smirked knowing that she would eventually fess up to that.

"But I really do like you two, I've grown to love everyone at Fairy Tail, they care about others, they like to have fun, their so friendly and warm, and without Fairy Tail I wouldn't have found Xander, all of you are like sunshine that chases away the rain, before I met you, I didn't know a guild could be such a happy place, for the first time in my life I felt like I was making friends that I could honestly trust but who would someone who would bring them pain and misfortune"

The next I knew Lucy and I were thrown out of Juvia's water along with Aqua Dragon. My Aeon landed on the ground on all fours and he place Lucy back onto her feet.

"Oh yeah are you ready to be rocked?" Juvia asked.

"We'll free you" I told Juvia.

"Someone like you, someone who shed tears for their friends will always be welcome in Fairy Tail Guild"

Juvia suddenly stopped and tears flowed down her face.

"You're a good person and thanks to you I have a great idea"

"What a load of crap" Vidalus growled. "Let's send this boring fool to hell already!"

He then began to play his guitar and a water twister formed around Juvia. She then swung forward and Lucy drew out a gate key. Aqua Dragon took flight with me still on his back. He used his tail which glowed and it temporarily stopped Juvia's attack at the same time Lucy thrust her key into Juvia's body of water.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

After the ding dong sound a beautiful mermaid appeared and she hovered over Juvia.

"If there's water I can summon the most vicious spirit I know it's all thanks to that body of yours"

Lucy's face then paled when Aquarius glared at her master with hate.

"I GET CALLED ALL THE AWAY OUT HERE FOR YOU ANNOYING COWS!" she shrieked waving her water around creating a huge tsunami that would flood the room.

"Aqua!" I shouted

"Got it" the water dragon said before he took flight. Vidalus, Juvia, and Lucy all got submerged into Aquarius's tidal wave. Juvia and Lucy then surfaced and Aqua flew down. First he used his tail to bring Juvia onto his back before doing the same with Lucy. The two of them held hands which made the room glow and I smirked because they were forming their magic into a unison. The water in the room then had Vidalus surrounded and I could tell his hair didn't like it. Together the power of the water made Vidalus's guitar fall from his grasp and water rose into the air hitting the roof before it fell back down.

"Give him a taste of your medicine" I told Aqua.

Aqua growled before he threw his head back and unleashed his Water Strike. The attack hit Vidalus head on making him go flying and his hair fell off. It had actually been a wig and I burst out laughing as Guitar Hero crashed into the water below. Soon the water in the room began to disappear and then it was gone leaving water puddles on the floor. Vidalus lay on his back and Aqua landed on the ground.

"We won!" Lucy shouted hugging Juvia who was back to normal.

I smirked and got off of Aqua landing in a water puddle making small particles of water fly into the air.

"So you're that Summoner"

I turned and noticed that Aquarius was in front of me.

"Yeah I am" I replied. "I've heard about you as well"

Aquarius eyed me in annoyance.

"Don't worry I've heard good things especially with that temper of yours, how it makes your enemies shake with fear"

That got a smirk to appear on the mermaid's face.

"I heard your temper is a bad as mine when angered"

"Perhaps in the future we can team up" I suggested.

"Perhaps" Aquarius said before she turned her attention towards Lucy and Juvia. She growled at them and they both yelped.

"Look girly" Aquarius said to Lucy. "You better watch where you summon me from here on out because if I ever find myself popping out of a toilet in a filthy public restroom you're as good as dead"

"Sorry about that ma'am!" Lucy said to Aquarius.

"I'm going to have nightmares now" Juvia added.

"So don't be getting creative again, got it?"

"I won't I promise"

"At least you didn't waste your time I like your friend" Aquarius said looking to me.

I blushed and Aquarius smirked before she continued.

"I'm going on vacation with my sexy man SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUMMONING ME!"

"Yes Ma'am" Lucy whimpered.

"You'll understand when you have a boyfriend" Aquarius then turned to Lucy. "Huh like that will ever happen"

She then disappeared and Lucy protested.

"Hey I'm single by choice!"

"I'm fine you'll find your true love someday" Juvia added.

"I'm surprised she even likes me I heard Aquarius doesn't like many people" I joked turning to Lucy and Juvia.

"That is rare for her but then again your tempers are similar" Lucy replied.

"True" Juvia agreed.

"I just wish she wasn't taken I wouldn't mind having that mermaid as a mate" Aqua Dragon added.

"You're a perv sometimes" I told Aqua.

Aqua chuckled before he snaked his head around my body and I placed a hand onto it.

 **I love Aquarius because of not only of her bad temper but her amazing power!  
**


End file.
